Two Months Together
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: A girl and her family rent out a beautiful house for the summer in Santa Fe. Though immediately when she arrives, her eyes lay on her neighbor. Who is no other than, Taylor Lautner. What can happen in two months? A Taylor Lautner romance! Full sum inside!
1. First Look, First Feeling

**FULL SUMMARY:**

_Claire is just your average teenager. Loves dance, loves photography, loves her family and is loving life. _

_One day her and her family rent out a beautiful house for the summer in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Being there several times, Claire thinks that it will be just another normal, relaxing trip; eating delicious Mexican food and enjoying the craze of the massive thunderstorms New Mexico has to offer. Though immediately when they pull up the driveway of their Southwestern home, her eyes lay on her neighbor. Who is no other than, Taylor Lautner. _

_Her first impression of him is a little shaky, especially when she happens to secretly adore him; although she remains out of reach, trying not to fall for the celebrity next door. _

_They end up growing close, evolving to being great friends, but what happens when they want to take it to the next level? Will Taylor's fame get in the way? Or will they work it out and take on the world as a pair? _

_What can happen in two months?_

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoy this as it goes along!_ LANGUAGE _and_ SEXUAL CONTENT _may occur later in the coming chapters..._**

Reviews are highly appreciated ;)

Chapter One:

Claire's POV

I stared at the now orange sky. Also carrying some deep red that outlined the white puffy clouds of Santa Fe. Through the car window I smiled widely, knowing that we rented out a gorgeous house for two long months.

It was mid July, but the weather here was always so nice. 70 degree's almost everyday. It was going to be a great and relaxing vacation this summer.

No dancing to worry about, or school. The nice weather could just take me away right at this moment.. It was perfect.

Until Jordan, my _annoying_ brother, elbowed me in the side, ruining my thoughts. I turned my glare over to him, taking out my headphones, Lasso by Phoenix suddenly disappearing from my ears.

"What?" I tried to keep my voice reasonable.

Though he was 20 - two years older than me - he was still a major dork, acting like he was five rather than an adult.

He gestured for one of my headphones, but I shook my head teasingly. I didn't want his earwax in these! _Oh, the sisterly love._

He pouted and laid his head back, deciding to rest. Though it was only to be short lived, as we were just pulling into our new driveway...

I stared wondrously out, releasing a measly _wow_.

The outside of the house was just absolutely breathtaking.

Dark cinnamon walls covered the two story structure from head to toe, luscious green grass sloped down the yard with a few desert flowers scattered across the front. I stepped out of the car and when I tipped my head to the side, I saw a large patio area with lounge chairs, a grill, and an umbrella covering a small dining table.

"Wow, this is just...something." I said turning towards my dad.

"Isn't it?" He nodded. I smiled, mirroring his own happy grin.

"All right, lets get the luggage inside, I'm in the mood for a cat nap..." My mom dragged out a yawn as she walked over to the trunk.

My dad clicked a button on the key, unlocking it. I turned on my heels and went over to where our suitcases and duffel's were held.

I glanced over my shoulder as I stepped along the concrete and saw a guy playing basketball in his driveway next to us. He dunked the ball in the hoop, the ball sweeping through the net and dropping down quickly. It bounced multiple times before he caught it within his hands.

I was unusually intrigued with this guy. The muscles in his back, big and rippling underneath that tan skin; swerving back and forth like a well oiled machine. Just then, he turned around to face me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. His russet brown skin glowed in the sunlight, as his hair was jet black and tousled...

_That's when I saw who it really was.._

My thoughts were suddenly cut off when I ran right into my brother. Full on.

"_Argh_!" I cried, now feeling heat flow straight into my cheeks.

"Watch where you're going doofus.." He said as he passed me, making his way into the house.

I shook my head, rubbing my forehead immensely.

Well, that was embarrassing.

I didn't want to look back at... him. Just the thought of a famous celebrity seeing that ridiculous accident, and then probably laughing at me afterwards? I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of this vacation.

I stepped in front of the open trunk and picked up my suitcase, setting it down on the driveway. I then slammed the hatch and got my _Vera Bradley_ hipster from the backseat, swinging that over my shoulder, I continued to roll my suitcase up the rest of the way.

Throughout that whole process, I did not make eye contact with him, nor did I want to. Though I did have this feeling of someones stare burning into my back. It never tempted me to look back.

I sighed as I walked on through the open door. I could now finally take in the beauty of the Mexican culture inside this adobe home. Though my mom decided to suddenly appear right beside me... _Where did she come from?_

"Jordan already grabbed a room, so you have the one upstairs." She explained.

"Okay," I muttered. Still having some things on my mind.

"Are you alright?" Her expression turned, full of concern.

"Yup, fine." I smiled and took a stroll up the stairs and down a hall towards my room.

Oh, _my room._

I froze in the doorway, a small grin slowly creeping up along my lips. All my worries about everything melting away..

I jumped onto the huge, comfy bed, settling into the pillows. I closed my eyes, feeling the strong sense of how comfortable this atmosphere was.

As soon as I was drifting in and out of that sleeping stage, the image of Taylor Lautner immediately came into sight.

His black hair...

Dark hazel eyes...

Wait. _What am I doing?_

My eyes shot open as I sat up

I was never a total Twilight fan, yes I loved the books and the movies, but I wasn't obsessed like the Twi-Moms. But why were the Lautners next door?

_Why did I care?_

I then heard voices coming from outside my window. I realised that I had the room with the view of their entire house.

Great.

I hopped off the bed and peered through the blinds...

Taylor and a girl - who looked about twelve - who was Taylor's sister, Makena, were in the backyard with their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Lautner were sitting comfortably in a couple of lounge chairs, while Taylor was chasing Makena around the lawn playfully. I smiled at them, seeing how much fun they were having.

After a couple minutes, Taylor walked over to talk to his parents. They chatted for a few until I felt awkward just watching them. This was kind of wrong if you thought about it.

Though what surprised me was when he took a glance up at my direction. He smiled once he caught my gaze. It was friendly and inviting but I moved away from the window abruptly.

_Why was I looking into their yard?_

I groaned loudly and jumped back onto my bed, stuffing a pillow in my face.

_What?_ It helped me consume my confusion. Or maybe it was anger. Most likely frustration.

I removed the pillow, now staring at the ceiling. What had gotten into me. I didn't like Taylor Lautner remember? I kept repeating that to my brain, but it somehow... wasn't listening. I shook my head, feeling doubtful once again and flipped onto my stomach.

I soon fell asleep.

Taylor's POV

Leaping high into the air, I dunked the ball into the hoop, feeling like I could fly. The cool air that rushed past my face was a relief to the sweat that was trickling down my neck. I watched the round ball bounce back up to me, in which I caught between my fingers before turning around myself.

I saw a family moving their stuff into the house next to us. Although there was a bunch of stuff going on in this scene, I left my focus on the girl staring back at me with an almost mysterious expression.

She was..._pretty_. Her dark brown hair flowed down from a loose ponytail, while the sunset bounced off of her tan skin. I was practically staring at her in awe as everything else in the world slowed down to a stop, though she was still moving.

"_Argh_!" She hissed pretty loudly, I myself, winced as she ran into some guy..._Ooh that's gotta hurt._

After that, she never looked back at me. I was bummed because I was trying my best to get her attention again.

When she finally disappeared into the house, I was struck with a curiosity about this girl. Only because I wanted to know so much more about her. But I also thought about the fact that she might be one of those crazed fans that drop everything to just get a picture with you.

But she didn't do that, did she?

I draped my T-shirt over my shoulder, walking back inside with my mind buzzing over with possibilities..

"Hello?" My voice echoed through the house. I strode through the living room and into the kitchen, seeing my parents and Makena outside in the backyard. I slipped my shirt back on and opened the sliding door.

"Oh, Taylor there you are." Mom greeted me with a smile.

I gave a half smile and sat in the grass.

"You okay, son?" My dad spoke.

I laid down putting my hands behind my head, "Yeah. I'm good."

I stared at the sky, the sun making it look a dark orange with clouds still floating about. I studied one cloud in particular.. I saw the girls face that I had seen just a couple minutes ago. I was quickly rattled at how I was already seeing her face in every little thing. I dismissed those thoughts immediately.

I couldn't... I can't do this now. I'm on vacation... I sighed and turned my head to watch Makena.

"Hey _Taylor_, you look love sick." She teased.

I rolled my eyes and got up slowly. She watched me carefully as we started circling each other like animals. I could hear Mom laughing quietly in the background.

Finally, she made her first move. By pinching me on the arm.

"_Really?_ Are we five?" I stared at her with a straight face until we both laughed. I started chasing after her. She squealed as we made a million circles around the yard.

We went on for a bit, till she got tired of running. I chuckled and sat in the grass again in front of my parents, while she dipped her feet in the pool.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Mom wondered at me.

"A family just moved in next door. Or rented I should say..." Totally ignoring her question.

She looked at me with a slight puzzled look but then kept talking. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah. I saw them while I was out shooting hoops."

"Oh. Maybe we should go say hello, welcome them to Santa Fe." She suggested.

I thought about that, it would give me a chance to see her again...

_Wait, what?_

Stupid voice inside my head speaking for me again.

"Umm... maybe tomorrow." I spoke slowly.

My dad raised an eyebrow. "All right, so what would you like for dinner?" She continued.

I heard Makena swishing her feet in the water behind me. "Why don't we go out?" Dad spoke again, looking at mom.

I then looked up at the house next to us, and saw _her_ looking through the blinds with a smile.

I smiled back, trying to keep her gaze, but she moved away quickly. My eyebrows pushed down into a line, and I sat back in my churning thoughts.

_Was love at first sight even possible?_ I never believed in it... Until now.


	2. Fireworks

Chapter Two:

Claire's POV

_I heard a low knock at the door. I stood up stiffly from the couch, leaving my family while they watched TV. They didn't seem to notice that I had even moved. Odd._

_Keeping to themselves, I walked out of the family room and made my way to the door. Opening it, I gasped._

_It was _Taylor_?_

_I swallowed, now somewhat nervous with butterflies filling my stomach. Feeling really uneasy so suddenly._

_He looked rather nervous himself - stuffing one of his hands in his pocket - though he smiled at me with a warmth to it, which made me blush._

_Wait, no! I can't be falling for him.. I just... can't..._

_I bit my bottom lip, sensing the awkward silence between us. We hadn't even spoken a word yet.. He shifted his weight, looking down at his feet. I then leaned on the door for some much needed support. I didn't know why I was feeling this way all of a sudden._

_He looked up slowly at me through those long dark lashes of his... I tried to resist... but his deep hazel eyes captured me within a second._

_We were now staring deeply into each others eyes. Though it was dead silent. I felt as if we were communicating somehow through our eyes and minds._

_I felt oddly connected with him. It was the most unreal thing I had ever experienced in a very long time. My breathing picked up, as did my heart beat. Without warning, I grinned. Not even thinking about it. He returned it, adding a wink._

I would've started talking, but I had just figured out that all this... was a _dream_.

Rolling out of bed, still majorly drowsy, I hit the hardwood floor making a low _thud_. "Ahhh.." I moaned.

_What was with all the pain now?_

I rubbed my head and sat up slowly. It was pitch black in my room, except for the dim glow of the moon shining through my window. I then saw that I had slept in my clothes.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

That got me wondering what time it was...

I got to my feet quickly and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. "Two in the morning?" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

Yawning, I noticed another "awesome" thing I forgot to do. _Unpack_.

I got my jamies out and changed, then walked out of my room to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got a bottled water, then made my way back down the dark hallway quietly - stumbling from time to time - and into my bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I thought carefully about my dream. Though I wasn't positive about what it meant, I knew that I had to admit to myself that I did have a slight crush on him now... And I haven't even met the guy! For all I know, he could be a self absorbed douche bag who covers all of that up with the goody too shoes mask.

_But, _I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes... his hair... his... _smile_.

It was glued in my mind. Those two images of him were burned into my brain like nothing else. Him shirtless in the driveway, and smiling up at me from his backyard.

I just sighed, feeling doubtful with myself and climbed over towards the back of the bed, getting underneath the covers. As soon as I got comfy, I stared out the window.

Seeing the full moon had me thinking about how these two months would turn out now.

I didn't know what to even expect with tomorrow...

Taylor's POV

I stretched, my joints cracking with every movement. The slow breeze coming from my open window above my bed swiftly ran across my neck as I sat up. Running my fingers through my hair I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10:30am. I groaned and stumbled out of bed.

Yawning as I walked into the kitchen, I saw Mom and Dad sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon, while Makena was just finishing her last drops of orange juice.

"Oh, well good morning sleepy.." Dad welcomed me jokingly.

I half-smiled - still pretty much asleep - walking over to sit next to Makena. She made a face at me once I sat down; I returned it.

"What?" My voice sounding rough with sleep.

"Put a shirt on," She crinkled her nose up.

I sighed, ignoring her, and placed my head in my hands. "You okay, Taylor?" Mom asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, just tired..." I muffled into my hands.

We talked mostly about what we wanted to do today, thinking about going into town and just walking around.

Dad was also talking about barbecuing tonight for dinner. Which sounded great to me, if we were having steak. Mom then mentioned going next door and introducing ourselves, and also asking if they - first asked if they had any other plans - would like to join us for the day. How come my mom had to be so... I don't know...

Mom friendly?

I felt a lump forming in my throat while she spoke of them. I would often place my hand behind my neck and look down at the table, focusing on one spot of the wood. I think Makena noticed, cause she would either be looking at me funny or start giggling.

Dad got up from his chair taking his, moms, and Makena's plate and setting them in the sink. Mom then stood up, rubbing my wildly messy hair. I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Go get ready Taylor. We're gonna get going in about an hour."

I sighed. "Okay,"

After taking a shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. I dressed in the walk in closet, putting on a pair of jean shorts and a plaid olive green, white and gray button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up a bit, and slipped on some brown flip flops. When I came out of the closet, I saw something so unbelievable.

The girl I had seen yesterday was changing right before my very eyes. Her window was open, though a sheer fabric curtain flowed over the empty space. As she shrugged out of her T-shirt and hooked her bra on, I noticed the slight curve of muscle in her back. It was...something else.

I then stopped myself abruptly. Turning around to go back to the bathroom. From then on, I tried not to think about my little window shopping.

I gelled my hair and sprayed a little cologne on before heading downstairs.

I sat in one of the armchairs, while dad was sitting on the couch watching baseball. Mom came over with her purse on her shoulder and looked at me up and down. "You look nice.." She said softly.

I chuckled. "Thanks,"

"Ready to go?" I heard a high pitched voice coming from the hallway.

"Yeah, Makena!" Mom called. "Lets go guys." She spoke as she walked to where my sister was.

Dad stood up, turning off the TV and walked towards mom. I got up and followed.

Claire's POV

I was reading _Eclipse_ on my bed, just for the fun of it. Laughing at all the funny parts in the tent scene and being interested when the Volturi come back to check up on Bella and the Cullens. I then heard some voices down the hall that I didn't hear a minute ago. I set my book down and walked down the hall quietly.

Heard my mom and dad talking with some other adult sounding voices. Laughs would occasionally come up and then get back to just a happy tone. I peeked around the corner to see _the Lautners in the foyer!_ I was shocked beyond words to see Taylor standing in front of my brother. _Talking?_ It was unbelievable! His smile lit up my face as he talked and laughed with Jordan. My heart jump started so quickly that I had to cover my mouth so that my hyperventilating wouldn't be heard. I ran quietly back down the hallway and into the bathroom. Leaning on the sinks edge, my breathing eventually slowed, as did my heart rate. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was wavy with loose curls, as I had showered the previous night. I smoothed some of it out, taking a bunch and swinging it over my shoulder. I then grabbed two brown rubber bands and slipped them on my wrist for later. I was sporting some short washed out jean shorts, a striped navy/white loose tee and a gray cardigan. I wore my favorite silver key necklace and a spiny coral ring that my Mom had bought me when she was here last.

I'm good. I can do this.

He's just a guy. A person, like me. Like _everybody_.

I sighed and walked back into my room to get my flip flops. As soon as I had put them on, I heard a knock on my door.

I turned around to see it was my mom. I didn't notice how tense I was until I saw that I was gripping onto the foot board of the bed. I let go and looked back at my mom.

"So we're going to go out for the day." She smiled.

"Oh cool." Was all I could say.

"Yeah. With a family that rented a house next door.. They have two kids. A girl named Makena, whose 12, and a boy about you're age, Taylor. They seem really nice and we thought it would be fun."

Once again, my heart started rapidly beating all over again. Damn. "Um, alright." I muttered.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Alright, then lets go. They're waiting outside."

I swallowed.

I was as nervous as I could ever be as we both walked down the hall - what was with this hall and I? - and saw that everyone had made their way outside and were waiting in the driveway. I let my mom pass me as we walked out the door, shutting it behind myself, and went to meet with them.

I smiled once I saw Taylor catch my eyes as I was walking down the steps and towards them. I stayed close to my mom as the parents discussed if we should walk or drive. Town wasn't too far from here. Maybe a mile or two.

Taylor had cleared his throat after a couple minutes of them just talking. Though only I heard it, I turned to him with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Taylor." He said in a very husky voice, holding out his hand.

"Claire. Nice to meet you." I giggled under my breath as I shook his big hand.

When our hands met, it felt like the fireworks at Disneyland had just went off. There was a small spark that I felt between us already, even though we had only said hello. I let go of his hand and shoved it in my pocket, he did the same, but still with a big smile on his face.

Butterflies flew wildly around my stomach as we observed each other with interested eyes. I smiled and looked at our parents who were now far away down the sidewalk.

"Um?" I laughed as I pointed to where they were.

Taylor laughed with me. "Didn't bother to let us know I guess. C'mon!" He said running down the sidewalk.

I grinned to myself and ran after him, catching up with him easily. I smirked at him once we were in line with each other and sprinted forward.

I had thought I had heard him mumble "Damn" under his breath as I sped off. I laughed but then slammed on the brakes as I had already caught up with the group.

Makena looked back at me with a small grin on her little round face. She looked so much like Taylor..

Then finally, Taylor caught up from behind me, his breathing heavy but controlled. I smiled at him as we started walking into town.


	3. Love Struck

Chapter Three:

Taylor's POV

As we walked side by side down the road, trailing behind our families, we hadn't said anything yet. I was growing anxious but still nervous as the silence grew. I took a glance at her from the corner of my eye. She had her hands in her jean pockets, and a beautiful smile on her face. The slight breeze blowing through her soft brown hair. I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face. She then caught me looking at her. My cheeks flushed and I looked away down at my feet. Her light laugh was so... uplifting and easy. I smiled to myself and looked up.

"So, did you expect me to be all '_Oh my God, it's Taylor Lautner from Twilight_' when I saw you?" she imitated a high pitched fan-girl voice very well. I laughed, still looking ahead.

"Um... no." I answered turning my head to look at her. Claire seemed like the kind of girl who wasn't always all gaga over every celebrity that she saw. She seemed like the type who was always so free, and had a naturally kind personality. And not the kind that was all into the famous life of Hollywood. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I bet you get tired of all the screaming.."

I grinned. "Sometimes, but I'm grateful for the fans. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am right now."

A small smile came across her face as she looked at me. "True. So tell me, how come Santa Fe?"

I placed my hand behind my neck, thinking. "Well. For vacation, number one. And we just like it here.. It's so peaceful and beautiful. And I happen to be a mega Mexican food lover." I chuckled.

"Oh really?" her expression suddenly turned animated. "Have you been to Maria's? The enchilada's are to die- oh geez, I'm rambling, I'm sorry." She laughed, embarrassed. A deep red quickly taking over most of her cheeks.

I waited a few seconds for her to feel comfortable again before replying. "And no, I haven't been there, but I'll suggest it to my parents and maybe we can all go for dinner sometime." I grinned slightly over at her, and the spark in her eyes returned as they glanced back at me.

She cleared her throat loudly, changing her eye contact back to the front."I've only been here twice; fourteen and fifteen. It's just so hard _not_ to take thousands of pictures when you're here."

"It's amazing." I looked up at the sky, bright blue with huge white clouds scattered everywhere. She looked up too, keeping that angel like smile on her face.

"Tell me about yourself," I asked as we parted ways from our group and heading more into the Plaza. I gestured to one of the green iron benches and she sat down first, while I occupied the further end of the seat.

"Well... I'm a dancer, slash photographer, and I like to hang with my friends, watch movies, eat yummy food." then she added in a whisper. "Even though I dance, everyone always asks me if I have to be on a strict diet or something. Screw that! I eat whatever I want." She grinned widely. I laughed and gave her a high five.

"Lucky you. I wish I could eat ice cream..." I made a face.

"Oh yeah... Gotta stay in shape. Right." she winked.

Claire wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Her body shape was just.. toned. I could see the large muscles in her calves as she pointed and flexed her feet while we sat. So in a way, she was definitely in shape.

"How long have you been dancing?" Keeping my expression as cool as possible.

She counted with her fingers before speaking again. "About twelve years. Going to be thirteen this coming September."

"Wow. You must be very good then." I smiled.

A light red came upon her cheeks again and she looked away. I could tell she wanted to change the subject... "Besides that, you say that you like photography?" I wondered, crossing my ankles.

She turned back to me and nodded. "Oh yes. I started when I was about thirteen, and have been loving it ever since. My brother Jordan, is really good at it too.. A lot better than me of course." her voice got softer as she went along. "But you know, it's what I love to do. Along side dancing. And my Mom always said that if I didn't become a professional dancer when I grew up, that I would have my photography as my plan B. Though I like to do both." She let a small chuckle escape her lips. I smiled at her and turned more to face her.

We ended up talking about just random things about ourselves. Things about when we were little, what our dreams were. She did ask a couple things about doing Twilight. Working with the cast and the different directors... It was already really easy to talk with her. Sometimes I would glance over her and see our families just roaming around on their own. Makena would often look our way when they passed by, with a skinny eyebrow raised. I wondered if everyone - besides my sister - knew that we weren't with them. I was happy just to be talking to Claire alone... It was nice and we were getting to know each other better.

After a little while, Claire shimmied her cell out of her pocket.

"Wow, it's almost three." she then stuffed it back in.

"Huh. Wonder when..." I began, but what I was just gonna say just walked up to us.

Jordan, Makena, and our parents had found us. I smiled at them and straightened up. Claire saw my face and turned around to see who was there. She waved gingerly towards them.

"Have you been here the entire time?" Claire's mother questioned, mostly at Claire.

Claire shrugged in response, "Kind of?"

My mom shook her head, laughing a little after. "Come on, guys, we're going to start making our way back." We looked at each other once more before standing up. I caught my Dad's eye and he flashed a quick wink. I rolled my eyes knowing what he was thinking.

We all walked back in silence, until I heard my Dad start talking again. I could faintly make out what he was saying...

"You guys want to come over for dinner? I was planning on barbecuing..." He asked Claire's parents.

Claire's mom turned to her husband and he nodded. She smiled and said. "Sure! That sounds great. Mark loves to barbecue."

My chest throbbed at the thought of getting more time to talk with Claire.

Claire's POV

Today seemed like a fairytale. Taylor and I had talked for hours already, and we had seemed to grow a lot as friends. I looked at the ground, thinking about our conversation again and again. Smiling to myself, I wondered how crazy this is. Being friends with Taylor Lautner.

Even though, I know, he's just as much as a normal teenager as I am. Being famous and rich didn't matter to me. Well the fancy cars I would completely love - especially Audi's and Ashton Martins - but everything else I could care less. He was just a great friend so far..

Once we had arrived back to the houses, I looked at my parents in confusion. Seeing them walking with Mr. and Mrs. Lautner into their house. I looked up at Taylor to see what was up. He had only the most biggest smile on his face I had ever seen. I laughed gently and stopped walking.

"My parents invited you guys over for dinner." he explained, obviously seeing my puzzled expression.

"Oh! Cool."

"Come on," He chuckled and we walked together into the house.

The moms were in the kitchen preparing the chicken and other sides, while the dads and Jordan were watching and talking about baseball. Their house was slightly a little bit bigger than ours. I whipped my head around to see Makena running down the stairs in her swim suit with a towel folded and tucked under her arm.

I smiled at her as she passed us to enter the kitchen and ask her mom something. Mrs. Lautner then looked over at us.

"Taylor? Would you watch Makena while she swims? You and Claire could go swimming as well if you wanted."

Taylor looked at me. "You want to?" he asked.

I nodded, grinning. "Sure, I just have to go next door to get my suit." I then looked at mom. "Mom! Where are the keys to the house?"

She looked up from her chopping board and pushed her sleeves up. "In my purse on the couch." she informed before turning back to her chopped onions.

I turned to Taylor. "Be right back." he smiled in response.

I walked over and into the family room where all the guys were sitting. I opened up the black shiny purse and grabbed a small key from an inside pocket. I then strode back up to where Taylor was waiting.

"Want me to go with you...?" he asked almost in a nervous way.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Taylor leaned against the wall of the foyer while I walked upstairs to my room. I took one more glimpse over my shoulder before shutting the door gently, making my way towards the drawers. Grabbing one of my bikini's, I thought that I might as well change while I'm in here.

I stripped out of my clothes and laid them on my bed. I slipped on my white and blue suit and got out some board shorts, pulling those over my swim suit bottoms. I wandered around my room, finally finding a large beach bag. I packed my bra, a pair of underwear, and a navy camisole dress. Slinging that over my shoulder, I opened the door and walked over to the bathroom. I was debating whether or not I should put my hair up in a messy bun.. I decided no on it. It would be too much of a hassle to untangle if it was up. I also grabbed a towel before heading out.

"Ready?" I smiled as I started down the staircase. He was staring at me for which seemed like forever. I wondered if I had something on my face...

Then he finally smiled, nodding slowly but surely. I raised an eyebrow and walked in front of him.

Taylor had told me to just go out to the backyard and be with Makena while he changed into his suit. I set my bag and towel on one of the chairs at the table before taking off my board shorts. Makena had already jumped in the pool and looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Do you like my brother?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

I froze with my shorts still in my hands. "Um..." I set them down before sinking down into one of the chairs behind me. "Are you kidding? I only just met him." I joked nervously.

"Well do you at least like him for his personality? Not just cause he's rich and famous or anything.." she added softly.

A small laugh broke through my lips, I smiled and turned to her. She had her elbows propped on top of the concrete, holding herself up. "Yeah... I have to admit I do like him. He's sweet, kind, a great role model... and..." I trailed off. "But don't tell him! Please..." I pleaded.

She laughed and sank back into the water. "I won't." she spoke before she went under. I sighed in relief and threw my head backwards, closing my eyes. I then opened them a second later... "_**BOO!**_"

"Holy sh-" I nearly jumped halfway out of the chair, almost spitting out a pretty inappropriate word in front of Makena. I clutched my chest, glaring at Taylor who had clearly given me a freaking heart attack. He was trying not to laugh too hard in front of me, but I shook my head and stood up. "Oh now you're gonna get it.." I tried not to smirk.

He raised his eyebrows, now fully knowing what he'd done. Makena was laughing at us as I came closer to him.

_Could I push him in?_ I knew I could... Which I did. Successfully in a way. He made a huge splash as he hit the water... Makena, seeing what I was planning to do, had gotten out of the pool to get out of the way. We both laughed so hard until he popped his head out, breaking the surface. He shook his hair out, and I smirked at him without thinking. He heaved himself out of the water, dripping and walked over to me.

Umm, yeah. _Shirtless_ Taylor Lautner standing right before me. I wanted to stare, touch those bulging muscles, but I restrained myself to just look at his face. Which, by the way, looked very mischievous.

He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, I kicked and screamed telling him to put me down. But after what I had just done, there was no reason why he shouldn't do the same. Right? Fight fire with fire.

He then threw me into the pool, a lot more gentle than I would've thought, but hitting the water still hurt a bit. I shot back up and glared at him again. He shrugged and did a little jump back into the pool.

* * *

When dinner was finally made and cooked, Taylor, Makena, and I changed and sat down outside at the dining table with everyone else. We all talked as we ate under the low glow of the house lights. Complimenting the moms at how good everything tasted, and same for the dads for cooking the chicken really well. Sometimes the subject of baseball would come up, which had my dad and Mr. Lautner discussing things. Jordan would often try and be in that conversation too. The moms were just talking "Mom" things... While Taylor and I continued our talking as well.

Taylor was wearing dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt that clung tightly against his chest. He would often touch my tangled hair, which I would make a face and complain about it being so ugly after swimming. He laughed and pointed at his hair... I tried not to giggle but I couldn't help it. Every strand of his hair was sticking out in every which way, looking like he had just gotten up from a very deep sleep.

"I seriously wish I had my camera right now.." I muttered at him once everyone had gone inside to relax.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"So I can photograph this masterpiece!" I exclaimed, playing with his messy hair.

He shook his head and grinned. "Wait, I think I brought mine..."

I grew excited as he grabbed my elbow, leading me upstairs and into his room. I stood in the doorway with my hands behind my back.. not wanting to let this go too far. If you know what I mean.

Once he got his camera, we walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where we sat at the breakfast bar. I first took a picture of just him so that I could get his hair. He made a great face and we both laughed. He then took a picture of just me, I of course, posed. He smiled as he took it and then we started taking ones of us together.

My heart fluttered at the fact that we were so close as we took these pictures. Reviewing them was just as embarrassing as anything else. Especially blushing in front of him. Though I had to give him props for all the weirdo faces that out shined mine. Hard to think that anybody could out do me, since I have three of the dorkiest people ever known to man. My brothers. Three of them.

When it was finally time to go, it was about 7:15pm. We all said goodbye and thank you for having us over and inviting us to join them for the whole day. I turned to Taylor once more and he smiled at me with a warmth that had my pulse speed up.

At first, we had hesitated, but I walked forward, breaking the space between us to give him a hug. I felt his muscles relax around me as we lingered. My ear was laying on his chest, directly above his heart. The furious beats of his heart continuously began to slow as he held me. I then let go and waved to him before heading out with my family.

As we walked in the dimmed darkness, all I could think about was Taylor and our first day together. It was the most fun I had ever had in a long while.

And that night, I had my first dream of Taylor Lautner...


	4. Questions With Answers Like Titanic

Chapter Four:

Claire's POV

It has been 4 weeks since I had first arrived in Santa Fe. Meeting Taylor and his family has been the best thing that could have ever happened to me. We had spent practically everyday together, Taylor and I, since that one day when we went into town for the first time.

My mom would sometimes ask the question if I liked Taylor in a special way, I then would say: "Of course not." She would then look at me with that "motherly interested look" then walk away.

One time during last week, I took a little peek out my window and saw him working out in his room. I tried not to faint or whatever but I was also puzzled by the fact of why he was lifting weights during his vacation?

During our time together, girls and other fans would often trample us to the point of death, but we survived to tell all the tales.

I saw the kindness in his eyes as he would write autographs on their foreheads or shirts, or even just talking a bit to them. When it came time for pictures, I moved out of the way not wanting to intrude or anything. Taylor got a glimpse of me, apology in his deep hazel eyes, I smiled telling him mentally that _it's fine really_ and he turned back to look at the camera.

Once all of that was over, Taylor couldn't stop apologizing to me about everything.

I wish he would just stop it and just hear me out. Honestly, I am truly fine with him having to take time to be with his fans. Not like I was his girlfriend... So I didn't need to spend every freaking second with him.

Knowing that that's all we've been doing lately.

I still wasn't sure how he felt about me yet, but I knew I still had those deep feelings about him, though not wanting to tell him. I could tell that we were just going to be friends for a while...

Which... is fine with me. I didn't mind.

It was nice to have a best friend to hang out with...

_Friends_... Hmmm, how much I love that term. Ahh, I needed to pull myself together.

If he hasn't asked you out yet, then you know he wouldn't have feelings for you in that way. It's been four weeks and still nothing.

Yes, we have gone out. But not _gone_ _out_. You get what I'm saying? We've only gone out for walks around the town, driven up to Albuquerque, hanging out in each of our houses for hours upon hours -until our parents would just invite whoever over for dinner, and swimming over at his house.

It's been amazing. Everything that you could ever dream of has happened to me in less than four weeks.

I've told him almost about everything about myself, as he tells me. We are pretty honest with each other. Which is always a good thing for a friendship.

Today though, Taylor and I stayed behind while everybody else went into town for ice cream. Mom shot me a shocked expression before they left, knowing that I absolutely love ice cream. But I really wanted to talk to Taylor for a while...

It was 5:30pm, the sun was just descending down the now illuminated orange sky. We sat on Taylors bed, staring out of his large window (which, by the way, had a huge view of my room; great).

I sighed and looked down at my feet. He noticed. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly, taking a breath in. I knew what I was preparing for. We had never talked about our feelings before, but I thought that it was time. Time to finally find out if he feels the same way or not. I knew that if he didn't feel the same way, I would probably be heartbroken in a way.. though I would try to keep myself together so that it wouldn't ruin the friendship we already had.

"Taylor?" My voice sounded broken and raw.

"Yeah?" I saw him take a small peek at me. His eyes looking almost as nervous as mine. Like if he sensed what I was about to ask..

I cleared my throat and turned more to face him. "Um... You know that we've been spending a lot of time together..." I looked at him. He nodded. "And I think that we've become really close..." I was about to add to that before I saw his eyes widen, capturing my gaze. I swallowed and went on.

"As friends." I said more abruptly than I wanted to. He looked down at his hands, twining them nervously. "And I was just wondering.. if you thought of our relationship... as something else." My tone grew so soft, that I thought he couldn't hear myself at first.

Taylor took a minute before speaking. Thinking of the right words it looked like...

"Claire... From the first time I saw you, I thought you were absolutely beautiful." My heart sped up about two notches. "And I do like you. A lot. But.."

_But what?_

I crossed my legs, sitting fully on the bed now. What was he questioning?

He took a breath in. "But I don't know if us getting together would be the right thing.." his tone growing more huskier.

My heart sank. Like Titanic. Slowly and more painfully with each passing moment that I didn't take a breath.

I sighed. "Um, okay. If that's what you think, then that's perfectly fine with me..." I was breaking apart inside. I tried not to let it show on the outside, but a small tear escaped my eye running down my cheek.

Taylor's face suddenly turned from sad to sympathetic. He pulled me into his arms instantly, comforting me.

"It's not you, Claire. I promise. It's just that I don't want you to get involved with all of my life.. My hectic life. You're amazing, and you strive for better things in life than just being with me in LA. I can't ruin your life." I shot out of his arms. Shocked by his words.

"Taylor! You would _not_ ruin my life! _How_ can you even say _that?_" Slightly alarmed by what he had just said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt.. Anything can happen in Hollywood Claire, and I just don't think I want you... to experience that.. I want your life to be full and exciting and everything that you ever hoped for. Your dreams of being on So You Think You Can Dance or even becoming the greatest photographer." He reminded me.

I shook my head, a few more tears spilling out. "Taylor, to be honest, I've had the best time of my life _here_. With _you_. Remember? I don't care about Hollywood or celebrities or any of that. I only care for you. And your lovable personality, your smile, your beautiful laughter. You are my life." I spoke without thinking first. _God, I'm so stupid!_ I had just told him all my feelings towards him in less than three seconds.

Taylor was staring at me, eyes full of almost shock but still keeping a hint of warmth. My mouth tensed as the silence continued, I sighed and stood up. Embarrassed of what I had just said to him. Why was I feeling this way? I had told him _everything_..

Everything that I _wanted_ to say.

But still, I wasn't feeling that happy butterfly feeling that you get when you find out that your crush likes you back. I was almost feeling...let down.

Why would he think that his life would ruin mine? Cause of the paparazzi and tabloids? I would ignore them with passion...

And we could be together.

"I have to go..." More tears were flowing out as my thoughts continued stirring. I stood in the doorway and looked at Taylor one last time. His head was in his hands. I had the urge to just run over to him and hug him till my arms hurt. But I stayed put. Only to feel pain in my chest.

I walked downstairs and out the door. Making my way across the lawn and into my own house. I ran down the hallway and into my room, slamming the door. I leapt onto my bed and cried silently. Turning my head, I looked out the window to see that Taylor wasn't there anymore. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30...

Closing my eyes, I began thinking about our conversation again. Replaying his embrace around me over and over. How his arms molded around me protectively... I swallowed roughly, thinking about how it would be like if we were together...


	5. How's It Going To Be

Chapter Five:

Taylor's POV

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore before you take a swing I wonder what are we fighting for..._

_When I say out loud I want to get out of this, I wonder is there anything I'm going to miss... _

_I wonder how it's going to be when you don't know me.._

_How's it going to be when you're sure I'm not there_

_How's it going to be when there is no one to talk to, between you and me_

_'Cause I don't care_

_How's it going to be_

I threw my iPhone across the room, blinded and upset, both headphones flying out of my ears. It landed on the floor with a small _whump_.

"Shit." I breathed as I scrambled off my bed to the floor to retrieve it.

I then tossed it back on my bed and sank to the floor, laying my head in my hands. Yesterday was hard. I didn't sleep at all that night. Tossing and turning in bed, thinking about her and what we had talked about. The whole thing was rough for the both of us. It was nothing against her of course, it was just that I didn't want her to get involved with everything. I know that seems a little selfish but it's for her and her families own good. I don't want the high life of the rich and famous to interrupt their lives.

Claire especially.

She's a beautiful person and deserves everything other than this.

I don't know what to do anymore...

After hearing what she said to me last night, I couldn't help but feel shocked in a way. No one has ever been that honest to me about their feelings before.

I do know now, that I am in love with her..

Claire's POV

I sat on the driveway with my camera in hand, staring up at the sky wondering how it would be if I could fly and get away from here for a while. I sighed softly and turned on my camera as I stood up. Walking to the middle of the street, I held up my camera so that it could get the length of the long winding road with the huge white clouds. Feeling satisfied with my couple shots, I returned back to my spot on the slightly warmed driveway. I then set the camera down next to me gently and picked up my knees, draping my arms on top casually.

I played with my fingers as I thought about my latest conversation with Taylor..

It was three in the afternoon and we had not talked at all today. Which was a major first for us. No texts, no calls, no nothing. I was worried. Worried about what I had said, what had happened. I didn't want this friendship to break just because I didn't think before I spoke. That was just a stupid mistake that I will not ever do again. Even though I was trying to get my point across about how I felt and how he felt. Though he did say that he liked me and things... he said that his life style would ruin mine. That was a set back for me.

A throat cleared and I turned my head, looking up to see Taylor standing in his swim suit with a white T-shirt covering his torso. I looked to the side, avoiding his eyes, feeling childish. He slowly sat down next to me, sitting in the same position as I was and began speaking first since I was acting silent.

"Hey... um.. so I thought about.. yesterday, and I still don't know." His voice soft.

I swallowed, my mouth bone dry. "So what does that mean?" still looking at the ground.

"Like I said. I don't know..."

"Taylor, you have to tell me something better than that. Please." My voice began to break. "I-I.. why can't we just try this? While we're still here... We can worry about other things later.. Right?" I made myself look at him this time. He was looking at me with that same unreadable expression I had seen when I first laid eyes on him weeks ago. He then wiped something wet off my cheek and put his arms around me, pulling me into his body. I hadn't noticed that I had started crying. My tears stained his shirt as his grip tightened around me.

We sat there quietly for quite some time until he let go of me to look at my face. I probably looked horrible and scary. Same thing I guess.

Staring into each others eyes, I saw myself in his dark hazel eyes. Chills running up and down my arms as my breathing slowed.

"We could.." He began. "I mean, we still have a few more weeks.." He spoke huskily.

I nodded. "Are you sure?"

A small smile grew across his face had my heart beat even faster than it already was. "Yes, I'm sure."

I sighed in relief that our little charade was finally over and we could get to try out this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. I then relaxed my tense muscles and wiped my now dried tears off my cheeks. I blushed as I saw his shirt. "Sorry."

He shrugged and laughed a little. "It's okay... Hey, wanna jump in the pool for a bit? I was just about to go in..." He asked as he stood up.

He held out a hand and I grabbed it, standing up and straightening out my clothes. "Sure." I smiled. "Lemme just go get my stuff and I'll meet you out there."

Once I finished getting ready, I had let my mom know that I would be with Taylor and then made my way next door. Our families had become very close already, so both houses were pretty much open to whomever wanted to come in and hang out. I let myself in, walking through the main entrance and living room, saying hello to Mrs. Lautner as I passed the kitchen. She let me know that Taylor was already out there. I smiled at the kindness in her voice and stepped through the sliding glass door to the backyard.

Taylor, with his huge shades, was laying on a lounge chair facing the pool. I set my stuff down and pulled off my board shorts, slipping off my flip flops after. Being my sneaky self, I crept up to the back of the chair and leaned forward, my face in front of his. I could tell that he saw me cause a wide grin appeared suddenly on his golden skin. I smiled back and moved to sit next to him. He took off his sunglasses, setting them on the small table next to him and turned to me.

We stared at one another for a few moments. Just taking in what we were really observing for the first time I guess. Well, that's what I was doing at least. I closed my eyes and looked down at my lap.

A few seconds later, I felt warmth around my hand. Other than the shining sun upon us, it was a different kind of warm. A comforting kind almost. It entwined through my hand, soon relaxing into a position.

I opened my eyes to see that Taylor had found my fingers. Our hands were molded together tightly in my lap. The butterflies that I had been waiting for finally had taken flight inside me. I grinned and slowly looked at him. He had a small smile on that made my heart skip around in my ribcage.

Blushing, I decided to speak. Or at least try to. "Should we go in now?" I suggested, sheepishly.

A low laugh escaped his lips. "Sure."

We stood up together, still holding hands, and walked over to the shallow end, stepping onto each step slowly. Once we were fully in, I released his my hand. Only just for a bit. Though I had to admit, holding his hand felt like nothing else mattered in the world. If we were joined together, I had everything I needed.

Splashing each other playfully, it made me feel like a little girl again. Everything was so fun with Taylor. His smile and laugh... His goofy laugh especially. It was so carefree.

After a bit, he told me how deep the pool actually was. "Seven feet." He said running his fingers through his hair.

I made a face as I walked flat-footed past him to see how far I could go before I had to use my tippy toes. I was five foot seven, so I lasted until about six feet. The water up to my chin, I turned to Taylor and laughed. He then made his way over by me.

"How tall are you?" I asked, trying to keep my head above water.

"Um.. about five foot eleven.. maybe.."

He went a little farther than me, but not too much. I then took a breath in and shot under the surface. Swimming towards his body, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and popped my head back up. I moved my arms around his neck as he began gliding through the water, back towards the shallow end. We were smiling at each other as he carried me, bridal style, out of the pool. My cheeks were red hot as he stared into my eyes with a cheesy romance to it. Eventually he laughed out of it.

After we had dried off, I took his hand as we walked back inside and upstairs to his room. I stepped into his walk-in closet to change. Pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt that I packed. I walked back out to see him laying casually on the bed, already changed. A plaid red button up shirt with faded jeans. I smiled at him, setting my stuff down in the corner and joining him on the bed.

"Hey.." He spoke huskily, welcoming me with a arm around my shoulder.

I laid my hand on his chest, snuggling closer to him, taking in his aroma. "Hi.."

He leaned down slowly, kissing my damp hair ever so lightly. I looked up at him, keeping his gaze. His eyes so piercingly deep that I got lost in them easily. My heart shuddered and leapt around, goosebumps running down my exposed legs, my breaths uneven. There was a whole butt load of things happening at the same time that I couldn't control myself.

Before I knew it, our lips had met.

I closed my eyes as I felt the hot blood pulsing through my veins.

Our first kiss.

I don't think I could've ever imagined it to be like this. So passionate, so quick.

We then drifted apart. His eyes full of happiness, warmth, softness... Everything that you could think of.

I raised an eyebrow. "How was that for you Mr. Lautner?"

His laugh rumbled through his chest, shaking me. "Great. How about you?"

I shrugged playfully. "I've had better..."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. I smiled, getting comfy next to him, my mind spinning wildly. _Did we just kiss?_ I wasn't sure... Because it didn't feel real whatsoever. I felt that everything that I had ever dreamed of had just come true. We were finally together and both very happy.

I then put my mind to rest and fell asleep in his strong arms.


	6. A Night On The Red Carpet

Claire's POV

I slowly began to stirr, fluttering my eyelids open, I saw that the room had darkened a bit. Groaning quietly, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. It had dried in an awful way during my sleep. Great.

I then began searching for him, turning my head right and left, but my eyes only seeing an empty room. My eyebrows knitted together, forming a straight line. He was probably downstairs... I stumbled off the bed, grabbing my stuff and making my way to the bathroom. I made a face as I saw my reflection in the large mirror, quickly finding a couple hair bands in my bag, I wrapped my hair up in a high ponytail. After I fixed that, I turned round to just bump into Taylors hard chest.

"Geez." I laughed a little, looking up at him. "You scared me."

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I thought I heard some noise up here.."

I held my arms up, showing him a cheesy smile. "Just me."

Taylor grinned widely, taking me in his arms and spinning me around. I giggled softly when he finally set me back down. "What time is it?" I asked, curiously.

Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled out his iPhone. "6:40.." he told me before returning it back in his pocket.

"Wow. Um, I should probably get... back home.." I spoke slowly.

Disappointment crossed his face. "Okay. You sure you wanna go?" Poof! Latest expression went completely out the window, and now he was back to his smiling self with a - I must say - sexy eyebrow raised..

"No. I don't want to go," laughing a little. "but my parents would, I think, want to see me."

"Fine." he crossed his arms like a little boy who didn't get his way.

"Don't be selfish mister. I'll be back tomorrow morning.." trying to uncross his muscular arms, but failed.

He smirked and pulled me into an unexpected hug. I chuckled and squeezed him back. We stood there, still in the bathroom, holding each other.  
"Taylor, I really do have to go." my voice sounding muffled against his chest. His laughter shook me gently, as I tried to turn our linked bodies around and start walking. It was weird and awkward, but with both of us laughing at how odd this was, it made it even better.  
Once we made it to the top of the stairs, I scolded him playfully to let go of me so that we wouldn't fall down the stairs and break everything. He obeyed and took my hand, which I squeezed happily.

I said goodbye to everyone, who were just about to sit down for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Lautner kindly asked if I wanted to stay for dinner, but I said no thank you, and that my mom probably missed me. Which is a true statement for her. Makena stood up from her chair and came up to me to give me a quick hug, she shot me a little grin once we'd let go. I smiled at everyone once more before Taylor lead me to the door.

We walked across the lawn, me leaning into him with my arm around his waist, while his arm rested on my shoulder. I smiled at how this day turned out. Starting out pretty crappy and not knowing what would happen to our friendship, but then turning out to be a great start for us.

When we stepped onto the porch, he turned to me wrapping his other arm around me, looking deeply into my eyes. I felt woosy at that moment, but I restrained myself from fainting or of any sort. I then reached up slowly to touch my lips to his. Our lips moved slowly together, with a slow growing passion that I knew would grow into a burning fire later on in life. It felt as if I were floating. In my own little world with Taylor and I.

He pulled back and I kept my face close to his, our eyes filled with the same feeling. Love. I did truly love Taylor. I felt it deep in my heart everytime I've thought about him.

I broke my grasp from him and walked inside, waving to him before shutting the door. My last glimpse of him: his hands stuffed in his jean pockets and a beautiful smile on his chiseled features. It would be burned into my brain for as long as I lived. I spun around, leaning against the door for support as my pulse raced, along with my heart.

"Well, what are you so happy about?" I jumped halfway out of my skin as Jordan walked past me and down the hall.

I entered the family room to see my parents lounging on the couch by the fireplace. My mom welcomed me with a hug and asked how my day went. I told her that Taylor and I went swimming and things... Yet I didn't inform her that we were dating yet. Not sure if that would kick me in the butt in the end or what.. But I decided that I would wait a couple more days. Maybe she would find out on her own..

I ate a ham and cheese sandwhich before heading off to bed. I was pretty tired honestly. Even though I took a nap with Taylor earlier...

Snuggling under the covers, I was about to turn off my phone when it buzzed suddenly.

**New Message from Taylor Lautner**, it read.

I raised a curious eyebrow and opened the text.

_Hey.. before you go to sleep, _

_I just wanted to let you know that I had an amazing time with you today, _

_and that I hope that your dreams will be just as lovely as you are(: _

_See you tomorrow. Love, Taylor._

My heart rate sped up rapidly as I took in what I was just reading.. I smiled and looked up and out the window. Taylors window was wide open, I guess not noticing that I was looking into his room, he then suddenly - right before my eyes - stripped out of his T-shirt. I gasped, blushing a bright red and jumped out of bed to shut my blinds. I was laughing so hard that it hurt my ribs after a while.

After I had calmed myself down, I climbed back into bed and held my phone for a couple minutes... wondering if I should text him about his little _New Moon_ flashback that I secretly witnessed.

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip and turned my phone off, setting it on the bedside table. Falling asleep instantly...

Taylor's POV

After I changed into my sweatpants and a white T-shirt, I grabbed my phone and sat on the edge of the bed. Once I sent Claire a goodnight message, I stood up, setting my phone on my bed, and took off my shirt before climbing under the sheets.

_I felt my shoulders being squeezed lightly. Turning my head around, it was Kellan. Where was I? I looked at him up and down, seeing that he was wearing a tuxedo. I was as well. "Ready for this, man?" he asked excitingly._

_I raised an eyebrow, still slightly confused but said. "Sure..." he then urged me to open the door. I also seemed to notice that we were in a limo._  
_What premiere were we at? But I opened the car door, stepping out into the light. Flashing cameras going off from every angle, screams and cheers coming from everywhere, I slowly began walking forward and looked up to see a large sign on the cinema building._

**_Breaking Dawn._**

_I had no clue why I was dreaming about the Breaking Dawn premiere... but then someone caught my eye..._

_Kristen was linked arms with Nikki, then Ashley, which followed down to... Claire. She looked absolutely stunning in a strapless dark purple dress that hugged her hips before landing down below her knees. Her eyes caught my gaze and she broke away from the other girls, making her way over to me. Looking like a runway model, the way she walked in those heels made her look older than she really was. As she approached me, my breathing began to speed up, I let out a small smile when she finally stood in front of me. We stared at each other for a minute. Her deep chocolate eyes completely breathtaking as they stared long and hard at me._

_"You look beautiful..." I breathed. Her white smile beamed at me._

_I took her hand and twirled her around. "Why thank you.." she said softly. "Not too bad yourself there.." she winked._

_I grinned and placed my hand on the mid of her back as we walked down the red carpet, smiling and waving at fans, stopping for some pictures. Claire looked like she was enjoying herself, which made me happy. All I want for her is to be happy. And to see her like this, was all I could ever ask for._

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly. I was back in my bedroom, it was pitch black and three o' clock in the morning. I sighed and laid back down, taking a couple deep breaths before falling back asleep.

Seeing her that happy, smiling with fans and my friends... It felt like being together was maybe the right thing to do. It made both of us happy, of course, but the reason why I was so against it at first was cause I wasn't sure how the tabloids would take it... I know how difficult they can be and with all the paparazzi around snapping shots of you and posting them on the internet. I didn't want her to go through that. But now having that dream, I realised that she can handle herself just fine. That all my worring was all for nothing.

I love her and trust her with everything I've got.

* * *

Review, review, review my lovelys...


	7. A Painful Goodbye

Taylor's POV

I swiftly made my way up the stairs leading towards the porch, and knocking firmly on their door. A few minutes later, Mrs. Fisher answered the door with a smile.

"Oh hello there Taylor. Come in, come in.." I smiled and walked in.

"Are you looking for Claire?" she asked as we walked through the main entrance and into the kitchen.

I nodded, leaning against the marble counter. "Is she around?"

"She's actually still asleep.." What a snoozer. "But I was just going to go wake her up, cause we wanted to go to Chocolate Maven."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What's that?"

She raised both her eyebrows in shock. "You've never been there?" I shook my head slowly. "It's only the best cafe slash bakery ever."

Chuckling a bit at her comment towards the place, I spoke. "Well we don't come here very often.."

"You are welcome to join us if you would like. Your family too of course.."

"Um.. they have plans already.. Though I just got out of them to spend time with Claire." I informed her.

She then raised a suspicious eyebrow but then continued. Had Claire not told her about... us? "Oh okay... Why don't you go wake her up so we can get on our way." she smiled at me again before walking past me and down another hallway.

Removing my sunglasses from my hair, I set them on the counter and turned to look down the opposite hallway from where Mrs. Fisher had just went. I slowly made my way down it and stopping at a door that was slightly ajar. I peeked in and saw Claire sound asleep.  
A small grin came across my face as I walked in quietly and sat next to her on the bed. Trying not to jostle her. I took my hand and stroked her cheek softly, then moving to her dark brown hair. Her face was so peaceful in sleep. I didn't want to wake her but I knew I had to.  
She slowly stirred under my touch and her eyes blinked furiously open, focusing on me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I smiled.

She groaned and sat up. "Hey.. Um.. What are you doing here? In my room?"

"Your mom let me in and told me to come wake you up. She said that we're going to Chocolate Maven... Have you been there?" I asked curiously.

It looked like her mind was still on sleep mode, but she still opened her mouth to speak. "Yeah.. It's really good. We're?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. She also invited me along.."

"Oh." she turned away from my face and yawned. "Sorry.." a sleepy laugh coming out of her mouth.

"How late did you stay up last night miss?" I asked, restraining myself from laughing at her tired self.

"Not late I swear! I don't know why I'm so tired.." she shook her head.

After she was dressed and ready, we got into their car and drove off. Her dad had said it would be maybe a half hour or less to get there..

"How come Jordan didn't come?" I wondered as Claire and I were sitting in the backseat, while her parents talked amongst themselves.

She took a breath in and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, cause he's a lazy butt and didn't want to go out.."

I laughed lightly. "Oh I see."

Claire's POV

Taylor and I shared a huge Belgium waffle with strawberries and whipped cream topping it off, along with a small sprinkling of powdered sugar. After we ate, my mom said that we could look at all the baked goods and see if we wanted a little something for later. There were chocolate chip brownies, cookies of all kinds, fudge, cake, cheesecake, everything! I saw Taylor trying to hold himself back against all these sweets but I told him that one cookie or brownie wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like it was against the law or anything.

Once we removed our faces from the glass covering all the yummy goodness, we finally picked some regular chocolate chip cookies that looked too good to pass up. My dad paid afterwards; Taylor almost begging him to take his own money, but you know parents, they always say:

"Oh, no no no.. It's okay. " my dad said before turning towards the cashier.

Once we got back home, I told my mom that Taylor and I were going to take a walk. As I said that, she eyed me very weirdly.

I took his warm hand as soon as we were out of sight. He looked down at me, both eyebrows mashed into a line.

"What?" I said.

"You didn't tell her did you. Your mom?"

I looked to the side and sighed. "No.."

"Why not?" his tone still soft.

"I don't know. I just maybe think she could find out on her own.."

"What. You don't think she would be happy?"

Looking back at him, I saw that his expression had softened a bit. "No.. I don't know Taylor. It's just.. I'm not too close with my mom about talking about this kind of stuff.." I shook my head.

He said nothing after that.

* * *

The month had went by as quickly as it came. Soon, it was September 5th and I was slowly packing up my things, getting ready to head back to the airport. Taylor was sitting on my bed watching me as I opened the drawers, taking out my jeans and shorts. We were silent throughout my process, both thinking the same thing. What happens to us once we go home?

Only the slow rhythm of Imogen Heaps Just For Now was playing on my iHome... The breeze flowing through the room had me shiver at the slightest contact with my skin. I had finished packing and sat next to Taylor. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair softly.

"When are _you_ leaving..." I spoke quietly.

"A little bit after you, I think."

"Oh..." I sighed to myself sadly.

"Don't worry.. We'll figure something out.. I promise." I looked up at him, though his eyes were warm, they looked unsure. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there had goosebumps forming on my arms. Taylor pulled away and looked into my eyes. I stared intensly into his; not wanting to look away, until a small tear rolled over and down my cheek. I leaned my head into his chest and cried silently.

When it was time to leave, everyone met outside and said their goodbyes, hugging and shaking hands. I hugged Mrs. Lautner and she said,

"See you soon, Claire. And thank you.." her smile warm. I smiled and nodded, then made my way over to Taylor, who was standing with his hands in his pockets. Sadness on his face...

We looked at each other for one long last minute, before he took me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun me around. Setting me down, I touched his cheek, and he pulled me in for a last passionate kiss. I would savor this for as long as I live.. I didn't know when we would see each other again. Yes, we could call, text, and E-mail, but it wouldn't be the same. We pulled away at the same time, gathering my strength, I let go of him and made my way over to the car. My dad started it up and we drove off.

I took a look back and saw him with a tear streaming down his cheek...

* * *

Listening to the Dear John Theme doesn't help reading this chapter.. =/


	8. The Beginning Of The Stutters

Claire's POV

I sat in my bedroom, back at home, doing some homework. My iPod blasting on the iHome, it played Other Side by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I tapped my pencil against my binder listening to the beat. Humming though mostly singing the words as I studied a math problem. Man, how much I hated math... Wished it would jump off a cliff and would never be thought of ever again. Though, those were my thoughts.

The song soon changed, playing Solo by Iyaz. My heart strings tugged forcefully at the lyrics, having me think of Taylor. Who was now six hours away from me. Away and back in his famous life.. Stop it Claire. You should have more faith in him than that.. I leaned back against some of my pillows, thinking..

I hadn't talked to him since the day we left Santa Fe four days ago. Now suddenly thinking about him, had me missing him deeply. I missed his face, his soft hair, the way he smiled, his goofy laugh, his adorable blush, his sparkling eyes... His deep voice. All the memories of our time together were slowly making they're way back into my mind. I knew he was busy now and that he wouldn't have time for me anymore.. He had to film his movies, do interviews, shows.. I didn't see myself in his life. He was right all along.

I never belonged... anywhere.

My room had grown quiet, with only the soft melodies of pianist, Yiruma, playing through the speakers of my iHome. I looked down and saw small stained droplets of my tears on my shirt. I quickly wiped my eyes and got back to my stupid math homework.

Though my heart ached for something most important at that moment.

After I was finished, it was only four in the afternoon so I called over my good friend Kacilyn for some company. She happily came over and we walked to the park and talked.

"So how are you doing?" she started by bringing up the Taylor subject.

I had told her right when I got home, and just a couple of my other good friends who I knew wouldn't completely freak.

"I'm okay.." I mumbled. She took her hand and rubbed my back comfortingly. I looked at her and tried to smile. Only feeling those tears starting to roll back out like earlier.

"Oh Claire..." she sighed, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be okay, I promise."

I only sniffled, thinking of him. I missed his warm fingers around mine, it was a carefree feeling that I really needed right now. His energy; his presence was soothing and uplifting. Though I was now down and sullen without him. Kaci rubbed my back, more and more tears pouring out. Why was I acting this way? I never cried this much over something or someone.. Did I really love him this much?

Then my phone suddenly began vibrating in my jeans pocket, startling me. I jumped and slipped it out, checking the ID... It was Taylor. It was a picture of us in Santa Fe, we were in their kitchen, and Taylor had his arms wrapped around me, as I stared up at him with wondering eyes and huge smile on my face. I asked Makena to take it for us... I had almost forgotten I even had this picture.

Oh my freaking god.

With nerves overwelming me, I handed my cell to Kaci while I had to mentally prepare myself to speak to him.. She held the vibrating phone in her palm, very confused. I motioned to it, and she cocked her head to the side like the goofy blonde she was. "You... want me.. talk?" she blurted out.

I nodded, "Please... I just need a minute."

She swallowed and answered, "Hello...?" her voice sounding unsure about what she was about to be listening to.

"Umm.. this is her friend Kacilyn?" ... she laughs slightly. "Yeahh, she'll be right with you.. Sorry." ... "Uh huh. Kay.. Uh you're welcome. Bye."  
She handed it back to me with a grin on her freckled face. I took my cell, holding it up to my ear.

"Hey.." I cleared my throat.

"_Claire.._" he sighed in relief it sounded like. "_How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called or texted.. Right when I home, my manager filled me in with my new schedule._" his familiar husky voice immediately lightened up my mood.

"I'm doing okay.. And it's no problem, Taylor, I know you're busy and things so don't worry about me." I almost lied.

"_Claire.. please be honest.. I know you must be.._" he paused.

"What Taylor? Hurt? Broken? No calls or anything? I know its only been four or less days but still, its hard to be apart from you!" I sniffed, a single tear streaming down my cheek. What was with all this crying! I don't think I've ever cried this much ever... I looked to the side to see Kace watching me intentively.

"_I'm so sorry baby.. I.. I really don't know what to do or say.. Though you know that I never meant to hurt you in any way possible.._"

"I know that, but its.. its just.." I struggled.

"_Hard?_" he flawlessly finished my sentence.

"Yeah.." I sighed. We we're quiet for a minute, only the slow breeze blowing into the receiver.

He then said, "_Well you know, I actually don't have anything saturday or sunday... Would you like me to drive down for the weekend? I could drive down, what, friday afternoon. Be there by late evening?_" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smiling, just like I was right now.

"If thats not too much trouble for you... I don't want you to have to drive six hours just for the weekend." I was slightly stubborn, though I really needed to see him.

"_It's perfectly fine. Honestly. I just have to work out earlier afternoon on friday but that should only be about an hour.. So I'll be right on my way afterwards, okay?_" my grin grew wider.

"Okay.." I muttered shyly.

"_And Claire.._" he seemed to hesitate. Why?

"Yes...?"

"_I.. I.. I can't wait to see you._"

Smooth recovery boy. I chuckled, "Same here. See you then, miss you."

"_Miss you too, so much. Bye._"

I smiled, "Bye." I hung up and laid down in the grass. Kaci still excited and waiting to hear what he had to say. I explained pretty much all of it, along with some dazed sighs in between. She squealed when I told her that he was trying to say that he loved me, though I already knew...

Deep down I knew.

Which had me thinking that I loved him too.. Truly.

Kacilyn kept babbling about how sexy his voice was and that she actually spoke to Taylor Lautner. I tried to listen but my thoughts overtook me..

He would be here, in Tracy friday night. That was tomorrow! I would be in his grasp tomorrow night, his lips would be connected with mine, my eyes seeing his once again. I slowly began daydreaming about his arrival.

Someday my prince will come...

No, screw that.

Tomorrow, my prince shall arrive in a white Audi R8.

When I really thought about that, his car would REALLY stick out in my town. I mean like seriously? No one here has that kind of money...

I longed for his warm arms around me, holding me and never letting go. Yeah, that sounds so corny but who cares when your boyfriend is Taylor Daniel Lautner? Not me. He's everything a girl dreams of having and he's mine. Though I would let my friends hug him and things.. I don't think that would get to me.. But knowing that my parents like him, well that's just a major bonus for both him and me.

* * *

=)


	9. Friday Traffic

Claire's POV

I had finished eating quickly, feeling excited that today was Friday and that I would be seeing Taylor in a matter of hours. I had told my parents that he would be staying the weekend, and they said that would be fine. I was slightly surprised when my mom completely agreed and asked if he wanted to stay longer. Though I told her that he would be busy... But anyway, I soon celebrated with myself in my room.

Pacing around the kitchen island, I kept checking the ovens clock. 2:35.. Another round, 2:36.. I kept repeating until I finally figured how pointless this really was. He probably just got out of the gym and was on his way right now. It would be a bummer if he hit traffic. Friday traffic.

Ick.

I then made my way upstairs and checked my phone, which was charging on my bedside table. No messages or missed calls.

I sighed and opened my drawers, grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a clean T-shirt. Leaving my phone in my room, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Grabbing my wide toothed comb as I passed...

Taylor's POV

I dialed Claire's cell, sitting in my car after finishing a brutal work out. I leaned my head back against the head rest as it rang... Running my fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes for a brief second.. Only to open them right away as it went to her voicemail..

"_Hey, you've reached Claire! I'm not here at the moment, obviously *laughs*, so leave me a message and I'll get back to ya.. Bye._"

BEEP

I swallowed, "Hey.. Just finished at the gym and I'm on my way.. Should be there in about four hours.. If I drive fast." I laughed slightly. "See you soon... Um bye."

I hung up and groaned, leaning forward and onto the steering wheel. "Why can't I just say it?" mumbling to myself. Shaking my head, I set my iPhone down and started up the engine. Pulling out of the parking space and exiting the lot, heading for the freeway.

Why couldn't I just tell her that I loved her? I didn't know why it was so hard... Maybe it was because I wasn't sure if she loved me back.. No. Then why was she balling so badly yesterday? What could've that meant.. The only thing I knew was that I had to tell her this weekend. I had to, otherwise it would be too long if I didnt..

Claire's POV

After I showered, I hopped out, wrapping a towel around my damp body. I tip toed across the carpet and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I dressed and leaned over, shaking my hair out of the towel, drying it damply. I then heard a couple buzzes coming from my phone, I froze and whipped my hair up, having it hit the ceiling fan on accident. "Oops.." I cringed. Damn my hair was way too long.

I leapt onto my bed with a thunk, and reached for my cell. I had missed a call from Taylor.. shit. But he left a message..

I listened to it, only to hear the same slight pause towards the end of his message. Like yesterday. Though he stuttered yesterday, which I thought was really cute but still... he was still trying to say it again!

Geez, I had to do something about this sometime while he was here. I needed to tell him the same..

We had spent two months together and now were moving on with our lives... I didn't know if our relationship would last through all of this, but though I hoped that we would still be good friends... And knew that we loved each other.

* * *

Sorry its sorta back and forth.. But review anywho! =P


	10. Warm Welcomings

Claire's POV

"Well I'm going to bed.." my mom blurts out, before yawning like my cat. Big, weird, and loud.

I stared at her and then turned to my dad, who was just sitting on their bed flipping through channels. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay up?" he asked for the millionath time.

"Yes. Actually, Taylor should be here in a minute, so go to bed. It's late anyways.."

It was late. Almost 12:30 in the morning... My mom had already curled underneath the covers and mumbled something like...

"Tell... Taylor, I said... hi.." before she closed her eyes and she was completely out. I guess she was tired...

My dad soon gave up and climbed under the covers as well.. "Goodnight.." I whispered, walking quietly towards the door.

"Night.." he yawned massively.

I laughed under my breath and shut the door as silently as I could. Then let out a sigh in relief that my father wouldn't be waiting up for my boyfriend... Awkward much? I dunno.

I tip toed down the stairs and sat, waiting on the bottom step. Already in my pajamas, wearing some boxer shorts and a Auburn Tigers football jersey, all I had to do was wait for that dream car holding my prince to arrive.

My eyes slowly began to droop as I leaned against the wall for support. A couple more minutes.. and he'll be here... Man, even my thoughts were sleepy. Five minutes later, I faintly heard the low purr of a familiar sounding car.. Not that I've ever been right next to an Audi R8 before, but some things you just know.. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily, focusing on what was outside..

Standing up, I walked forward and peered out the window.. Sure enough to see Taylor stepping out of his car with a duffle bag in his hand.

My heart raced so suddenly that it hurt my chest. I unlocked the front door and practically sprinted down the steps. "Taylor!" I screamed. I didn't care really if I woke people up.. Probably should have though, but with the adrenaline was pumping through my viens, I couldn't think straight.  
Taylor glanced up as he walked around his car and towards me, a huge smile drawn across his beautiful face. I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. We both laughed and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Hey.." he said softly, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Hi.." I smiled shyly, looking deeply into his hazel eyes.

"I've missed you.." I whispered as I stroked his cheek.

"Same here. You don't know how annoyed Makena was until I left.." he chuckled.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... because I wouldn't shut up about you.."

Butterflies began fluttering around my stomach. "Aww, that's sweet."

He blushed a light red, that was easily shown by the street lamps. I smiled and grazed his lips gently with my own. He set me down, as well as the bag he was holding, placing his hand on my waist. I took in his aroma as I inhaled a breath in through my nose.. Axe? Yummy smelling stuff that is.

I pulled away and smirked at him, which he kindly returned.

"Oh, I almost forgot.. You have to park in our driveway.. Some rule is that you can't have your car parked on the curb overnight.." I shrugged.

"Weird... but okay." he chuckled and got out his keys again.

"Yeah I know... but it's probably a good thing for this car in particular.."

"Why.." his face grew confused almost.

I laughed. "Because it would most likely get stolen!"

"Ahh, yes. You are right about that.." he chuckled and stepped inside the car.

I walked up to the passenger window, and he rolled it down. Leaning on door, I told him where and how to get to the back. He nodded and I said that I would meet him there..

I slowly retreated back into the house, hearing the roar of his cars engine echo throughout the neighborhood. I walked through the dark hallways of the sleeping house and into the garage, hitting the button that opens the garage door. Taylor was soon there, pulling into the driveway behind my moms Audi.

We then walked hand in hand back into my house.

"Wow, so I guess I'm not the only one whose a fan of Audi's.." he smiled, noticing that my dad has a gray Audi S4 and my mom has a dark gray 2007 Audi S3.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, my dad is dying to get his hands on the new S5.. His car right now is kinda falling apart.." I said leading him into the guest bedroom.

"Oh yeah, those ones are nice."

I nodded and sat on the bed. "I know. But they are just so expensive.."

He set his bag down. "Yeah, but at least he has a dream.."

I smiled and shrugged. "True... well, this is your room for the weekend."

He looked around and chuckled. "Nice. Thanks."

I yawned again, "No problem... Oh god, I'm tired. You should be too!"

"Yeah I guess... Traffic was pretty bad.." He grinned and did something that would make me go crazy if I were 13 again.. He unzipped his jeans, pulling them off and leaving them on the floor.

Wow. Taylor Lautner in his boxers. Not bad. Not bad... at all..

"Oh, do you mind?" he asked as he was getting into bed next to me.

"Um..." was all I started out with. "Well this is my parents house.. uh.. I-" I started babbling but then getting cut off by yet again, another monsterous yawn.

"Jesus, Claire. Get under here, you need to sleep.."

"The only thing is that I don't think I would be able to..." I mumbled. Why not? It's not like my mom was gonna barge in at 7 in the morning.. I followed his orders and snuggled underneath, he wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest.

He laid his head on top of mine as we breathed deeply together. "Taylor.."

"Yeah?" he murmered into my hair.

My breaths began coming out hoarse and shaky as I thought about what I was going to say.

"What is it?" he moved lower to look into my eyes.

My heart was beating so fast as well as my pulse. I couldn't keep myself together, though I had to. To be able to say this correctly... HIs eyes were burning into my sockets, full with wonder and confusion, though I thought I saw a flicker of something that had him knowing what I was about to say.

"I..I.." I stuttered.

He shushed me softly, pulling me closer against his body. Like he was telling me 'Tomorrow.. you can tell me tomorrow.'.

Everything eventually slowed down to normal and I began drifting off in his strong arms... Feeling comfortable and safe now that he was with me again.

* * *

Sleepy time for those two.. Lol =P Review!


	11. This Is Bee

Claire's POV

I moaned, stirring in Taylors grasp. Opening my eyes slowly, I dimly saw the small digits on the alarm clock which sat on the wooden bedside table. It was eight o' clock! I had completely forgotten that dance started back up today.. Crap.

Looking over my shoulder at sleeping Taylor, I smiled at his face and leaned over; kissing his nose ever so lightly. I then undid his fingers, one by one, carefully. Not wanting to wake him up this early. Especially at how tired he was and how long he had to drive.. I held my breath as I stepped out of bed, making the matteress creak loudly. I immediately froze in mid movement. I checked him, and saw that he hadn't moved an inch.

_Un_believable. My boyfriend sleeps like a _rock_. Perfect.

I shook my head, laughing quietly to myself and continued what I was doing. Eventually walking out of the bedroom and through the fairly lit family room. The morning sun poured through the blinds, just about grazing every inch of each room in the house. Feeling the cold air touch exposed limbs had me shiver. I had been tucked away in Taylors muscular arms, having being warm and comfortable, then now I was ice cold. Walking up the stairs and to my room, my teeth clattered together furiously. Well, I wasn't really wearing much either. So that could explain a little...

Once in my room, I changed into a black biketard, gray racer back and pulling on my purple sweatpants. I then grabbed a tote bag, throwing in my sunglasses, ballet shoes, and tube socks. I snatched my cell from the side table, sliding that into my pocket. Then grabbing the keys to my Camaro, and sprinting out the door and into the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and wrapped my hair up in a messy bun, spraying a little perfume on as well. Checking myself once more, I made a cheesy smile at the girl in the mirror and left.

Once downstairs, I took out a post it pad and a pen, writing a small note to Taylor. After, I snuck back into his room, sticking the note on the edge of the table so that he could see it when he woke. He was so cute. Laying on his stomach, arms and legs flopped at all angles. I snickered quietly and went into the garage. Opening the door made a huge noise of course, but now just finding out that Taylors a pretty sound sleeper, I knew he wouldn't budge unless a bulldozer plowed through the bedroom. Then... well, you know.

Slipping on my flip flops, I then opened the fridge and grabbed a couple water bottles, dropping those into my bag.

I entered in the code on the outside, which shut the garage door and went to our other garage which I had to open by hand.

There it was. My baby. My yellow with black stripes camaro. Yeah, it looks exactly like the one from Transformers, that's why I got it. Cause it looked nice. And that I love camaros as well. Though, getting it involved having to save up a huge chunk of cash... Which I successfully did. Now I had my own little bumblebee. Too bad it couldn't transform. Darn.

I got in and stuffed the key into the ignition. Hearing the low purr start up had me smile widely. I had missed driving my car, since we had been gone for two months in Santa Fe. But now I was glad to be driving it again.. I pulled out carefully and sped off down the ally way.

It was already 8:50 as I stopped at a stoplight in the downtown area. I rolled down my window, laying my arm casually on top while I waited. A couple whistles came from some guys my age, walking down the sidewalk, which I guessed it either would be meant for me or my car. I thought about it.

My car. Which seemed like the right answer in my mind..

They stopped walking and just stared right at me, awkwardly almost. Like I didn't look like I was supposed to have this car or something.. The light then finally turned green and I hit the gas, thrusting myself and Bee forward.

I got there a minute before nine, parking in a space across from the studio. I got out and soon saw Hayley waving at me through the glass of our dance studio. My eyes smiled through my sunglasses and I walked forward with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Claire!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Hey you.." I grinned, rocking our embraced bodies back and forth.

"How are you? Hows Taylor...?" she let go, adding that last one in a whisper.

I laughed once, "I'm good, and he's good. Sleeping at my house actually.."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why is he there?"

"Chill." I smiled, setting my bag down. "Just visiting, thats all."

"How long?"

"Um.. leaving tomorrow sometime.."

She nodded, "Oh, so just the weekend."

I inhaled sharply, "Yup." leaning over and slipping on my tube socks.

Kacilyn soon arrived shortly after, giving me a big hug. I then said good morning to the rest of my buds and our teacher, Ms. Deborah, walked in; greeting everyone with a friendly smile and began class.

Taylor's POV

There were loud clanks and bangs floating through the air that my ears faintly picked up. I rolled over, sitting up with my eyes half open, full with drowsiness. Leaning forward, my back cracked massively, "Jesus.." I groaned. Then realizing that Claire wasn't in bed with me..

"What..?" Looking around at the empty room, then my eyes catching something bright pink on the table next to me. I peeled the note off and it read:

**_Good morning Sleepy Head =) I hope you had a nice night, I know I did._**  
**_Though if you're wondering why I'm not there with you,_**  
**_I'm at dance class and will be back a little after 11._**  
**_See you soon.._**  
**_Love always, Claire._**

I smiled to see that she wrote 'love'. I guess she did love me.. Why did it never occur to me? I don't know..

I set the post it back down and took a glance at the clock. It was 11:15.. Hm, she would be home soon. I got out of bed and grabbed my sweats that were in my bag, pulling those on. I huffed and strode out of bedroom and into through the family room, where I could see Mark, Claires dad, in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Oh, hey there Taylor." he greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back, running my fingers through my messed up hair. "Hello Mr. Fisher."

"Oh please, call me Mark." he chuckled, drying his hands with a dish towel.

I leaned forward on my elbows against the island counter, grinning. "Okay."

He then turned to me, setting down the towel. "Claires at class.. If you didn't know.."

"She left me a note this morning.. So yeah." I turned my head and saw the time again. "She should be back in a minute."

He nodded, "Yup. Traffic bad last night?"

I raised an eyebrow, seeing that he changed the subject from his daughter to highway traffic.. "Oh yeah, there was an accident on 5, so I was stuck for about a half hour."

He made a face, "Ahh, that sucks."

I laughed, "Yeah it did."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, then continued with our conversation. "So when I went out to get the paper out back.. I was guessing thats your car?" he laughed slightly.

"Yes it is. And is it alright if I park there?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah of course."

"Okay good. Cause it was the middle of the night and I wasn't sure where..." Babbling and mumbling slowly.

"It's fine Taylor. Make yourself at home." Wow, I didn't know he would be this nice. "So back to what I was saying... Hows it drive?" his eyes grew wide with excitment.

I grinned, "Its amazing. Well I shouldn't have to tell you.. I mean, if you wanted to drive it around.. then.."

"No way. Really?" he smiled widely.

"I'm not joking. You can if you want!" I chuckled at his happy expression, which I couldn't blame him. When I first drove in my audi, it felt like a different feeling took over my body, the way that particular car flew down the concrete at incredible speeds. It felt unreal to be behind the wheel. A whole other experiance.

"Sweet, thanks. Maybe tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That sounds good to me." I agreed.

"Cool." I could tell that he was over the top exicted to get to test drive an Audi R8. Especially when you're a major Audi fan.

Just then, I heard the garage door creak open and then slam shut.

* * *

Review please. It'd make me happy!=D


	12. The Three Magic Words Finally Revealed

Taylor's POV

I peeked around Mark to see Claire walking down the hall and passing the kitchen. Smiling, I trailed after her. Mark patting me on the back as I walked past him. I continued stalking behind her, though she never looked back. Was she trying to avoid me? What did I do?

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around once we were upstairs in the hallway. "What?" she blurted out.

Her face was flushed, small sweat droplets flowing down her neck, her messy bun was hanging out in different angles. What she was wearing had me wanting to go watch one of her classes... I had never seen her dance, but if she could be sexy just by being herself, then I don't think I would make it if I watched her do hip hop.

She stared attentively at me, a slightly annoyed look started to form. I wondered why she was acting like this...

"Yes?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, coming out of my daze. "Um.." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow and huffed a sigh, turning back around and heading to her room. Maybe it was because she didn't want me to see her like that. Sweaty and tired. Well she saw me like that first in Santa Fe! Shirtless though...

I just stood there in the sunlit hall, thinking to myself. My brain was continuously sending messages to my legs, ordering them to move. Which they did eventually, carrying me to Claires room. The door was half open so I just poked my head through and saw her gathering some clothes together. "Whatcha doin.." I asked curiously.

"Just getting some clean clothes to wear after I shower." she sighed, turning towards me with her hands full.

"Oh. You alright? You seemed kinda.." I hesistated.

"Kinda what?" her eyebrows pushed down into a line.

"Edgy?" I pulled my body into the room, fully facing her now.

She laughed and looked down. "Yeah sorry.. I was just.. embarrassed I guess."

"About what?" I smiled, walking up to her.

"You seeing me like this." a red hue appeared on her cheeks as she looked back up at me.

I knew it. "You don't have to worry.. I've seen you with messy wild curls before.." I teased, though she didn't seem to think of it as a joke. "But, you don't have to look all glamorous to be beautiful in my eyes. You're naturally gorgeous Claire. And that's what I love about you." my heart suddenly picked up as I spoke of the L word.

She smirked, "_You love _that about _me_?" pronouncing three particular words more straight forward than the others.

I smiled, playing with my fingers and looked down at my feet. "Yes. I really do."

She threw her clothes on the bed, placing her now free hands on either side of my face, looking longingly into my eyes. My breathing began coming out short and hard as she stared at me. "I love you, Taylor. Always have." she almost whispered.

With that, I picked her up in my arms, crushing my lips to hers in an instant. I held her back with one hand and her legs with the other, kissing her with more passion than I have ever had. Her legs tightened around my waist as we went on...

Now that we both knew, I think our relationship would grow healthier and stronger. Even if we didn't last as a pair, it would help our friendship and make it easier.

She moaned as I released my mouth from hers, grazing her bottom lip. We then opened our eyes, examining each other deeply. She smiled at me shyly like a little girl, laying her head against my chest. I laid my chin on top of her head, rocking back and forth as I held her. I took a breath before sitting down on her bed. She straddled her legs out and laid her delicate hands in mine. I held them tightly, knowing that I held the key to her heart.

And she held mine.

* * *

Hmmm, how sweet hehe =P

You know what to do!


	13. An Interesting Day

Claire's POV

I was completely thrilled that we broke through that barrier. Finally saying that we loved each other. Instead of:

"I.. I.. I'll miss you.." or the, "I.. err.. Gotta go, be right back."

It felt as if our relationship went up a whole nother notch. As Taylor once said for that one interview for New Moon, that was eventually put into one of the trailers.

After I showered and dressed, wearing daisy duke type shorts, though they weren't that short... And a flowy spagetti strap top, that was purple. My favorite color. Along with a pair of greek looking sandels. Then, straightening my hair and tying it half up. Stroking on some light mascara and a little powder on my face. Taylor said that I looked absolutely stunning, though I didn't really think so.

He wore his regular faded jeans with a white T-shirt and his leather jacket. I always thought that he looked like a major hottie when he would wear his leather and sunglasses. But I don't think I would want to say that out loud...

It actually turned out to be a fairly nice day. With the sun at its peak by 1pm, it wasn't too windy or anything. Considering it was September.

We were sitting on my bed, trying to figure out what we wanted to do today. He told me that my dad was gonna drive his Audi around tomorrow, which made me laugh. When it comes to Audi's, my dad literally drools once he catches sight of one. Though I do that sometimes too.

"Could I try it out after him?" I asked, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously at Taylor.

He chuckled and shrugged, "Sure... If you're able to handle the raw power of it."

I scoffed in his face, "Right. You have so little faith in me ya know? And plus I have a freaking Camaro, so there." I pouted playfully.

"You have a Camaro?" he raised up a shocked but curious eyebrow.

My eyebrows relaxed into a straight line. "Yeah... I never told you?"

"I guess not." he laughed.

"Well yeah. And I think you'd recognize it from somewhere.." I replied, smirking slightly.

His eyebrow then raised back up again, but in a sexy way, which turned me on. I moved closer to his face, touching my nose to his. Our lips were barely together when my cell buzzed loudly, letting me know that I had a new text message. Taylor breathed sharply through his nose, looking straight into my eyes, his breath tickled my lips. I sighed and removed my forehead from his, grabbing my phone.

It was Kaci. What did she want... I opened it up and it read:

_Hey Claire Bear!_  
_All of us were wondering if you and Taylor would want to come to my house and just hang.. :)_

"What is it?" Taylors deep voice had me shudder as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Umm.. here." I handed him my phone so that he could read it.

He was silent while he read the text, which had me bite my lip. "Is that okay?" I asked, taking my cell back, waiting for his reply so that I could reply back.

He placed his hand on my leg and rubbed it gently. "Yeah of course. Fine with me." he spoke smiling.

Which I think was a good sign that he was telling the truth. Not that he ever lied to me before. Ever. "You sure? Cause we can do something else..." I suggested.

"Claire. No. Now text her back!" he grinned, kissing me on the cheek softly.

I felt a small flicker of heat flow through my cheeks, and went back to my phone.

_Yes, we'll be there! =)_

"C'mon, we'll take Bee." I smiled, stuffing my cell in my pocket and taking his hands.

"Bee?" he wondered. He was already thinking. I knew it. Though he would see in a matter of minutes.

I grabbed my keys from the table by my door and we walked hand in hand down the hall and passing my parents room. "Claire! Where you going?" my mom called after us.

I stopped and leaned through the open door, still keeping Taylors hand tightly in mine. Seeing my mom with her laptop resting on her lap and my dad watching TV next to her. "Going to Kaci's house for a while." I replied.

"Oh okay. Check in with me later."

I groaned, "I will. Bye!" we then fumbled down the stairs and made our way to the garage.

I told Taylor the key pad code to the main garage, just in case, and we walked over to the second garage. I could tell he was getting more and more curious as we got closer. I turned the silver knob and picked up the door, heaving it up and back, opening it wide and revealing my car.

"Oh! Bee. As in bumblebee from Transformers... Gotcha. Nice, I like it." he laughed.

"Good job." I smiled, reaching up on my toes and kissing his cheek.

We both stepped into our seats and I placed the key in its rightful spot. Bee roared to life which had me smile widely. I placed my hand on the wheel and looked over my shoulder as I pulled out swiftly. Once fully on the concrete, I slipped on my sunglasses and turned to look at Taylor, smirking at him before hitting the gas pedal.

I practically sped through the neighborhood like a crazy person, but a crazy person who knows how to drive well.

When we got to the edge of the neighborhood, Taylor raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Damn Claire! We're not even on the highway and you were already pulling sixty back there!"

I laughed to myself and turned right onto the main street, shifting into third gear. "I may look fragile, but I don't drive like a grandma." I said like a flirt.

"No kidding." he huffed. "We should race sometime.." the tone in his voice grew lower.

I smirked, "What about a bet?"

"I won't place one if you don't want me to.." he winked, leaning his head back against the rest.

I shrugged as we came to a stoplight.

"Alright. Then..." he trailed off, thinking.

"If I win, you have to give me your Audi." reaching over, I laid my hand on his thigh, as if to throw him off.

His eyebrow raised at the place where I put my hand, but then pouted and said, "Ok ok ok... Then if I win, then... you have to spend next weekend with me in LA." he smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes but held out my hand, shaking his firmly. "Deal."

"Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Sure." I grinned.

We were almost there but I decided to pop one more question..

"Stick or auto?" I threw out there randomly.

He chuckled but then really thought. "Well my BMW was an auto, but now my Audi's a stick shift. I had to learn how to drive stick with this car... But I guess with either one is fine.."

"Ahh I see.. Oh, well this is Kacilyns.." I announced pulling into her driveway.

"And this is the girl I talked to on the phone?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, you are correct." I grinned.

Once Bee's purr was cut off, Taylor got out and went around, opening my door like a gentleman.

I smiled and stepped, "Why thank you Mr. Lautner."

He bowed, "You're welcome Miss Fisher."

I giggled quietly, though a thought quickly dawned on me. "Oh Taylor..." I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Just a warning.. A couple of my friends are.."

"Fans?" he answered.

"You got it." I made a face.

"Don't worry," he spun me around, laying his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be fine." he assured me.

I sighed and rang the doorbell, which was quickly answered by Kacilyn herself. She grinned at me, "Hey!" only seeing my eyes first. Then they turned upwards, seeing Taylors. "Hi..." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes imaturely and walked past her with Taylor trailed behind me, laughing quietly.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing him move his sunglasses to the top of his hair, he grinned widely at me and I took his hand. I heard low murmers coming from the family room, so I led Taylor slowly over there. I first poked my head around the corner, and saw their excited faces.

Everyone was there. Brooke, Katie, Addie, Hayley, and Mariah. "Claire!" they all exclaimed.

I hadn't seen most of them in a long while since I had to miss summer classes at dance...

"Aww you look so cute today!" Mariah smiled, her big dimples showing.

"Doesn't she always?" Katie muttered, looking at me with a smile.

I smiled and looked back at Taylor who was waiting patiently in the shadows. I nodded, and he walked forward, coming into their sight. He squeezed my hand as they all stared, mouths wide open.

"Holy craphole.." Addie barely yelled, though she covered her mouth.

Katie and Brooke awwed, still with a hint of starstruck to their eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Mariah screamed. Hayley nudged her in the ribs, trying to hold her own laughter in.

"Mariah.. shut up..." Hayley was the most understanding out of the bunch. Yes, I loved them all, but Hayley was like my sister. I could tell her just about anything.

Kace then came up from behind us and went into the kitchen, grabbing a couple sodas from the fridge. I tugged on Taylor, who was laughing beside me by how everyone reacted in their own way. "Guys.. this is Taylor.. Taylor, this is.. Brooke, Katie, Addie, Hayley, and Mariah." walking over to one of the cordoroy couches and sitting, along with pointing to each person whom I'd just introduced.

He smiled at all of them and Kaci came by, handing him a coke. "Thanks." he took it and set it in his lap for now.

"Uh huh." she replied, giving everyone one.

We were still holding hands, which Katie - who was like my big sister - was eyeing carefully. But still having a sweet smile on her round face. I looked at Taylor as the silence lingered and he raised an eyebrow.. Probably thinking the same thing I was.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

F-U-N. Lol! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	14. Honesty And Truth

Claire's POV

"Well this is awkward.." Addie mumbled sarcastically.

I breathed a chuckle and looked over at Taylor, who was now clicking his soda open and taking a sip.

"So your _really _Taylor Lautner?" Mariah spoke up randomly. We all laughed as she looked at us and shrugged.

"Yeah, last time I checked." Taylor grinned.

"How long have you two been together?" Brooke wondering, crossing her long legs.

We looked at each other, his eyebrow raised in thought. "Well," I started.

"Almost three months?" he said still looking at me.

I nodded, smiling widely. "Sounds about right." I picked up my legs up onto the corduroy couch, criss crossing them and laying our twined hands on my thigh. Taylor then started to stroke my hand with his thumb, having me smile shyly. I looked at him from beneath my lashes, feeling the slight warmth come to my cheeks as I felt all the stares upon us.

"Aww!" they _all _chorused.

Both Taylor and I looked away from each other and down at our laps. He was just as shy as I was. Which made him even cuter.

We eventually left after an hour or two.. It was fun but also embarrassing. Though they were my friends, they almost acted like my moms. Talking about old stories that involved myself, and everything in between. Taylor would often laugh and poke my side, or kiss me on the cheek as a act of comfort. I on the other hand, blushed to the point of no return.

It was about 3:30 once we were in the downtown area. "Want some ice cream Tay?" I asked as we were stopped at a stoplight.

He seemed to perk up at the sound of that, but then went glum. "Can't."

"Ah crap, yeah.." I pouted. "But ya know, this is your vacation. Its just a little ice cream, right?" I pushed a little. Just cause, I really wanted ice cream and didn't want to have to eat it in front of him by myself.

He sighed, and thought. Though it only lasted a split second. "Well... Okay." grinning ear to ear.

I smiled and turned into a shopping center which held a Safeway, Baja Fresh, Quiznos, and a Cold Stone. Along with others...

"Ahh shit." Taylor muttered as I parked Bee in front of the shop.

Seeing what he was seeing, I just replied, "Just put on your sunglasses. I'm sure it'll be okay.." speaking of the amount of people in the popular ice cream stpre, recognizing him and all.

We stepped out and I locked Bee, he beeped surely back at me and I grabbed Taylors warm hand. He opened the door for me and I walked into the chilly shop. At first, a couple people glanced at us. Mostly at Taylor. Which was typical. But then went back to whatever they were doing. Then a couple of girls who were my age -great- walked by the ice cream cones in their hands and shot curious lasers at Taylor. I raised an eyebrow at them and they quickly scurried off. Satisfied, I got coffee ice cream with peanut butter cups and Taylor got cake batter. His absolute favorite. We then exited the place as soon as possible, just for his sake and got in the car and sped off.

He packed in spoonful after spoonful into his mouth so fast, I didn't even know it was possible. Seems like he hasn't had ice cream his whole life. We both laughed when he got a minor brain freeze and I ate mine carefully since I was driving.

When we arrived back home, I just left Bee in the driveway. Taylor had talked of maybe going out later, so I just decided to leave him out if I was going to drive. We walked through my house, connected at the waist, and upstairs to my room. Saying hello to my parents when we passed their room.

"I like your friends.." Taylor smiled, almost teasingly at me as we laid on my bed.

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. "Oh my god, no. They were unbelievable!"

"Coming to class after drinking three red bulls..." he laughed, having the memory flow back into my head. I had just come from Addie's house, and we had dance class for the next three hours right? Though, she talked me into drinking some red bull, which I said what the hell to. And ended up drinking three right before we left for the studio. So as you might think, I was like a jumping bean for half the day. Screaming randomly and laughing cause I didn't know what I was doing half the time. Then during our last class, I completely crashed while doing a lyrical combination. Never in my life will I drink so much of that stuff in one damn day! Till this day, they won't let it go.

I groaned in embarrassment and rolled on the side facing away from him. "That was freaking two years ago... And they still won't let it go!"

"Addie tells me you have pictures of me on your iPod?" he whispered huskily into my ear. Sending me into a solid mental state, having me forget that I was embarrassed.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

He laughed gently, wrapping his arms around me and I rolled back over to face him. I peered at him slowly through my hands, "What pictures?" I said quietly.

"Don't worry, I think its... cute." He chuckled, honestly.

I sighed in his arms, nestling my head into his chest. "If I'm cute... then what are you.." I muttered into his shirt.

"Whatever you want me to be.."

I wanted to say _sexy_. But something inside me said not to go in that direction.

"Perfect." I breathed looking back at him.

A light pink magically appeared on his baby face cheeks, which had me touch them softly. Stroking them, then moving to his lightly gelled hair. My fingers tangled in his black hair, feeling his scalp. "Having fun?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I laughed, "Sorry. Your hairs just so soft."

"Just like your lips." he spoke both huskily and romantically.

"Wow Romeo, you really know how to get a girl to fall for you." I smirked.

"You calling it a talent?"

"No... Then you would be a player. Which I absolutely do not believe thats what you are." Speaking the truth.

"Well thank you." he smiled generously.

"You're very welcome." I returned that smile.

I rested my forehead on his, staring deeply into his eyes. "You know what I want to do.." I said with a hint of mischief.

"Whats that.." his eyes squinted, as if he was sensing something weird.

"Watch a certain movie with you." my mouth broke into a smile.

"Which is.."

"New Moon!" I exclaimed.

"Oh geez, really?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm serious!" I giggled. "Just for the fun of it. But mostly I wanna see how you react to seeing yourself bare chested... and all of that." I waved my hand in the air.

"Did you enjoy that when you first saw it?"

Oh hell yes.

"Uhh," I blushed. "Maybe a little.."

His eyes turned to the side, leaving a small grin on his face.

"But! But, I also really thought your acting was amazing. I practically almost cried during some of your scenes." I explained, which had his eyebrow raise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your puppy dog face. Sheesh boy." I laughed.

"Aww... well I'm glad I made an impression on someone for my acting.. Other than my body." his face went serious towards the end.

"Don't think I'm the only one Taylor.. You have all types of fans out there that love you for who you are and what you do." I smiled, touching my lips quickly to his.

"Really.." his eyes still somewhat upset.

"Yes.. cause... that's what made me.. love you." I whispered, my breaths began to slowly come out rough.

He just continued to stare at me with those wide hazel eyes.

"Taylor, from the first time I saw you as Shark Boy," he blushed furiously but I went on. "I thought you were the cutest human being ever. And loved you and wanted to support you on every step of your journey of becoming a actor."

"You're amazing Taylor. Certainly the sweetest person I've ever met. Especially for an actor your age... I-i love you. For who you really are, and I'm glad to have met someone like you. You are an absolute role model for all people in the world and.. I.. i just can't describe anything else. I just can't. You take my breath away as it is." I chuckled.

He pulled me closer, having me feel his strong body up against mine. "Claire.. Thank you. You are like your name. You are the new 'light' in my life and with us being together.. I know that we'll shine brightly as one." my heart was continuing to stutter as he spoke those beautiful words.

"Thank you for everything you said. It means the world to me to hear what you really had to say and that you've cared for me this long..."

"Once a fan, always a fan." I grinned.

"True that." he agreed. "And I love you too. With every beat my hearts beats, it beats for you. Everyday and forever."

I felt tears start to blurr my vision and I sniffed. "Ahh, dammit Taylor.." I moaned, wiping my eyes gently.

A low chuckle arose from his throat as he touched his nose to mine. "How bout we watch New Moon when you come to my place next weekend.."

I inhaled his scent and then sighed deeply. "Sure. You have Bluray?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"Then were all good."

"Sounds like a date." the corners of his mouth grew higher.

"You make the popcorn and I'll bring the sweets.." I said flirtatiously, biting my bottom lip.

His body rumbled with low laughter as our lips crashed together.

* * *

You know the word. =P


	15. Dinner Above The Bay

Claire's POV

After making out on my bed for a minute or two - though seeming like forever to me - Taylor made his way back downstairs to his room to get ready, while I had to figure out what I was going to wear. He decided to take me to San Francisco for the night. A fancy restaurant and everything.

I stuck my iPod into the iHomes dock, scrolling to my playlist. Clicking on Help I'm Alive by Metric. I then rolled up the volume and went to my closet.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my straight hair and moved through dress after shirt after jacket.. Until finally stumbling upon a brown silky strapless dress, that I slightly remembered Stephanie - my brother Shelby's girlfriend, who was like my sister - had given me a while ago. I held it up to myself and looked in the mirror. Hmm, not bad.

I undressed, putting on some clean panties and a strapless black bra, then slipping on the dress, zipping it closed on the side. It hugged my waist, all the way down to my knees. I smiled and then began looking for a jacket of some sort.

Soon finding nothing, I just got a hold of my competition team jacket just in case. I then went to fix my make up, adding a little more powder and some eyeliner. Spraying some Juicy Couture on my wrists and chest after. I moved on to my lifeless hair... I huffed as I pinned a little gathering of it into a small poof, then bringing the rest up into a semi high ponytail. After doing so, I grabbed a small Coach handbag from my room, placing my cell, wallet, lip gloss, etc, inside.

On to the shoes! God.

I looked round my clustered room, soon seeing a pair of black heels calling to me. I snatched those and sat on the bed, and began strapping them on my feet. Soon after, there was a knock on my door. "Come in.." I said, while standing and getting my things together.

Taylor walked in and I met his warm eyes, they stared at me in awe. "Wow.." he spoke speechless.

I blushed and walked closer, also taking a closer look at what he was wearing. Black jeans with a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit, having his biceps accentuate. A skinny purple tie, along with his black leather jacket slung on his forearm.

I looked at him up and down and grinned. "Who is this stud standing in my room, and what have you done with my boyfriend." I teased.

"Ha, ha very funny." he rolled his hazel eyes.

I smiled, placing my hands on his chest. "You know I'm kidding..." reaching up and grazing my lips on his lightly. Feeling his body shudder from under me.

"Don't tease me like that.." he whispered.

"I'm not. It's just a sneak peek of whats to come.." I winked, before taking his hand and making our way down the hallway.

"You look beautiful sweetie." my mom smiled as we stood in the kitchen while she was preparing dinner.

"Thanks." I replied, taking a peek at Taylor from the corner of my eye.

My dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as the kitchen porch door was open; blowing in fresh air into the house. "Take care of my girl Taylor." he said somewhat sternly.

I blushed and turned to Taylor.

"Yes sir." he answered.

Oh god. Please dad, don't be turning my boyfriend into a robot.

"I'm kidding. Well yes, take care of her, but I trust you son." he snickered.

I rolled my eyes as both my dad and Taylor laughed, with my mom saying that was mean. Oh gosh, my dad was a goof sometimes. That's probably where I got it from... Explains a whole lot.

Pulling out of the driveway in Taylors car, we were finally on our way. Taylor insisted on driving... Well just because. I didn't really bother arguing, since I really wanted to ride in it. Let alone dreamed of driving it. Which I almost died before even buckling my seatbelt. Wow, I'm going off topic with my crazy car fantasies.

Khop was the radio station of our choice for our hour drive. Nothing On You by B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars was playing while we were on the freeway, halfway there. Taylor seemed pretty comfortable driving, like knowing where he was actually heading to. I wondered if he had ever been to San Francisco. I've been there loads of times, mostly with my mom if we ever visited one of my brothers who used to live there. I also saw Wicked the musical there, and loved it a bunch. He might have done some research before... Most likely.

"So where we going to eat?" I wondered, taking out my lip gloss and swiping a little more across my lips.

"Hmm, you'll see." he smiled.

Gosh, Taylor and his surprises. How much I loved them...

"What were you saying about a sneak peek earlier?" he brought that back up, with a slight curiosity to his tone.

I laughed quietly to myself, running my hands through my ponytail. "Well.. Just a little something we might do at your place." I looked over at him from beneath my lashes. He had one hand on the wheel, with the other on the stick shift. Let me say, he looks very sexy the way he drives.

His expression turned almost excited... I think.

"You have your own place, right?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"H-house?"

He sped up, passing a slow BMW and continuing down the highway. "Yes, I have a house." he chuckled. "In Malibu. Bought it about a year ago."

"Oh goody.." I muttered with a grin.

Though he seemed to catch my comment. "What do you have planned, little miss.." I saw a small smile grow on his face.

"Nothing.." I said innocently. "Should be fun.." I giggled.

"Everything with you is always fun." he noted.

"Right..." I sighed, looking out the window.

We were now in the city, and just pulling up in front of a huge restaurant that was right in front of the bay. Taylor opened his door, climbing out and walking around to my side. Though a gentleman opened up my door and helped me out, welcoming me to San Francisco and the restaurant. Taylor gave him the keys to the speedy car and slipped the valet a 20. How sneaky, I thought playfully. He then jumped into the car and sped off, finding a safe place to park the car.

Taylor then wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as we heard a couple squeals and screams coming from girls and women around us. We ran into the busy restaurant and met up with the hostess, who gladly walked us to our table quickly, knowing that we didn't really want to be waiting for much longer.

She gave me a couple smiles, though they were friendly. As if she was saying, you guys are cute, good luck to the both of you. Or maybe I was just blind and she was really smiling flirtatiously at Taylor. Nahh. I wasn't positive.

But once we walked up a flight of stairs and onto a private balcony, where our candlelight table for two was sat, I knew this first date was going to be the best night of my life. Yes, first official date at the most. We've never really gone out whatsoever. Just because of the media and the fans. We both agreed that we'd take it slow with that and would eventually make our way up there to finally announcing to the public that we were dating.

We sat down and she gave us the menus, though I only laid mine in my lap. The breathtaking sunset upon the San Francisco Bay had captured my gaze. With the Golden Gate just in sight, I couldn't think how perfect this was. Also being a photographers dream shot I might add.

Once alone, I gasped, still observing our view. "Taylor.. This is just.. wow." I shook my head, turning back to him.

"You like it?" he whispered.

"No, I love it. Thank you." I smiled gratefully. "How could you afford.."

"Don't worry about it," he stopped me. "and remember, I'm.."

"An actor and you get paid at least a million bucks a year, I know." I laughed.

"Well I wasn't going to put it that way, but exactly." he chuckled.

I leaned forward across the small table, laying my palm on his cheek as we kissed deeply with the sunset behind us.


	16. An Unfortunate Club Outting

Claire's POV

"So.. is our bet still on for tomorrow?" I wondered, sticking my fork into the chocolate molten cake we had ordered for dessert.

Taylor slipped a small bite into his mouth and chewed. "I don't know.. If you're still up for it, then I'm game." he winked.

I chuckled, placing another chocolate syrup covered bite into my mouth. "Why not? I mean, you know I'm going to win." I shrugged, setting down my fork on the plate.

"Oh now you're getting ahead of yourself." Taylor laughed.

"Oh am I?" I grinned, leaning forward on the table on my elbows.

He stared me down with those piercing eyes, "You know I'm right."

"You're probably right then.. Well I mean, you already did say that I was going to spend the weekend at your place already." I smirked. "So that means you think your going to win." My pulse sped up as I thought of a whole weekend with him. Alone. In a very large house.

"I could be thinking that. You never know.." he shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

"We'll see, Lautner.." I jerked my head upwards, with a cheesy smile.

After I finally gave in and let Taylor pay for our incredible dinner, though I was so against it, and wanted to at least give him a ten or something.. He never would have let me do that anyway, but I tried didn't I. We then decided to head for a club. It was only 8pm so we wanted to pass the time with a little fun. We walked down the street, leaving his car with the valet since the nearest club was only a few blocks from where we were. I was wrapped in Taylors arms as we strolled through the darkness of downtown San Francisco.

"Wait, how can I get in when I'm only 18?" I whispered once we saw the line forming out the door of club Ruby Skye off of Union Square.

"Well once they see me, they'll let me in right away. And with you looking absolutely gorgeous, they'll automatically approve." he whispered huskily back.

"Oh interesting. So if I look like a slut then I'm allowed in no matter what? Hmm."

"Well you don't look like that. But thats kinda the point... You look like a goddess." he chuckled.

"Thanks a bunch, hunky werewolf." I said sarcastically, managing a small laugh.

When we were finally in the front of the line, the big guard took one look at Taylor and then passed him through. Along with taking one more look at me, than having me walk through. I sighed in relief that it kind of worked.

Inside was loud.

The pumping music pulsed through my body, as the heat of all the people overwhelmed my skin.

Taylor moved his hand to my waist, hugging me closer to his body so I wouldn't get swallowed by the large amount of people around us. Taking me to the middle of the dance floor.

A remix of Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns started playing. I've heard it before, and it was one of my favorite remixes of this song. I immediately started grinding on Taylor, swaying from high to low. He got hold of my waist with both of his hands, moving with me. I smirked at him as my arms raised in the air, one hand landing on his head while the other gripped his bicep. My fingers twined through the strands of his silky hair while he pulled me closer to his body. His erection stabbing me in the stomach. I gasped, though continuing doing what I was doing.

His rock hard rubbed on me as we flowed together, the music filling my body full of lust. The steady beat matched my heart rate, until something changed. Taylor snatched my thigh, hitching it up on his body. I froze, sweat trickling down the length of my neck as I stared sensually at him.

**Now hold on to me pretty baby If you want to fly I m gonna melt the fever sugar Rolling back your eyes**

**We're gonna ride the race cars We re gonna dance on fire We re the girls Le Disko Supersonic overdrive**

A devilish grin appeared on his face as he spun me around, my supporting leg lifting off the floor. My dress flew up a bit, letting a daft come through and in between my legs.

"I'm wearing a dress..." I spoke breathlessly, though close enough for him to hear over the music.

"I know.." his eyebrows raised.

Oh what the hell.

I started doing some small ballroom steps around him, though I only knew and remembered them faintly. I was never a great ballroom dancer but I had tried long ago and some of the steps spoke to me. Especially during something like this. Taylor was smiling at me as I twirled around him, my feet gliding across the floor. I held out my hand and he took it, spinning me back into him. I arched backwards as he dipped me, then pulling me back up. I did a little spin around before grasping Taylor tightly. I could feel his heart accelerate as he held me, mine copied.

The song had ended and Electric Feel by MGMT began playing next. What a surprise, my other favorite song. Taylor released me and I flipped around, holding my hands around his neck. I swayed my hips back and forth, bending my knees as I traveled south. Taylor had clutched my hips, though as I moved, they eventually had to move. Running up my waist, to my breasts, and up my arms. Goose bumps formed quickly as he traced his fingers around my hands. I shot back up and spun around, making contact with his lips. So fast, that I felt like a hungry predator. I could feel his tongue fight against mine as we gripped each other fiercely.

Though the song ended, we still remained. Liplocked and sweaty. He pulled away, panting in my face. I gasped for air and shook my head.

"Thirsty?" he read my mind.

I just nodded, my breaths still slowly coming down to normal.

He swallowed, kissing my cheek before heading through the crowd and towards the bar.

A new song began, one I hadn't heard of yet. Shocker. I just started dancing to myself while I waited for Taylor to get back. Though then feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around. "Oh that was fast..." I said thinking it was Taylor, though I was wrong.

A man, maybe a few years older than me, was smiling disgustingly at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I apologized.

"That's okay sweetheart. Call me whoever you want." the man winked, crossing his hairy arms across his chest. "So I saw you dancing earlier... and thought that you were the _sexiest _woman I've ever seen."

_Scum bag_. I stayed silent.

"No comment to that? Okay. I was just waiting for that loser to leave so that I could have a round of seven minutes in heaven with you... If you know what I mean... I'll gladly open my _gates _for you."

Oh my god. Fury burned heavily inside of me as he called Taylor a loser. I wouldn't have that. At all. But outside my mind, my body wouldn't budge.

"Uhh.." I stuttered, turning back around and began walking a little farther into the crowd of dancing people. Till he snatched my arm tightly.

"Ow!" I cried. Though I doubted it was heard over the loud electric beat.

"Did I hurt you baby?" he pulled me closer to his dirty body. I swallowed, his breath blew in my face, smelling like beer. Lovely. I wriggled my arm out of his grasp but he then captured my waist with his other hand. Now I started panicking.. Taylor where are you...

"Where you going now?" he moved his right hand up my arm and to my face, stroking his fingers across my cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling the urdge to just throw up on his putrid face. I hacked up a loogie and spot it in his open mouth instead. Which would do... for now.

"Gahh!" he choked, spitting it back up and onto the floor. "What was that for?" he released me enough just so that I could knee him in the unwanted area. He groaned in pain and I stumbled backwards, fear filling my mind.

I stretched up onto my toes to see where Taylor was. Did it really take this long to make two simple drinks.

Damn my thoughts for distracting me.

The man then slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor. People who were nearby our little rumble, gasped and screamed as I laid by their feet. I breathed heavily, feeling my face.

I flinched as the pain stung into my skin. Moving to my aching lip, I grazed it gently and saw blood on my fingertips. I let my hand fall to the floor, my vision soon going blurry, figures around turned into moving shadows. My head throbbed continuously as I tried with everything I had to focus on what was going on. I faintly saw two people in plain sight, though one was soon on the ground and never moved afterward. The other came towards me, shaking me roughly. Which hurt my head.

"_Claire..? Can you hear me?_" A familiar voice echoed rapidly through my mind. What was happening? Why didn't my eyes open?

"Claire, its Taylor." Taylor? Oh Taylor... His voice sounded urgent, but also broken. "Please open your eyes if you can hear me.." my eyes didn't listen nor did my brain. Come on! I can hear him! Open!

I was overtaken by a hot wave that was running through my veins, flowing into my heart. Disabling my use of movements. Then I felt lighter, almost as if someone had lifted me. I breathed slowly in and out of my nose, my heart beat felt normal.. Why couldn't I open my eyes. Was Taylor okay? He was carrying me I think... I hoped. I was confused and growing unconscious.


	17. Taylor's Angry Side

Taylor's POV

As soon as I left claire, breathless and sweaty from our dance, I then regreted it. Why did I just leave my girlfriend in the middle of the club by herself? Dammit.

I sprinted over to the bar and leaned on the counter. "Two martini's, on the rocks." The waiter nodded, flipping a dishtowel over his shoulder.

I sat myself on the barstool, laying my head in my hands. I've never seen her move like that before, nor have I ever danced like that with a girl. Seeing her glide around the floor, moving her hips in that way... Had my throat go completely dry. My thing down below was throbbing like crazy, wanting more of it. I slipped my hand underneath, laying it on top. I groaned, and tried thinking of something else...

I had wanted to tell Claire something.. but wasn't sure when was the best time. Maybe her birth-

"What the?" I whipped my head around, hearing screams. Coming from the area where we just were. Where she was...

"Shit." I jumped off the stool quickly, the waiter calling after me with the drinks. I ran towards the middle of the floor, pushing couples out of my way. A few gasping at who just pushed them, some flashes went off which I could see from the corners of my eyes. Man, this would be everywhere. Finally through, there I saw, Claire lying on the floor. Knocked out with droplets of blood flowing from her plump lip.

Her eyes would flicker open and close off and on. Narrowing my eyes, I looked up, seeing the guy who had done this to her. I took less than two steps up to him, grabbing a tuft of his greasy hair and looking him straight in the eyes. Anger fueling through me.

"What the fuck you bastard! What the hell did you do to her!" I roared in his face. Everyone around us shuddered at the sound of my voice. I would to, I didn't feel like being bothered right now. Though the scums face never cowarded.

"Hey, your that wimpy kid from Twilight." oh hell, he had the nerve to laugh.

That set me off, and I just served him a knuckle sandwich. He hit the floor with a thud, never moving again. I cracked my knuckles in my palm, satisfied. People cheered then went back to dancing like nothing even happened. The music had never stopped playing...

My eyes then caught sight of the one I loved. I crouched in front of her unmoving body and shook her gently. "Claire...?" my voice broke. What did he do to her? Why did I even leave her side...

I kept saying her name but no reply came from her. A few couples around us were still watching, seeing whether she was... I didn't want to think it. With that, I scooped her up in my arms bridal style, as gently as I could. Standing back up, her whole body was lifeless; limp and laying out of my arms. I shook my head, the worst flowing into my head, and ran out of the club.

Some people who were still in line outside, gasped and pointed as I strolled by. Some giggled and screamed my name, but I kept my pace and headed to the resturant. Once the valet caught sight of me, he immediately got out his keys and went to fetch my car. I sighed as I waited in the front, stroking Claire's hair out of her face. I could hear her low steady breathing, which brought some light to this situation. I pecked her softly and lovingly on her forehead once my car arrived. He opened the passenger door for me, asking no questions thankfully, and I set her inside; buckling the seatbelt around her body.

"Thanks." I gave him 10 bucks, before running around to my side and climbing in.

I then sped off to the hospital. She might have just fainted, but I wasn't a doctor or anything so I wasn't sure. She was strong, and I knew she would pull through.

I was sat beside Claire, whom was laying on a hospital bed. I held her hand tightly, waiting anxiously for her to wake.. She still hadn't responded to anything the doctor had done. Which worried me. I laid my forehead down on the sheets next to her still body, and squeezed my eyes shut.  
They had said that she might have been just dehydrated or something and passed out. But for this long?

The only sounds in the small room was both our breathing, mine raged and hers deep... And the large monitor that was sitting in the corner next to her bed. The steady beeping let me know that her heart was still there.. Beating strongly.

I had called her parents a while ago, letting them know what had happened and that I was able to take care of it. Though struggling a bit with Mark on a couple things, but they eventually calmed down.

It was 1:30 in the morning and I was growing more and more tired. With my lids drowsy, I didn't know how long I could keep them open. Until a flicker of hope kept them open for as long as I could think.

Claires fingers began twitching from beneath my own fingers. My eyes shot open as a gust of air flew out of my mouth. They continued moving, till finally gripping onto my hand. I looked up at her slowly to see her eyelids blinking open quickly and looking at me.

"Claire..." I breathed in total relief.

She took a big breath in and felt her head with her free hand. "T-taylor... Ow.."

"Shhh.." I crooned, scooting closer to the bed in my chair, I stroked her hair softly. "I'm so glad you're awake. You don't know how much you scared both me and your parents.."

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Some asshole messed with you and you passed out... I came and took him out and then brought you here." I explained.

Claire sat up slowly, carefully propping herself against the pillows. "Oh my god. I.. I only remember dancing with you.. Then being on the floor, slowly fading away.."

The way she put it like that, sounded like she was dying.

"Well at least your awake right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, yeah." she groaned. "Wait, you said... my parents?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes... I had to call them eventually since.. well you couldn't. To let them know why we weren't home by eleven."

"Oh geez... What did my dad say?" she gasped.

I chuckled nervously, remembering. "Uhh, just that it was irresponsible of me to leave you like that, even for a minute, and to even bring you to a club in the first place." she moaned, but I went on. "Though I, uh, apologized and said that I wasn't too proud of myself for letting you get into danger like that... And he quickly said he was sorry for overeacting and all.." I sighed.

She laid her forehead in the palm of her other hand and sighed. "It's been a long night..."

"It has.." I leaned back into the chair, feeling that I was about to pass out myself.

"Doc says that we could leave as soon as you woke.." I whispered, rubbing her hand with my thumb. "Can grab a hotel room for tonight since its so late..." Yawning towards the end.

She peeked at me and smiled, "I'm up for that."

Wow, Claire's back.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Okay, then lets get the hell out of here."


	18. Taylor Lautner, Duh

Taylor's POV

I managed to stand Claire up on her own two feet, though she soon stopped and stripped off her heels. We checked ourselves out and walked out to the car. Driving to the nearest hotel.

I looked over at her, once at a stoplight, she was leaning against the window looking like she was about to go under. I smiled thoughtfully and laid my hand on her knee. The light turned green and I hit the gas pedal, speeding forward. Soon feeling a pair of cold, though soft, fingers on my cheek. Having me shudder in surprise. Claire leaned over, pressing her lips to my skin, sending a million volts of electricity into my veins.

Even just a simple kiss like that can send me into a coma. It could happen.

Once parked in the lot of a Hilton, we both stepped out and I wrapped my arm around her waist supportively as we walked inside the hotel. She leaned her head on my chest, and I could feel her body relaxing more and more. Once at the front desk, their was only just an middle aged woman there. No wonder. It was already 2:45 in the way too early morning.. Her smile was friendly and she guessed that we needed a room.

"Thank you.." I smiled. I couldn't tell if she noticed who I was or not.. but hopefully not, cause I really wasn't in the mood.

"Okay, Mr. Lautner, your room is 945 and there is a king sized bed, and here's your.."

"Two keys please.." I informed her.

"Oh... Okay." she grabbed an extra and handed the little packet to me. "Here you go. Hope you have a nice stay.."

I sighed, "Me too.." I turned around, my arm still tightly wrapped around Claire's waist, and stumbled off to the elevators.

While in the elevator, I noticed that Claire had completely fallen asleep. "You sleep a lot woman." I chuckled, trying to keep her from falling down. Though, I gave up and just picked her up gently, cradling her close to my chest. The doors opened at the ninth floor and I walked out. I could feel my own legs starting to slow down, getting lazier. Thankfully the room wasn't too far...

I shimmed out one of the keys out of my pocket and slipped it into the slot with one hand. Trying not to jostle Claire too badly, though I had to use all my strength to be able to do this. I huffed as I strolled into the room, going straight to the large bed and setting her down in the middle.

There she was laying, sound asleep. At least she was safe now, I thought. Her body stirred and she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees closely. I snickered quietly, and then thought that maybe I should... No. I didn't think she would like me doing that. But she's asleep! Why not, Taylor.

I swallowed and climbed on the bed, on my knees next to her. I slowly unzipped the zipper on the side of her dress, though she didn't move. Sighing, I gently slid it off her body, having to have to lift her up a few times in able to do it successfully. In the end, only her bra and underwear was covering those certain parts of her body, which had me sweat...

I then stood up and started undressing, just so that I was comfortable while I slept also. Only leaving on my boxers. I then turned around to see Claire looking wide awake and sitting up in bed. I cocked my head to the side in real confusion.

"Was T-taylor trying to undress me?" she must have been awake. Or she was just a really light sleeper.

I laughed, forgeting that I was only wearing boxers, and sat next to her. "Well, I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"Oh I see..." she smiled, pulling out the rubberband which held her hair up, and the pins, setting those on the bedside table. "Well... I see that you'll be comfortable tonight." nodding towards my bare body.

Heat rushed into my cheeks as I crawled over to the covers, and underneath. "I always sleep like this, so yeah."

She sat up on her knees, and unclipped her bra, letting it fall down her body and exposing her plump breasts. "Well, I like to sleep like this." she winked and climbed under the covers next to me.

I raised an eyebrow and reached over, switching off the lamp. Claire snuggled up to me, her entire body pressing up against mine. Except her main body part. But this was close enough. Though I knew how she was, and didn't want to get into sex yet. Which I didn't either, so I knew we wouldn't rush into it no matter what happens.

"I love you.." she whispered, kissing my chest softly.

"I love you too." I grinned, kissing her hair and wrapping my arms around her.

She laid her head against my chest and soon, I could feel her body rise and fall with mine. I slowly closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Claire's POV

_All I see is bright light. Shining upon me, blinding me. I sit up gingerly and look around. Where am I?_

_Some people soon appeared from behind some curtains, hair in high buns with heavy make up on their faces. They walked up to me. "Claire, come on! You have to get ready for the next show!" they all exclaimed at me._

_I just shook my head in my weird daze and stood up awkwardly, following them backstage. I was completely confused as we walked around corners and into a dressing room full of girls and backstage helpers. Then suddenly, three older woman got hold of me and started dressing me into a really expensive looking ballet tutu, and sat me down, handing me my pointe shoes. I put them on, wrapping the ribbons around my ankle like normal, but what I didn't understand was that I didn't know why I was here and what was going on._

_After about 15 minutes, the 'show' was about to begin. Though I still wasn't sure what show it was... Or what I was even supposed to be doing in it. I walked up to a girl who looked about my age, she was warming up her feet, shifting back and forth on her toes. I tapped her shoulder and she looked around, I was shocked to see her face._

_"Hayley?" I yelled._

_She looked at me, confused, but laughed and hugged me. "Hi? Hey, aren't you supposed to be warming up? We start in about 10 minutes!"_

_"Hayley, listen to me. I don't know where I am. What is all of this, where are we?" I flustered out._

_She raised an eyebrow but told me anyway, "Okay... Um, we're in the ballet Swan Lake in Paris, France... Err, and you're the main role. You're 25 and you have a Fiance. Of three months I believe."_

_My mouth dropped completely to the ground. What was I dreaming about? My freaking future? "Who is he? Um.. Slipped my mind." I made a face._

_She developed her leg to the front, and pulled it against her body. "Taylor Lautner, _duh_."_

_My heart beat went from frantic to out of my chest. Taylor and I were still together? After all this time..?_

_"You guys have been together for like ever, and by the way, don't forget he's picking you up in the back after the show."_

_After the long 3 hour show, though since it was a dream, I magically knew all the steps and didn't look funny. Hmm, but anyways, afterwards I said goodbye to Hayley and went round and out the backdoor. Where I saw a black Lamborghini idling outside the door._

_I think my heart might have stopped._

_I swallowed and walked forward timidly, opening the door of the amazing sports car. Which of course, opened _up _instead of _out_. Startled me for a second but I stepped inside the slick car and set my stuff by my feet. Just before I could look over at my 'fiance' (this was so weird) I was suddenly lip locked with his lips. My eyes rolled back into my head as we kissed passionately. He let go of my face and smiled at me._

_I wasn't sure if it was just me, or did he get even hotter as he got older._

_His body seemed longer, in torso, and more muscular. Arms, legs and chest. His eyes twinkled furiously like deep hazel stars as they stared longingly at me. The long row of even whiter teeth shown brightly in my face, as for his hair, which was still gelled in its usual way._

_"I've missed you." could his voice get any deeper?_

_I sighed, "Me too." and leaned forward, kissing his lips once more._

_Firey hot passion dripped from his tongue as it grazed along my own. I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh, stroking it softly. We both pulled back, leaning our foreheads together and staring into each others eyes deeply. Taylor winked and turned back to the wheel, firing the car back up and speeding us through the city of lights._

"Oh my god." I gasped sitting up suddenly in bed. I was breathing heavily, clutching the sheets to my chest. I took one more deep breath and checked the clock, it was 5am. Light blue was streaming through the curtains that we never fully closed. I groaned and laid back down next to sleeping Taylor, who I'm glad I didn't wake up. I turned to his face, seeing his features peacefully at rest. I then kissed his soft skin gently before laying my head back down on the pillow.

"That was one hell of a dream.." I whispered to myself.


	19. Crowded Showers And Regrets

Claire's POV

I was half asleep but half awake, feeling a weird sensation coming from my ear. I opened one of my eyes and looked at Taylor, who was now fully awake and looking like a puppy who had done something wrong. Though nibbling on my ear doesn't bother me whatsoever, I smiled smugly at him as he held my earlobe in his perfect teeth.

"Hungry?" I joked.

"Oh yes. Just decided to start with your ears then make my way down..." he smirked.

"Taylor!" I chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." he laughed deeply, scooting closer to me.

I giggled under my breath when my breasts pressed up against his hard body. "I had the weirdest dream last night.." I sighed, staring into his breathtaking eyes.

"And what was it about.." he smiled.

"Well, started out with me and Hayley in Swan Lake in Paris?"

"Uh huh." it looked like he was trying to keep his laugh from escaping.

"No wait, it gets better.." I said sarcastically at his humor. "I was 25 or something... and you and I, were.. engaged."

He swallowed and almost choked on his own spit. "What?"

"Yeah I know.. Um, then you picked me up after the show and guess what you were driving.." I grinned.

"What. A Ferrari? Ashton Martin? What!" his tone jumping up a couple octaves.

I laughed, shaking both of our intertwined frames. "Black Lambor-"

"A Lamborghini?" he cut me off by practically screaming in my face.

"Yes, now calm down before you wake everyone in the whole hotel. Its my favorite car too.." I chuckled at his expression which still looked like he had wet himself.

"Damn, I wish I could buy one of those.." he huffed sadly.

I stuck my tongue out, almost touching his nose. "Oh shut up. You have an even better chance to getting one than I do. So stop being so modest."

He rolled his eyes, but then a small grin appeared on his russet skin. "So we were gonna get married?" he said softly.

I shrugged, nodding. "I guess so... Weird huh? Well I mean not about the um marriage part.. But like the whole thing about me dreaming about my future."

"Our future." he corrected in a husky tone.

One corner of my mouth pulled up into a half smile, "Yeah, I suppose your right." His eyes twinkled at me, just like in my dream. "But, you never know how it'll eventually turn out to be."

"Lets just focus on now." he brushed the side of my face with his warm palm.

I turned my head to the side, kissing it gently. I then wrapped my leg around his, closing my eyes in happiness. Taylor then mimicked me, twirling his other leg around my right leg. My eyes were still tightly shut, though a small smile grew across my face. Soon feeling his warm breath directly on my face, I relaxed more into his grasp. Molding my body shape into his. His delecate lips mashed against the bottom of my neck, moving down towards my nipple. I lifted my chin up, laying it on his hair. As he coresed it gently, biting occasionally, I felt a sloght hesistation. Not with Taylor, but with me. Though I thought I was relaxed, my body was still a bit tense.

"Just relax..." Taylor murmered into my skin.

I breathed deeply in and out, now fully getting the affect of what he was doing. I moaned, stirring under his grasp. It actually felt good.. His lips then abandoned my wet circle, trailing back up my neck and to my lips. I kissed him slowly but with a burning passion. His tongue grazed ever inch, every corner of my mouth, leaving me in total satisfaction. I then pulled away and moved lower, down to his chest. I drew my lips, teeth, and tongue across his abs. Biting, nibbling, and stroking lovingly. He moaned in response, shaking under me. I smiled sheepishly and looked up at him.

"That felt.." his breath completely shaky.

"Amazing?" I breathed.

He nodded slowly, resting his head on the pillow.

After ten minutes of just resting our bodies, I finally stood, taking the sheet with me as a cover for my body, and walked to the front of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower.." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Care for some company?" Taylor sat up on his elbows, the only sheet that remained draped low enough to expose his flexing muscles. I raised an eyebrow in thought, but then looked down.

"I don't have to." he said quickly, thinking what I was just thinking.

"Well, um, you can.. but we just won't.. do it." I muttered.

He got out of bed swiftly, walking over to my side, pressing out half naked bodies together. Surely now your thinking that we're close enough to getting to doing it. "I promise. I'll control myself." he swore.

I laughed, easily pleased, "Okay okay. Come on tiger." I winked, pulling his hand into the bathroom.

Taylor left the door open a crack while I leaned through the shower door, turning the knob to the left. The water quickly rushed out in a light spray, I then turned around to see Taylor standing with his fingers hesitating on the rim of the elastic of his boxers. I swallowed and timidly nodded. He pulled them down slowly, once off his hips, letting them fall freely down to the tile floor.

My eyebrows raised in complete shock as I stared at his fully exposed cock. I had never really... um.. seen something before, so this was a complete first for me. Taylor read my expression and took a small step towards me. "You okay?" he said gently.

My fingers tightened on the sheet that still covered my body, I pulled my eyes away from his flinging cock and up to his concerned eyes. "Um.. yeah... You?"

"I'm good. For now." he chuckled unsurely.

I closed my eyes as I thought, "Hey, why don't you go ahead and step in.. I'll be a minute.." I felt his lips touch my forehead as the wind of his movements rushed past me and into the roar of the running water. I sighed to myself and let the sheet drop to the floor, then moved my hands down my waist to my underwear. Quickly slipping them down, I spun around, taking one more deep breath and stepping in the shower that held a very naked Taylor.

We began washing our hair, just like we would normally do but with a little more to look at than usual... After Taylor washed the shampoo out of his hair, I turned around a little to quickly on my heels and slipped. Falling right onto Taylor with a very loud bang.

"Shit!" I cried, laying on top of his wet body.

Taylor in other cases was in total hysterics.

I glared at him, the hot water continuing to trickle on us. "What?"

He finally stopped laughing, placing his strong arms around me. "Nothing, nothing. Its just, I didn't think you would be this clumsy." he teased.

"Oh whatever, Taylor." I chuckled. "You have to admit that it is a lot more crowded in here, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah.." he rolled his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled, leaning my face lower to kiss his soaked lips.

He kissed me urgently back, and I returned the favor. Feeling his peck with my hand, I moaned as we went deeper into each other. His wet slick rubbed hard against my womanhood. Grinding its way into me. I was soon forgetting what we were actually doing. We were both naked, laying in the tub for Christs' sake, and making out. I promised myself that this wouldn't happen.

I pulled back abruptly and stared at Taylor in shock. He looked at me as if I had done something wrong, but then closed his eyes in frustration, laying his head back down in the small pool of water. I shook my head, upset, and stood up awkwardly, pulling myself out of the tub and onto the floor with a thud. I scrambled to get upright, and grabbed a towel from the counter, wrapping my slippery self tightly in it and sitting on the toliet.

Taylor sat up and shut off the water, climbing out and getting another towel, wrapping it around his waist.

I continued staring at the beige tile, fighting the tears that were trying to fight their way out. Taylor crouched down in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I know I promised.." he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." I said quietly. "I just got carried away that's all." I tried to smile. Though I don't think it worked. I stood, grasping the towel around me tightly.

He sighed and took me in his arms, rocking back and forth. "I love you.." He whispered heavily into my ear.

"I know.." I mumbled into his broad shoulder.


	20. First Run In With The Paps

Claire's POV

It was ten to eleven by the time we dressed again and checked out. I was kinda bummed that I had to put my dress back on. I felt like wearing sweats and a comfy T-shirt, though I didn't have those at the moment. And I was also kind of embarrassed by the fact that if there were going to be a lot of people down at the lobby...

Just cause they would see me, my curly hair tied in a lazy ponytail, carrying my hell heels in one hand, no make up.

Then see Taylor, with his fuzzy messed up hair but still managing to be absolutely perfect.

Probably thinking that we had a steamy one nightstand.

Which I don't think would be good for Taylors image, or media wise is more like it. Though when we did walk through the lobby area...

"Oh. My. God. Its... Its, Taylor Lautner!"

We both whipped our heads to the right -giving me whiplash- seeing three energetic teenage girls scurrying up to us. Taylor smile happily and waved, though I felt sorta out of place.

"Can we get y-your autographhh?" one of them stuttered, a tall blonde.

"We loved you in New Moon, Taylor!" A shorter brunette smiled widely.

"Why thank you so much. And, sure." Taylor kept his million dollar smile on his face, laughing occasionally.

I wonder if I ever acted like this.. It was weird to be on the other side of things.

"Thank you!" all of them giggled, glee filled their wide eyes. Then they turned to me, handing me the paper Taylor had just signed. I just stood there, utterly confused.

"Yours too, please!" the shorter brunette grinned at me.

I smiled in shock and looked at Taylor from the corners of my eyes. Though taking the paper and pen and scribbling down my name. Wow, my first ever autograph.

I gave it back, "Here you go." I chuckled.

The third girl, who hadn't talked throughout this whole thing; though having a cute angel like smile on her round face. She looked the youngest out of the three, freckles covering her pale face, walked up to me and I bent down so that she could whisper in my ear.

"Are you two dating?" her voice soft.

I smiled sweetly and whispered back, "Just between you, me and Taylor.. Yes. We are."

She giggled and gave me a hug, which I tightly hugged her back.

We then posed for a group picture, then said goodbye and they flitted off talking excitingly amongst themselves.

Taylor was still grinning at my face, seeing that I was still in somewhat awe that they would want to ask for me also. Though I thought that the little girl was the cutest girl I had ever seen. Having the courage to ask that very question. I didn't have the strength to deny her like that. But I knew that we would have to start announcing it and saying that it was true.. Which scared me a little.

We walked out of the hotel, only to run into loads of paparazzi. Flashes going off every second, everywhere you turned there would be someone shouting a question at you.

"Hey Taylor! Who's this girl now?"

"Sweetie! What's your name!"

"Taylor! Better hold onto her tight!"

"At least she doesn't have the same name as you eh Tay?"

"How do _you _know..?"

"I don't know, just guessing.. All his girls can't possibly be names Taylor."

Taylor wrapped himself around me, holding me close to his body as we made our way to his car.

Once in, the mob piled around the front of the car, continuing to take shots of us.

"Claire, I'm so sorry." he apologized, buckling his seatbelt.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Um.. Its alright actually. Just something I have to get used to I guess."

He smiled and stuffed the key into the ignition, firing up the car and pulling out of the lot quickly.

I then texted my mom, telling her that we were on our way home.

She immediately replied back:

_Okay! Are you alright though? Taylor called us and told us what happened._

I sighed and typed out my response:

_Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry. Listen, I'll talking to you later okay? Love you._

A couple minutes later, my phone buzzed in my lap:

_Ok, love you too! Be safe!_

"So how was your first signing experience?" Taylor smiled at me as we drove down the highway.

"Incredible but confusing." I laughed.

"Why confusing?" he said turning his head back then changing lanes.

"I don't know.. Just cause, I didn't think I belonged in that sort of situation." I mumbled honestly.

"What? Of course you belong. You're amazing and deserve a ton of autographs." he chuckled, taking my hand.

"Its not about the autographs Tay." I looked at him. His smile faded and he peeked at me from the corner of his eye. "Nobody even knows that we're together. But after today, I think the rumors will start flying.. I.. I'm just starting to figure out if I'm prepared for all of it." I swallowed.

Taylor sighed, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Your going to be great. And believe my Claire, they'll love you. Everyone will. I promise you." the car had stopped due to the slight traffic in front of us, and he leaned over mending his lips to mine. I laid my free hand on his cheek, my eyebrows pushing down into a line.

"Thank you.." I half smiled as I pulled away, leaning against the head rest.

"Trust me baby, it'll be fine." he brought our molded hands up to his mouth, kissing my hand.

I smiled, closing my eyes, slowly letting the low purr hum me to sleep...

Taylor's POV

I exited the highway, driving down a small slope and into town. I sighed, stopping at a red, feeling slightly tired and leaned back against the seat. I then turned my head to the side and saw that Claire was still asleep. It was an unexpected date thats for sure. Not really what I had planned but I still hoped she had a good time. The light went green and I sped forward, turning into a small parking lot with a gas station.

I shut the engine off and stepped out, walking round and grabbing a gas pump, placing into the hole. I crossed my arms and leaned against my car, waiting. A few more cars pulled up, the people gazing over at my car and at me. I smiled faintly at them and ran my fingers through my hair.

A group of girls that were sat in their car looked like they were about to explode as they stared wide eyed at me. I swallowed at their excitement, though heard the low click of the pump and sighed in relief. After paying, I walked casually back around to my side and slide in, also noticing that Claire hadn't moved an inch since I had left. I chuckled under my breath and scooted over, kissing her cheek softly. She stirred lightly but then sighed and went back to sleep.


	21. Packing, Flashbacks, And Lopez Tonight?

Claire's POV

I was just pulling my phone charger out of the electrical slot, stuffing it into my small suitcase. I could easily picture Taylor rolling his big hazel eyes at me, seeing that I was actually using a suitcase as only going on a four day trip. It was a small suitcase! Even for me.

Looking around my room, I was trying to figure out if I was forgetting anything...

Underwear. Check.

Cute outfits. Check.

Swimsuit. Check.

Toothbrush and other things related. Check.

Camera. Super check.

"Umm.." I mumbled. I think that was it. I hoped. I was too nervous to think anymore..

Think about it, being with Taylor Lautner in a large house in Malibu? For four days. I know I mentioned this before, but still! It baffles me sometimes..

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, and noticed that it was freaking 9:15 in the morning! My flight was leaving at 10:30! I had to get to the leave. Now. I picked up my things and made my way downstairs.

Well now lemme backtrack a bit... Going back to Sunday afternoon.

Once we had gotten home from our interesting-date-sleepover-for the weekend adventure, Taylor threw his keys at my dad, letting him have the time of his life.

To tell you the truth, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Taylor had to work through the little hints and tricks to driving the monster well, which my dad picked up fairly quickly. He made three laps around the block and stepped out of the car looking like he was going to pass out from having so much fun.

And I knew how that felt. Trust me.

Afterward, both Taylor and I plopped down on the couch and eventually fell asleep. Obviously we never "raced" cause we were so exhausted, laying next to each other on the leather couch. My mom soon woke us up, letting us know that it was late. Well late enough to say that Taylor had to leave. He packed up, saying goodbye and thank you to my parents and I walked him out to his car.

"Sorry we didn't get to race after all.." he smiled playfully.

"I know right? Oh well." I sighed sarcastically.

"You still know that I would've won.." he pressed on the subject.

I laughed and shook my head, wrapping my arms around his built body. "Right..." his arms wound around me as he leaned down, crushing his lips to mine. My thoughts fluttered wildly while we kissed, passionately, softly, lovingly, tenderly... I couldn't think straight, though all I could do was smile.

"I'll see you.." he grinned, pulling away from my now moist lips.

"Thursday?"

"Thursday.." he agreed.

"I love you, Taylor.." my eyes welling up randomly with tears.

A low chuckle rose from his throat and he replied, "And I love you.. With every bit of my heart and soul." his eyes glistening in the setting sun as they pondered down at me. I leaned my head on his chest, taking a deep breath before squeezing him once more and letting go. He kissed my forehead gently, his lips producing shock waves through my skin. My heart leapt after him, calling after his own heart. I clutched my chest where my heart was continuing to beat furiously, it hurt me to see him walk away. But I would see him again in no time. Someone once told me that time flies when you're in love...

Was he on crack? I didn't believe that saying in the least.

Taylor gave me a little wave before driving off into the sunset. My heart still running after him, though now down the street but never catching hold to the bumper of his car. It tugged on my heart strings as I walked back into my house. Its only three days I kept telling myself.

Now moving on to my lovely week.

Taylor texted me every morning when I woke and every night before I went to bed. Always reminding me that Thursday was getting closer and closer. He told me that he had two interviews on Thursday, the topic being about the soon released Eclipse DVD which would be coming out next month - a few days before my birthday - and a certain subject about filming Breaking Dawn. I brought up the idea if they were to ask about the pictures of us, that were now online, what would he tell them. I had been thinking about it and said for him to give it a go. Which he happily agreed.

We also talked about me driving up to LA Thursday morning... Now that was incredibly difficult. Taylor deeply insisted on having me fly there. Which is just utterly ridiculous! It would take less than a half an hour to get to Los Angeles from Oakland.. Whats wrong with driving? Though he kept pushing my buttons, and I had to eventually give in. All Taylor wanted was for me to be as safe as possible and not get into any more accidents... As we were actually talking, I could hear the keys on his laptop clicking from the other end. He immediately went straight to buying my boarding pass. I continued to argue about him paying for everything but he said that it was completely okay.. I then warned him not to get my first class. Coach would do just fine. It wasn't like I would be cramped for the longest time possible. He was laughing throughout that whole conversation, which had me either being curious or ending up being a bit grumpy.

He let me know that Kristen, Ashley, and Nikki would be picking me up at LAX, since he would be busy.

Kristen? Ashley? And Nikki?

Taylor mentioned that they were all very excited to be finally meeting me, after all, he can never shut up I've heard. About me anyways. Just thinking of it had my face turn into a tomato!

I couldn't believe that I would be meeting them. I was excited as well! They seemed really sweet... Well from what I've read on the Internet of course. And Taylors spoken a bit of them too.

On Wednesday, Taylor texted me, informing me to watch Lopez Tonight at 11pm. I recorded it, knowing that I had to get up early the next day for my flight -oh brother. But I ended up tossing and turning from complete excitement for this upcoming weekend, so I hopped out of bed and snuck downstairs and watched it anyway. Taylor had said that this was his second interview with his close friend, George Lopez. Who had worked with him way back when, in Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

I laughed, awwed, and smiled as I watched Taylor talk comfortably with George.

"So I recently saw some pictures of you... and this mystery girl online.." A picture of us walking out of the hotel back on Sunday appeared on the screen. George raised his black brow, the crowd hooting and hollering, while Taylor just blushed like normal. Though smiling proudly.

"Well? Who is she? What's her name?" Lopez pressed anxiously, but friendly.

Taylor chuckled easily and spoke, "Her names Claire, and she's a very special person. To me." the large audience awwed at the short phrase that came out of his mouth.

"Are you two... dating perhaps?" The whole studio went completely silent, waiting for Taylors answer. Taylor leaned back into his armchair, and I bit my lip. He swallowed and then smiled widely, "Yes. Yes we are dating."

Everyone burst into applause, cheering wildly. I exhaled a huge gust of air that I didn't know I had held and fell on my side on the couch. George patted his shoulder heartily and shook Taylors hand, "Good for you son! You guys look good together!"

Taylor grinned, "Thank you."

They continued talking, something about Eclipse... Or Breaking Dawn.. I couldn't tell because my eyelids were drooping like crazy as I was laid on this damn comfy couch. Soon, I was out like a light.

Present day.

"Hey Taylor, I'm at the airport now.. Getting ready to board. And by the way? First class? Really? I told you that I didn't need that!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit as I rolled my suitcase up to the line of people getting their boarding passes checked. "Anyways, we'll talk about that later mister.. Can't wait to see you, have good interviews! I love you!" I hung up, handing my pass to the woman checking them and I walked through, down the tunnel. As I waited to get to my seat, I thought about what my mom had said when she dropped me off earlier..

"_Be safe okay? Don't get yourself hurt! I love you!_" her voice echoed through my mind.

Me? Get hurt? Pssh. Right...


	22. Welcomed By Nikki Reed

Claire's POV

Once the plane landed, about 20 minutes later - and I'm not over exaggerating - I picked up my purse from under the seat in front of me and dug around for my sunglasses case. I flipped the small leather case open and pulled out my favorite pair from Forever 21. Super cheap but they were cute at least, right? I leaned back into my seat while I waited till the plane came to a complete stop. Tapping my finger on the arm rest while looking out the window. The sun was shining brightly and fully over LA, and it miraculously lightened up my mood. I only came here if we were going to DisneyLand to either perform or just be there. Never actually did any sight seeing. Which I was kinda looking forward to a small tour from my new friends.

I was one of the first ones to step off the plane, with my suitcase trailing behind me. I breathed in the fresh air as I walked through the tunnel and out into the airport. Though I was quickly pulled to the side, only taking one step, I quickly saw through my sunglasses a huge guy in a black suit, along with two more.

"Claire?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on.

He laughed a throaty chuckle and smiled, "Hi, I'm one of Taylors bodyguards, Kevin."

My eyebrows raised, and I relaxed, "Oh! Hi there.."

"Is that really her?" I heard a small squeal come from behind the large men.

Another guard nodded at the person and soon enough I was wound up in someones arms..

"Oh my god, its so good to finally meet you sweetie!" She spoke again.

I laughed nervously and hugged her back, I didn't even know who was hugging me.

"Nikki, chill out!" I peeked around Nikki whom I presumed, and saw.. Kristen Stewart smiling and laughing at the two of us.

"Oh wow.." I gasped, grinning slightly when Nikki finally released me.

"Hey, Claire. I'm Kristen, this is Ashley, and that's Nikki.. She's a little nuts when it comes to meeting new people.." all of us laughed along, while Nikki slapped Kristen on the arm gently.

Nikki wore a blue and white summer dress that came just below her knees, with brown gladiator sandals. Which made me a little jealous. Ashley was totally rocking a pair a skinny jeans, black flats, and a flowy flower top. As for Kristen, she wore jeans with a graphic T-shirt, along with her hair in a amazing little bun that was sat right on top of her head. All of them having sunglasses covering mostly half their faces.

I smiled, my heart beating completely out of my chest as I stared at these beautiful people. We all exchanged hugs, talking and laughing. They were all so sweet and way too to easy to talk to. We walked out of the airport, with the bodyguards surrounding us, and out into the Los Angeles air.

"It's kinda warm today huh?" Ashley said as we all piled into her white Audi Q7.

"Yeah it is a little." Nikki agreed, sitting up front in the passenger seat, while Kristen and I sat in the back. The bodyguards followed behind us in their own car.

"So," Kristen began, turning to me as we drove off. I looked at her, my hands wrapped tightly in my lap as I waited. "This is just a little message from all of us... We're just so happy that you and Taylor are together, because we've just never seen him this happy before." she grinned.

"Yeah, you should've seen him a couple days ago." Ashley chimed in.

Nikki laughed, "Oh gosh yeah."

I blushed, "What? What did he say?"

"Well, I found him sleeping on the couch, what, on Tuesday? Anyways, he was sorta mumbling some things in his sleep." Kristen giggled as she explained. I smiled, catching sight of Ashley's grin in the rear view mirror. "Like: 'Claire... take me away..'" she imitated a low voice, which kinda sounded like Taylors, though I did gasp and cover my mouth; laughing. The other two were snickering up front. "'I can't live without you.. You're so... hot..'" Kristen pronounced the last word with a little more umph.

All of our sides were hurting from the crying laughter that we produced. I couldn't believe that he would say that! I didn't even know that he talked in his sleep... Hmm, something to watch out for I guess.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, after finally controlling my laughter.

"To Taylors house." Ashley said, pulling into a huge neighborhood with huge houses filling it. "So that you can drop off your stuff."

I grinned widely seeing all the large expensive looking palaces that surrounded us. This felt unreal. To be in the car with Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, and Kristen Stewart, driving to Taylor Lautner's house in Malibu. Sound like a dream? Well it sure wasn't one..

Ashley soon pulled into a long driveway that was connected to the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I was thinking that I liked this one the best out of all the ones when had passed. She shut off the engine and turned back to look at my face. They all chuckled in amusement, as my expression went from absolute awe to slightly embarrassed.

"Come on girl! Let's go!" Nikki's voice rang happily as she jumped out of the car.

I opened my door and stepped out, running round to the trunk and pulling it open. Grabbing my suitcase, I then rolled it up the driveway, following the others. Kristen unlocked the door and I think I had just walked into the perfect house.

A enormous foyer was the first thing that you saw, with a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The floors covered in dark brown hardwood while two flights of stairs curved around, ending up with a long looking hallway. I would have to explore upstairs later... Kristen and Nikki left my side, heading further into the overwhelming house, while Ashley stayed as I observed this place.

She giggled and took my suitcase out of my grasp, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." I shook my head, coming out of my excited gaze and trailed after her and up the long staircase to another large room. The master bedroom. Oh my god.

"Wow, this is huge!" I gasped, turning myself around to look at every angle of the room.

She set my suitcase down beside the bed and sat herself down on it, patting the empty space next to her. I walked up to her and sat down, crossing my ankles.

"Okay so Taylor said that he should be done around one thirty-ish or so, and that's about 2 hours away..." she explained. I nodded, turning my head around and checking what time it was. Almost 11:30.

"So we were wondering what you would like to do. Hang out here and relax, or go sight seeing or something else." she smiled.

"Umm, could I maybe unpack and then we could go sight seeing?"

"That sounds good to me!" her smile grew wider.

"Okay," I laughed. "Just cause I've never really seen much.. except for DisneyLand." I shrugged, smiling.

She giggled, "Yeah. We'll make it fun for you. Unless we get trampled by some people, but still. Well, I'll leave you to let you unpack and come down whenever you're ready to go. We'll be downstairs probably eating or watching TV.." she shrugged humbly. We then heard some clanking and banging echo through the house, she looked at me and laughed. "Or maybe they want to trash Taylors house without me."

I chuckled, "Maybe.."

She gave me one more smile before standing and heading for the door, "Hey, wait." I stopped her, having her spin back around.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say... Thanks." I smiled shyly.

"No problem hun." She grinned and walked back to me, giving me a big hug. Squeezing lightly on my arms before letting go, she disappeared from the room.

I was soon alone, sitting on a king sized bed with blinding white sheets and a canopy hanging above me. A happy sigh escaped my lips as I laid backwards, embracing this whole crazy thing at once. Though I knew once Taylor got back, my day would go from amazing, to absolutely perfect. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again, smiling and kissing, laughing. The way he expressed his feelings towards me, and just the way he acts and plays around me, it makes me feel perfect. Without him, I'm not perfect. I'm only a lonely half. But together, both our halves mold together beautifully, making my heart sing everytime we're together.


	23. Together Forever

Claire's POV

Once taking a big breath, taking in the large space, I begun to unpack a few things. Placing my toiletries in the freaking huge bathroom, and by that I'm saying that Taylors bathroom is the size of my room. And I never knew bathrooms could be that big.

A wide jacuzzi with mutiple jets, with a rather large window above it showing an incredible view of the beach. I gasped to see that it was just at our fingertips. Just two steps and we were in the water.

Amazing.

I then pulled my eyes away from the massive sight and saw there was also a very roomy walk in shower with dark brown toned tiles lining the whole shower from top to bottom. With so many buttons and gadgets that I was suddenly confused just looking at it.

After my little explore in that room, I strode back to my suitcase and got out a pair of my dark jean shorts, just cause it was a little hot outside today, so I didn't want to be uncomfortable. I shut the double doors quietly and quickly changed out of my jeans to my shorts.

After that, I got out my make up and touched up a few things, along with fixing my hair a bit. I grabbed my cell and stuffed it in my pocket, and picked up my purse, slinging that over my shoulder before making my way down on of the flights of curved stairs.

Damn, I would have to have Taylor show me around later..

I heard some chattering coming from the TV room it sounded like, and I made my way towards their talking. I soon came upon the enormously stocked kitchen. Very modern, with a breakfast bar and huge fridge. Probably filled with protein shakes and meat. I then turned my head to the right and quickly saw all three of them piled on one couch watching E! News' Daily 10. Nikki turned her head towards me, hearing me, she made a.. uhh, either happy or excited. I still couldn't tell.

"Oh Claire! Look at those mile long legs of yours!" she exclaimed. Having the other two whip their heads around to look at me, smiles upon their faces. I just blushed, laughing a little as I walked up to them.

"Thanks... 5 foot 8." I shrugged, sitting on the arm rest next to Nikki.

"Wow." Kristen said, grabbing the remote and was about to turn off the TV, just when Giuliana Rancic was about to announce the number two spot. Which happened to be about Taylor being on Lopez Tonight last night.

"Hey, wait, that's Taylor Kris!" Ashley spoke up, stopping Kristen from doing what she was about to do. I stood and went to sit next to Kristen, watching.

"_Taylor Lautner was interviewed late last night by the one and only, George Lopez._" Giuliana's voice present while they played a small clip of the show. "_George then fired the hot question that's been on every Taylor and Twi-hard fans mind since last week, are these two dating?_" They then showed the one part where he asked the question about us...

"_So I recently saw some pictures of you... and this mystery girl online."_

"_Well? Who is she? What's her name?_"

"_Her names Claire, and she's a very special person. To me._" All the girls awwed in response. I thought it was kinda weird how they didn't see or hear from Taylor about this.. But I just sunk back into the couch as I observed.

"_Are you two... dating perhaps?_" Ashley let out a small gasp.

"_Yes. Yes we are dating._"

"Did you guys talk about going public like that or..?" Nikki leaned around Ashley to look at me.

"Yeah of course. I was originally very scared at first, but I knew that it would just be the beginning of our journey together.." smiling at the end.

Ashley grinned happily at me, "That's good hun. And did you watch this last night?"

I laughed, "Barely. Just until they finished about us dating, I was completely out."

Kristen snickered beside me, her eyes still flickering to the screen and back to me.

"_Well! That's good to hear isn't it? Our werewolf has finally imprinted huh? They seem like a cute couple, what do you think?_" Giuliana responded when they came back from the clip.

Sal nodded, "_Very nice Lautner. He looks happy too, which is always good._"

After driving back to Hollywood, Kristen and Nikki began the tour while Ashley drove.

"There's the famous Grauman Chinese Theater." Nikkie began, pointing out my left window.

I stared out at it in awe, "Dang its huge."

"Right smack in the middle on Hollywood Boulevard!" Kristen chimed.

"Everythings huge in LA, Claire Bear." Nikki winked at me playfully, using my nickname for the very first time. I smiled in response at how much fun I was having in so little time.

"Oh, oh, here's one of Taylor's favorite steakhouses.." Ashley pointed out as we slowly passed a large building with people bustling in and out.

"Oh yeah, Boa's Steakhouse." Kristen ahh'd.

"He is a meat eater." I chuckled.

"For sure on that!" Nikki laughed with me.

"Are you Claire?" Ashley peeked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, definitely!" I grinned. "I don't know what I would do without it."

"Nicee.." They all giggled.

We drove around a little more, showing me more cool places and the awesome hot spots. By the time they finished, it was already almost one thirty. Kristen called up Taylor and told him to meet us at Cheesecake Factory for lunch.

"He sounds tired.." she sighed after she hung up.

"I would be too, if I did the show last night and had to do two long interviews this morning.." Nikki added.

"Claire can perk him up." Ashley smiled at me as we waited in the car in the parking lot of the resturant.

"I sure can." I winked, chuckling.

They all laughed, and we continued to wait for his arrival.

I couldn't wait to get into his arms. His strong arms wrapped around me and never letting go. To see his bright, warm smile again. His eyes twinkling like a million stars on a clear night.

Just those simple things, thats what made me love him. I loved him for who he was and nothing else could ever change that. Ever.

He was Taylor and I was Claire.

Taylor and Claire I think, no I knew, belonged together.


	24. Cheesecake Factory Funnies

Claire's POV

Ten long minutes later, a black Audi R8 pulled into the space next to us.

"Well its about time.." Nikki chuckled.

Kristen laughed, opening her door and stepping out onto the concrete, "Well he does kinda drive like a grandma sometimes.."

"What about a grandma?" Taylors deep voice chorused the air. I looked over my shoulder excitingly and opened my door as quickly as I could, practically jumping out of my seat and into his open arms. He stumbled backwards against his car and chuckled.

"Why hello to you too."

I giggled, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Its fine." he grinned happily at me, grazing his lips upon mine. I welcomed him back with a passionate kiss, enjoying myself to the fullest, though someone cleared their throat awkwardly and we pulled away from each other.

"Don't mind me love birds, but I'm sorta hungry here!" Ashley spoke with her arms crossed. Taylor chuckled from under me, while I just blushed. He set me back down on my two feet and I wound my fingers through his as we walked towards the crowded resturant.

Taylor opened the door for all of us girls like the sweet gentleman he was and we were barely inside when a few - yeah a few - people managed to notice us. They rushed up to us, asking for each and everyone of our autographs, plus pictures after. Which we gladly did.

One girl, who looked maybe 15 said to me, "I think you and Taylor are so cute!" and gave me a hug. Taylor caught my eyes as I hugged her back, I couldn't tell if he looked like he was about to laugh or just smile.. But I knew that I was smiling. It felt weird to have fans. Utterly weird.  
Ashley, Nikki, and Kristen went up to the hostess to fetch us a table while Taylor and I stayed behind, sitting down on one of the cushioned couches.

"So how has your day been so far?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"Fine. I'm just tired." he mumbled, a faint smile slowly rose on his dark skin.

"You're always tired.." I smiled trying to lighten his mood as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know," he leaned his head against mine. "Though, I'm also so excited that your here. How do you like my house?"

I chuckled under my breath, thinking back when I had first walked into his breathtaking house. "It's just wow."

"Just wow?" A throaty laugh arose from his chest.

"Exactly! I mean, like, the view of the beach from the fucking bathroom?" I hissed in my own dazed amazement.

"Claire.. Shh.." his body shaking with laughter.

"Sorry! But I'm just saying, its beautiful.." I moved my head to look at him, he stared back at me with a big grin on his face.

"Just like you," leaning forward and kissing my nose softly. I scrunched my face up and went back for more. Kissing his lips once more, quickly and gently.

"C'mon guys!" Nikkie called out to us.

We were led over to kind of the back of the entire place, sitting in a wide booth. Guessing that the girls requested it. Which I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't want to be bothered while eating my cheesecake.

Taylor grabbed my hand under the table as we looked at one menu together. Suddenly the waitress reappeared, a fake smile on her pale skin, looking quite nervous actually. Maybe cause she was in charge of the famous table. Apart from myself of course... We ordered drinks then.

Ashley and Nikki both got diet cokes, Kristen got a strawberry lemonade, which I had to get also cause I absolutely loved their strawberry lemonade. While Taylor got an Iced Tea. The skinny waitress nodded and scurried off to get our drinks. The girls then began chatting among themselves while Taylor and I just continued to observe the menu. I sighed and placed my elbow on the table, leaning my head into my palm.

"You okay?" Taylor looked at me, puppy dog eyes.

God, those were my kryptonite...

"Uh, yeah."

He continued to stare, not believeing me in the least.

"Honestly Taylor." I smiled asurringly.

"Okay just checkin'." he shrugged.

"Hey, so what are you gonna get." I quickly changed the subject. To tell you the truth, I was mostly just thinking about tonight...

"Steak sandwich." he smiled like a dork.

"Oh gosh, something new?" I chuckled sarcastically.

He laughed with me, squeezing my hand.

"But hey, it does sound good and I was looking at it. I'm kinda hungry.." as I said that, my stomach growled loudly in agreement.

Taylor smirked and patted my stomach lightly, "Kinda?"

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out.

After the waitress came back with out drinks, she took our orders again.

Kristen got a pasta dish with chicken, Ashley couldn't make up her mind and just got the same thing as Kristen, Nikki was the same but did eenie meenie minee moe and her finger landed on a bacon burger. We all laughed at her expression but she got it anyway. Taylor got his steak and I got a chicken sandwich with avocado and tomatoes.

"So what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" Nikki asked Taylor and I after our waitress left. Taylor let out a massive yawn, having me laugh a little.

"I think tiger needs a nappie."

Ashley giggled, running her fingers through her easy curls, "Just gonna relax at the house?"

"Most likely I'm guessing.." I smiled, turning my attention back to Taylor who was leaning his head back against the wall, smiling at me. I then noticed that his eyes were turning a bit red.. Geez he did need to sleep. "And what are you guys going to do?" I wondered, looking back at them.

Kristen shrugged, "Go hang with Rob maybe.."

I grinned curiously, "You guys...?"

She nodded shyly in response. I squealed and reached for her arm, squeezing it gently. She smiled back at me then turned to Ashley.

"I don't know really. Possibly call up my mom and see if she wants to go shopping.."

"Oo, can I come?" Nikki asked excitingly.

"Sure!" Ashley grinned.

Taylor chuckled, "You should take Claire shop-"

I kept the smile on my face as I jammed my elbow into his ribs. It probably didn't even hurt him, though he laughed and shut up. He knows how much I hate shopping. And to go out with these three? Nightmare! Well maybe not Kristen.. I wasn't sure if she was into shopping..

"Well you guys will just have to miss the party at our house.." I snickered, trying to shake my boyfriend awake. His body shook with low laughter, as his fingers found my stomach, tickling me.

"Ahh Taylor! Stop! Okay, okay I'm sorry! I was kidding!" I shrieked. Everyone was laughing so hard, watching me bounce around next to Taylor while he continued to torture me.

"Stop." My teeth ground together as I glared him straight in his face, though hystrics were still bellowing down below.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Tee hee." he kissed my lips quickly, sending my heart rate up the charts. Even though it was already up there from the time I saw him in the parking lot.

After our food arrived, we ate hungrily.

Feeling full but satisfied afterward.

I couldn't leave here without at least buying a slice of cheesecake togo. And neither could Taylor. So we picked the chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake and had it packaged up for us to devour later... Everyone shared paying, being my idea of course. It made me feel a hundred times better knowing that they didn't have to pay for me.

Walking as casually as we possibly could out of the resturant, we sprinted to our cars without being caught by anymore people.

I hugged Ashley, Kristen, and Nikki goodbye, since I was going back in Taylors car. We drove off at the same time, racing through the parking lot like crazies. Kris and Nikki waved through the window as they turned left and Taylor and I both waved as we went in the oppisite direction.

Taylor drove back to his house in silence, only a few yawns breaking the air. My eyebrows pushed down into a line as I watched him until he noticed me.

"What?" the rims of his eyes now fully red.

"You're just awefully quiet.."

"Yeah, I know, sorry.." he sighed looking back at the road as we turned into his neighborhood.

"Baby, I'm sorry your so tired." I rubbed his arm softly as we pulled into one of his three car garages.

"Its not your fault Claire..." A sleepy smile flashed at me.

I raised an eyebrow as we got out and he locked his car, shutting the garage door. I wrapped my arm around his waist while we slipped off our shoes by the door. He released me to go put the cheesecake in the fridge, though returning back to me sluggishly.

Jesus, I don't think I've ever seen him this wiped.

We made our way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He separated from me again, moving to his drawers and grabbig a pair of gray sweatpants. He pulled down his jeans, revealing a rather large bulge coming from underneath his boxers, and he slipped on the sweats. Pulling off his leather jacket and hanging it up in the closet, he stripped off his shirt before flinging himself onto the bed.

"Goodnight.. Taylor has left the building.." his voice muffled into the sheets.

I laughed and shook my head, crouching in front of my suitcase and finding my boxer shorts. I looked back at Taylor once before pulling down my shorts and putting on the green and gray boxers.

"Those are cute.." Taylors tone still slightly muted into the mattress, a smirk on his tired features.

"Ha, ha. Thanks." I chuckled climbing on the bed next to him. He flipped over to face me, and I curled up against him.

"Nighty.." I giggled, touching his nose with my lips softly.

He yawned. Again. "Nigh.. nigh.." murmuring into my hair.

Shaking my head, I smiled and got more comfortable, laying my head against his hard chest. Taylor soon fell asleep, his breathing low and steady, while I waited for Mr. Sandman to take me away. Though listening to Taylors heart beat instead. Which eventually put me to sleep.

I yawned and laid one more kiss upon his arm before closing my eyes for good.


	25. Forbidden Dessert

Taylor's POV

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,_  
_Makes a man go - whistles -_  
_That's the way they all come through like - whistles -_

"Shit, whats that.." I moaned, hearing loud buzzing coming from next to me.

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya - whistles -_

_That's the way she come through like - whistles -_

"What the hell?" I sat up and saw my phone vibrating its butt off of the bedside table. It was Kellan. Ugh.

"Yes?" I grumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Good evening sleeping beauty?" He laughed.

"Um, yeah, what did you need Kellan?" I mumbled annoyed, I felt the bed shifting beside me.

"Well! Nikki told me that your girls in town, and I was just wondering if you guys would wanna get together... tomorrow maybe?"

I sighed, my eyes closed with drowsiness. "Sure.. Thats fine, whatever."

"Have like everyone meet her at the beach or something? Is that okay?"

"Uh huh. I'll run it by her.." Claire moaned next to me, feeling her arm wrap around my waist tightly, pulling me to her like I was her prey. "Ahh, Kellan, I gotta go."

He chuckled, "Okay? See you tomorrow then.. Two-ish!"

She squeezed me, moving her fingers lower and lower down to my dick. My breathing hitched up, was she still asleep? _How?_

"Yup, okay. Bye." I hung up immediately and whipped my head over to look at her.

_Holy shit she was asleep._

Huh.

I set my cell back down on the table and saw what time it was..

"Six? Damn." I yawned, though it was cut off by a sharp breath I had to take in as she had found my jewels. Holy jesus..

I laid my hand on top of hers lightly, having her stir awake even at my gentlest touch.

"What? Taylor?" she sat up beside me, her hand still wrapped around my now throbbing dick. Stupid erections coming around..

"Holy fuck, what the hell am I.." she hissed, now fully knowing what she was doing.

I looked at her raising my eyebrow, "Having nice dreams are we now?" I couldn't help but smirk at her blushed face.

She released me quickly and kept that hand to herself. "Oh god." she huffed flopping back down on the pillows.

I laughed and flipped back over to face her, "So Kellan just called," both my eyebrows raising. "and he wants to go to the beach tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun. You two having a romantic bro-mance and didn't bother to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why he wants to do this is cause, everyone wants to meet you!"

"Oh." she giggled. That sweet sound was music to my ears. "Soo... who is everyone exactly..?"

"Well, in Twilight terms, just to make it shorter... Um, The Cullens; well you know three already. The rest of the pack... And two undead nomads?" I chuckled at my own confusion.

"Oh wow..." her eyebrow raised as she thought, then it pushed back down, forming a line. "Two nomads?"

"Victoria, Rachelle, and James; Cam." I explained.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I gotcha." her white smile flashing at me.

"So it should be fun..." I smiled back at her, laying my head down on the pillow next to her.

"I hope they like me.." she murmured.

Here we go again..

"Come on Claire. We already talked about this. Did you see how Nik, Ashley, and Kris acted around you? They absolutely love you already!" I tried my best to assure her.

She only stared back at me with worried eyes.

I took her face in my hands, "Didn't you see earlier? The girls that we took pictures with." she nodded in response. "They adore you baby. You have nothing to worry about okay?" my tone growing softer and softer.

"Okay.." she muttered.

I leaned forward, kissing her lips with all my might.

Hopefully this would make her feel better cause I sure wasn't feeling that she was feeling better.

But sure enough, she relaxed and kissed me back urgently. Being her old self again.

"Thank you.." she smiled, pulling back from me and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Anytime." I grinned brightly at her. My heart still thumping away in my ribcage, thinking at how great this weekend was going to be.

I flipped on the flat screen in the family room while Claire scrounged around in my fridge for something to eat.

"Want eggs Tay?" she hollered from behind the fridge door.

"Sure! Um, what movie do you wanna watch, there's nothing but shit on right now.." I went to the large glass cabinets that were underneath the hanging screen.

"Well I don't know what you have!" she chuckled, I heard the low sizzle of the scrambled eggs hitting the warm pan.

"Don't be smart with me.." I snickered. "We'll pick together, do you need any help?" I asked, walking back into the kitchen, which was now filled with the warm smells of cooking eggs and toast.

"Hmmm.." I strode up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she stirred the eggs in the black pan.

I laid my chin on her shoulder waiting for her order. She smiled at me, "Uh, how bout putting some bacon in the microwave for me?"

"Sure thing. How many?" I went straight to the fridge and grabbed the package of bacon from one of the sliding drawers.

"I'm going to have two... Knowing you, you'll eat like four." she joked.

"Har har. Five." I walked by her, pecking her lightly on her cheek.

"Damn. I was _so _close!"

After about five minutes, everything was piping hot and ready to eat. We finally decided on watching Iron Man 2, since she hadn't seen it yet. I finished my plate in about ten minutes, though beginning to pick off of hers.

"Hey hey hey, you pig. This is mine." she aimed at me with her fork as I curled up next to her on the couch.

I pouted and stood, going to the fridge and getting our cheesecake for dessert...

She had finished by the time I sat back down next to her, the movie blasting on the large speakers.

Oh, how much I loved Bluray.

"Well.. this is going to be tough." Claire announced as we stared at each other with forks in hand, waiting for somebody to make a move.

"Ladies first." I offered with a grin.

"Oh thank god." she sighed and dug in. Taking the biggest first bite I had ever seen in my whole fucking life.

She smiled innocently at me with yummy cheesecake in her mouth, "I told you that I'm no good with sharing desserts." she swallowed.

"And I see that." I laughed, taking a bite.

She laughed with me, and I pointed out that she had a small bit of cheesecake on her bottom lip. That familiar red color appeared on her cheeks as she used her tongue to... Hmm.

"Hold it." I stopped her with a smirk on my face. She froze, confused, with her tongue still hanging out. I couldn't not laugh at her, but controlled myself to keep it smooth.

"Ohh.." she smiled sexily and leaned towards me as I came to her.

I kissed her bottom lip, removing the delicious bit of icing from her skin.

She laid her hand on my thigh, kissing me with a fiery hot flame that could've burned my tongue.

I bit her lip, having her hiss in satisfaction, though I smiled and tilted my head to the right, manoeuvring my tongue farther into her mouth.

She snickered softly and squeezed my leg, pinching my skin fiercely.

I then felt her nails digging into my chest, hard. I moaned and journeyed away from her mouth and down her neck.

"Taylor.." she spoke, panting heavily.

"Hmm..?" still kissing her neck tenderly.

"I want to do it."

"What?" my lips froze mechanically upon her delicate skin.

"I'm ready.. if _you _are." she whispered, her breaths still shaky.

I had completely gone cold. My mouth was still attached to her neck, breathing into her skin cells as I stared. At nothing.

She was ready.. But was I.


	26. First Times, Nervous Hands

Claire's POV

"Taylor?" I rubbed his arm gently and looked at his face.

Completely blank.

Did he just go into shock? Just cause I said that I wanted to have sex with him?

"You alright baby..?" I asked again worryingly looking into his glassed over hazel eyes.

"We don't have to do it Taylor. You know I'm perfectly fine with waiting.."

"No." he finally spoke. Jesus Christ.

"No?"

"No we don't have to wait.. I'm okay, I mean- I'm ready too." his breaths coming out shaky still.

"Are you sure?" my eyes pleading for the truth.

He nodded once and swallowed. "Yes."

With that, he swept me up into his arms, forgetting that the movie was still playing and ran up the stairs into his massive bedroom. He laid me down in the middle of the king sized bed, where I sighed and started to think a little more clearly.

"Uhh Tay.." I raised an eyebrow, watching him flit around his room nervously.

"Yeah?" his voice was so urgent; anxious but full with nerves.

"Taylor. _Breathe._" I tried to calm him, sitting back up.

"_Where's that fucking condom!_" he hissed at himself.

I wondered if he meant to say that out loud.

I blushed and slid off the edge of the bed and in front of my suitcase. Unzipping a small pocket and moving fingers around through tampons, pads, and birth control pills, until finally grabbing a small silver package that was among a few others.

What? I came prepared.

"Taylor, here." I stood, handing him the condom.

He spun around and walked towards me slowly from the bathroom, a puzzled look on his features.

I shrugged, "Just in case.."

A sure smile finally came across his face and he kissed my lips quickly.

Soon enough, we were on the bed. I now starting to be the nervous one, while Taylor had finally calmed down and talked me through some things..

"Are you not.. a virgin Taylor?" I breathed, laying on top of him, only my shirt and pants slash panties being torn off.

He blushed in the dimmed light, "I-i am. A virgin still."

"Oh." my eyebrows raised as I thought more clearly that this would be both of our _first times..._

He reached around me, unhooking the bra clasps and tossing it to the floor. My breasts pressed against his bare chest, having me smile. He grinned back and began kissing my collarbone, his lips gliding swiftly up and down the little valley between my breasts. I giggled breathlessly and pushed myself hard against him. His full length shoving its way into me for the second time now, but more surely unlike what had happened in the shower. I moaned loudly, having to grip tightly onto his bare flesh for my own sake. The way this felt... I-i just couldn't believe..

Taylor sat me up slowly, and pulled himself out of me, groaning in the process. "You okay?" he asked me heavily, rubbing my arms.

I nodded, my whole body trembling with the energy that was being pulsed through my body all at once. It was a feeling like no other. I pulled out the hair band that was holding my hair up, and shook my long brown hair down, having it cover most of my body. I fluffed it up with my hands and made a face at Taylor, scurrying out of his lap and to the head of the bed. He chuckled at me and approached my naked and awaiting body.

Straddling me on my pelvis, he aligned his dripping dick into my vagina. My breaths turned quickly into gasps as his warm juices seeped around in my aching core. He leaned forward against his hands on the headboard and found my lips in the darkness. We kissed ferociously, throwing everything into each others mouths. I pulled away abruptly as I needed air desperately.

"Holy... shit," I barely screamed as he started thrusting me. Harder each time, and faster. How fast was he going? Like 100 fucking miles per hour? Excuse my abusive thoughts, I get sorta.. I don't know what the word is.. Wordsy? Or is it just the shock of the whole thing that's happening..

Probably.

"T-taylor..." I gasped his name, leaning my head back against the wooden headboard. My whole body was completely shaking. Our sweating bodies continued to make small wet spots on the sheets. Felt like the Amazon in here. Jesus freaking Christ.. Sorry lord.

He groaned in response as he pulled his dick in and out of me repetitively. Having my walls contract furiously in the unknown pain that I hadn't felt in all my life. I was grasping the sheets that I was laying on so tightly that my knuckles popped each time I squeezed.

I let go as he removed himself from my leaking entrance and embraced him.

Mother of pearl.. Why the hell did I just say that? Or thought I mean..

We fell beside each other, breathing quickly and panting. I felt his body shaking more and more from beside me, I stroked his cheek and his eyes opened, staring straight at me.

"That was unbelievable Taylor.." I laid my head on his chest, faintly hearing his heart beat which for one thing, was beating off the charts. Though mine was too.

"I know.." he sighed softly. "Are you glad we did it though?" his hand tilted my chin back up to look at him. My lips were inches away from his moist lips, so tempting.

"Yes Taylor. I don't think that I would want to do this with anyone but you.."

"Good to hear." he chuckled for the first time in about an hour.

I giggled gently, reaching down and pulling the thin sheet over our bodies. "I love you. So much you don't even know.."

"I think I just found out." he smiled, grazing his lips to mine. Giving me a tender kiss that would fill the memories in my head. I would never forget this moment. I smiled as we kissed, feeling the annoying burn in the corner of my eyes. Tears then slowly poured over the edge and into our connected mouths.

"Why are you crying?" Taylor asked laughing slightly as he brushed a on going tear off my cheek.

I groaned, "I really don't know. Maybe it's cause.. I'm here. With you. Loving you every minute of my life."

He grinned widely in the darkness of the room, filling my heart up with light. I smiled back and nestled my forehead against his. Our breathing had finally slowed and we were now in the slow daze of falling asleep in each others arms. Like usual. Tonight was like no other. My first time with Taylor was incredible and I knew that I wouldn't want to lose my virginity to anyone else but him. I hoped he felt the same..

He was my Romeo and I was his Juliet. Though our families adored each other with passion, which was another upside to the whole love story thing.


	27. Beach Day With Vampires And Werewolves

Claire's POV

We awoke the next morning, or excuse me, afternoon and realized that people would soon be piling in the house wondering where we are. We both hopped in Taylors enormous shower and washed up, though still managing a few sensual kisses here and there. After, I dressed in one of my Roxy swim suits and pulled on some frayed shorts, along with an American Eagle dark brown draped vest.

Can you tell that AE is my favorite place to shop? The only place where I think things look... cute.

I ran some purple jelly hair product through my wet curls so that they would stay curly until I hit the water. I bent over my suitcase again and picked up my powder and eyeliner from my make up bag. Though feeling a light slap on which was my butt..

I gasped and stood up straight and looked who had done it. Obviously I already knew cause no one else was here yet..

There he stood, wearing his swim shorts and nothing else but his hair gelled in its original way; smirking at me.

"Now Taylor.. Did you just slap my ass?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

He shook his head like a little boy. "No I did not Miss."

"Are you sure?" I asked once again, smiling now.

He did one sharp nod with a wide grin on his baby like face, and I took a step towards him, wrapping my arms around his bare torso and pressing my exposed stomach against his own.

He looked down at me and smiled sweetly, "You look amazing.." brushing a damp curl off my shoulder.

"Thank you." I giggled, placing a kiss on his chest. "As for you.. Unbelievable as always." I shrugged from under his grasp.

His body rumbled as we smiled at each other.

"So this is thee Claire! Wow your tall." Kellan laughed coming through the front door with Nikki under his arm.

My face grew hot as he pulled me into a tight Jacob type hug, squeezing me to death. I was laughing hard at him though they were turned into raspy chokes until he let go of me. "So nice to meet you." I chuckled, getting my breath back.

Kristen and Rob arrived shortly after them. Rob british accent startling me at first, having me laugh at myself and everyone around me. Taylor was in the kitchen handing out food and drinks while some people were watching whatever was on TV. Just relaxing before we hit the beach that I hadn't been on yet. Ashley and Jackson came through the door next, along with Peter, Elizabeth, Rachelle, and Cam.

The "Pack" came soon after, just making the whole house a lot louder. Everyone was super nice, and especially Kellan and Paul. The goofs of the whole group. Besides all the other "werewolf" brothers. They, I couldn't get enough of.

Soon enough, we were all walking down the patio steps on right onto the sand banks. Taylors warm fingers wrapped around mine while we strolled down the hot sand that tickled its way between my toes. The boys set up two large umbrellas with a bunch of towels laid underneath, while us girls undressed and made our way into the water.

Even for September, it was still the mid 80's.

"I like your little vest wrap thing that you were wearing." Ashley said as we walked towards the inviting cool waves.

"Thanks! American Eagle." I chuckled.

"Oh nice! I love their clothes." she smiled, touching her toes to the blue water.

"Me too." I nodded, stepping in ankle deep.

"Isn't it cold?" Nikki screeched at me, her arms wrapped tightly around her exposed body.

I shook my head and went a little deeper. I wasn't amune to cold water whatsoever. It had never bothered me when I was little, like for when we would go in the pool. I would jump in before all my friends and they would stare at me like I was completely crazy and was going to get frost bitten toes.

I looked over my shoulder and I thought I had seen a freaking God.

Taylor strode down the sand towards me with a small smile on his face. The sun easily bounced off his intensely tanned skin, sending even more heat through my body, I sank a little lower in the water to cool down. The other guys soon followed Taylor down to the waters edge and jumped in, with some making their way to their ladies. Or for the brothers' sake, they just splashed around each other and played with each other like little kids.

Once Taylor was finally at my side, he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.

"What was that for Mister?" I smiled at him, the waves crashing into our bodies.

"I'm just glad to see you happy." his smile seemed to go farther off his face.

I heard laughter and playful screams coming from behind us, but all of it was slowly drowned out by just staring into this mans eyes. Twinkling brightly at me from the sun. His hair now wet and hanging slightly above his eyes, though I still smiled, feeling so in love.

We slowly leaned forward and kissed passionately under the shining sun. Water splashing us lightly, having it trickling off of our warm bodies. A small grin appeared as I kissed his wet lips, loving every damn minute of this moment. I felt as if I was complete now. Having met all his friends and being here with him.

"I'll always love you.." I breathed, our foreheads connected.

"You'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens.." he replied, stroking my cheek with one of his hands.

"Awww!"

"How sweet.."

"Whoo! Go get it Taylor!"

Taylor whipped around, still tightly holding me in his grasp and we saw everyone completely staring at us with big smiles on their faces. I looked at Taylor the same time he looked at me, and laughed my head off in embarressment. Laying my head forward on his shoulder, while his body shook with nervous laughter. I could feel that he was just as embarrassed as I was so it was all good.

"That was one hell of a kiss.." Kiowa laughed in shock, Bronson chuckling along with him.

Taylor groaned and kissed my cheek before carring me back to the shore. I was guessing that he wanted to deal with some of the guys in private.

He set me down on one of the towels, where Ashley, Kristen, and Nikki had retreated back to, and trudged off to Alex, Kiowa, and Bronson.

We all giggled as we watched the fight brew up. But it soon turned into a playful fight, as they were pushing and shoving each other like usual as Kris informed me. They were soon in the sand wrestling, having me in weird hysterics. Us four then laid down on our towels to relax and get on with our tans. Though I didn't need that much work.. Trust me, I don't do tanning beds! That's just horrible for your skin and plus, I'm already naturally tan.. Which is an upside for me.

My thoughts dozed off as I listened to the waves crashing into the rocks in the distance, low chattering along the sand and the boys still wrestling.. I slowly closed my eyes and was soon in a light sleep...


	28. Soulmates

Taylor's POV

"Wakey, wakey Clairey..." Rob chuckled from beside me as we observed sleeping Claire.

I shushed him, climbing over her as quietly as I could and straddling her pelvis.

Rob scoffed, "Like she'll wake when you're sitting on her like that!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, laughing slightly.

I knew she was a pretty light sleeper, but I couldn't resist. I leaned over her and towards her lips, kissing them gently. At first, they were unresponsive, but two seconds after, she was awake and kissing me back with just as much tenderness. I closed my eyes as it got deeper, more passion flowing through our mouths. Cat calls were flying through the air, most likely Alex and Kellan.. _Kick em in the ass later._

"Well thanks for waking me up.." Claire giggled sleepily as I pulled away.

"You're very welcome." I grinned, feeling my heart thump loudly against my ribcage.

She sat up on her elbows, with me still on her lap. "Where is everyone?" she wondered, still a little dazed.

"The girls went back inside.." Rob answered for me.

I nodded, as she looked between the two of us. "Peter, Cam, Jackson, and Bronson went in the house too."

Claire looked around me to see who was making the noise. "And Kellan, Alex, and Kiowa are still out here.." I chuckled.

"I see that," she spoke laughing.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw the guys far out in the deep, splashing around and being dorks.

Hmmm, looked like fun.

I shook my head and looked back at Claire who was now looking at me with a awkward expression. I raised an eyebrow, "What."

"Can.. you.. move? Or just get.. off me.." she struggled under me.

I glanced down to see my dick rubbing against her own.. I took a peek at Rob from under my lashes, who was laughing quietly to himself and stood up, retreating back to the house.

I chuckled under my breath and took my position next to her. Her bright smile flashed at me as she watched my movements. I rested comfortably on the towel next to her, staring contently into her eyes. She giggled softly, looking down at the sand like she was embarrassed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" A small shy smile appearing at the ridges of her mouth.

"Why not?" I laid my head down on my arm.

She shrugged in response and propped herself back on her elbow.

After a few hours, the house was finally quiet again. Everyone had gone, saying their goodbyes and "We have to hang out again's". I was just finishing placing the last dish in the dishwasher before slipping in the soap and starting it. I leaned back against the marble counter, exhausted and drained from the sun. I dragged myself over to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, then making my way back outside to the porch where I thought Claire was...

I poked my head through the open glass door and saw her. It was like a dream. The way her deep brown hair flowed in the breeze behind her; the way her eyes sparkled as the sun set into the horizon; the way her skin glowed as she just sat in the white beach chair with her hands wrapped around her knees. I didn't want to disturb her. She seemed in such a peaceful state of just observing the sunset. Though as soon as I began turning back into the house, her gentle voice broke the silence.

"Hey, where you going..."

"Oh no where.." I chuckled.

Her laugh chimed through the ocean air as I smiled to myself and spun back around, walking up to her and sitting myself down in the chair next to her, handing her the other water bottle.

She took it, "Thanks." and tipped it up, taking a sip. She set it on the small wooden table in between us and stood, climbing into my lap. I welcomed her, wrapping my arms around her warm body. Setting my chin on her shoulder, I sighed deeply and laid my lips upon her skin. I felt her body shiver from under me, as a response from the unexpected kiss. My arms instinctively tightened around her while we both stared at the smoldering orange sun take its last look before dipping under the blue waters crashing waves. The array of deep colors scattered across the clouds were soon dimmed, slowly retreating to a deep blue.

Claire shifted in my lap, now laying sideways with her legs hanging off the edge of the chair. She stared at me with those chocolate eyes with so much desire that I couldn't contain myself any longer. She got hold of either side of my face and soon our lips were together; moving passionately and lovingly as one.

I smiled feeling satisfied with this moment. Feeling my heart race roughly against my chest; feeling my breaths pick up with every second that passed; feeling her hands twist around my hair; feeling the lust and absolute love coming from her soul.

She slowed down a notch, only to chew on my bottom lip for a moment. I opened my eyes again to see her eyes staring softly back at me. Her tender lips kissed my forehead before settling down into my arms. I pulled her into my chest as our breaths continued to slow, our hearts still continuing to beat as we embraced each other.

Claire was my everything now. I don't know what I would be doing without her presence..


	29. Just A Dream?

Claire's POV

My fingers grasped onto the unusual texture under me. It felt somewhat familiar, almost like carpet. Wait. I'd know this anywhere. I opened my tightly shut eyes only to see myselfs reflection in the sliding closet doors mirror. I knew where I was. But why was I here?

I looked at myself more closely, as seeing that I was in my sweats and a baggy T-shirt. What I had worn to bed last...

I gasped aloud and stood up slowly, looking around my Nana's bedroom to see if anyone was in the room with me. Though I saw no one, my cat, Abby, scurried past me without even noticing that I was in her presence. I continued to watch her as she leaped up onto the bathroom counter and began eating out of her little bowl.

Confused by what was going on and what the point of this dream was, I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate on my other senses. My ears immediately picked up chattering coming from the main room.. My wide eyes shot open, feeling my heart beat accelerate, I pushed my legs forward and out the door.

Soon my nose inhaled a large warm scent of fresh food. I set foot on the cold tile floor, taking a few more sniffs.

_Ham? Apple pie?_

I knew that we always had ham on... Christmas. Okay, so I figured out that this was Christmas day at my Nana's house, but why? More importantly, what year was it.

I moved further and further through the warm home, until I laid my eyes on my mother cooking beside Nana in the kitchen. She looked in my direction for a split second, and my hand raised up to wave instinctively. Though her expression was as if no one was even there. My eyebrows pushed down into a line as I thought.

She didn't look any older, no offense. And neither did Nana. That really got me worried in a weird way. I don't know, but I felt sorta sick to my stomach.

I continued through the kitchen swiftly and poked my head through the door leading into the living room slash dining room. Where I saw my family all around the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, presents in hands, laughing and smiling. I smiled to myself to see everyone enjoying themselves, till I caught myself smiling with my boyfriend. Tears flew straight to my eyes as I watched us sitting together on the couch; his arm around my shoulder and his other hand on my belly.

No. I can't be... What flipping year is this.. I rushed out of the room and back to the kitchen where the calender has always been hung in its same spot, and read the four numbers that were printed on top. I think my heart just stuttered to a halt.

**December 2010**

This was only a few months away.

"_No!_" I screamed, the stinging tears rushing their way out and down my cheeks. I ran back through the room, my relatives passing through me like I was a ghost. I knelt down in front of my future self and Taylor, reaching out one of my shaking hands towards the bulge of my stomach. My hand was just inches away from laying it on the peak before I let my strength go, as my hand was soon back on the floor with a thud.

I couldn't touch anything. Anybody. Not even _myself_.

I cried hysterically more as I kept trying to lay my own palm on the stomach, though ending up watching it fall through like wind each time.

I sat back, sniffling, watching Taylor whisper something into my ear which I guess was funny cause I laughed, having my belly shake in response. He leaned over my stomach, laying his ear right on top and listened. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at this picture, though I knew it wasn't what we wanted.. Yet anyways. I turned my head around seeing everyone else opening presents and having fun, like me being pregnant was nothing anymore. It was all in the past. But I was nineteen!

I couldn't take this feeling anymore, I stood and walked straight for the front door, which I didn't even bother opening since I knew I couldn't. I glided right through and embraced the cool winter air.

I couldn't let this happen. I knew Taylor didn't want kids- I didn't even know if he wanted kids... We hadn't talked much about it. What am I saying? We're not even married. We had sex for the first time the other night! I wasn't sure whether I should bring this dream up with him soon... But before I could really think about this subject, I hadn't noticed that I had walked all the way out into the middle of the street. I looked over my shoulder to see bright headlights getting closer and closer to me, until they just about blinded me. I opened my mouth to scream but knew that it would just go right through me, though I woke up with a gasp anyway.

I looked around to find myself in the family room, the TV's volume on low as Just Married with Ashton Kutcher and Britney Murphy was playing. I shook the recent dream slash nightmare out of my head and found the remote on the floor, switching off the TV. I got up slowly, my joints cracking along, and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed myself some orange juice from the fridge and scratched my head as I tried to remember where the glasses were..

"Aha." I turned another direction and opened up a cabeniet door which held tall and short glasses. I snatched one and poured myself some juice. Taking a sip, I looked down at the marble counter to see a post it with my name on it.

_Hope you had a good nap :)_  
_I'm at the gym and will be back sooner than you think.._

_I love you with everything I have,_  
_and my heart belongs to you._

_See you,_  
_Taylor_

I sighed happily, now forgetting my future scare.. I just had to focus on being careful with him now. I knew deep down that I had to tell him what I had dreamt about, which I'm sure would worry him, but you never know until you try right? I held the piece of paper to my heart as I skipped through the empty house and up the stairs towards the bedroom. I set the note in my suitcase and went off into the bathroom, where I started up the water in the bathtub.

As soon as the water was steaming hot, I poured in some vanilla lavender soap that I found among Taylors stuff. Hmm, he likes vanilla? And lavender. I giggled as I swirled it into the water with my fingers, bubbles filling every inch of the tub. I then stripped down to nothing, and lowered myself into the warm water. It stung my skin at first, but then soon tingled; forming goosebumps on my body. I settled lower into the warm liquid, foaming bubbles covering every visible spot of my body. Maybe I had put in too much.. Oh what the hell, they're bubbles.

Then out of no where, Taylor appeared in the bathroom.

"Holy crap!" I clutched my chest under the water, as his expression grew excited, seeing me in the bathtub.

"I didn't know you were in here." he chuckled, taking off his work out shirt.

I cleared my throat, feeling my heart overheat as I observed his overly-tan-recently-worked-out-biceps-and-abs. He smiled at me, running his fingers through his hair.

"Care if I join you?" he asked sexily.

I shrugged playfully, "I don't know... What if I just wanna be by myself for once?" Smiling jokingly.

His smile turned into a grin as he came closer and crouched down next to the side of the tub, laying his huge arms on top. I sighed, trying not to let him get to me that easily.

"If that's what you want.." he dragged his words out nice and slow.. Tempting me.

Dammit.

I groaned and leaned my head back, "Okay. Come on in."

"Yes!" he whispered in satisfaction.

Taylors warm hands traced up and down my thighs as I laid comfortably in his lap; my head leaning up against his chest. I thought that with him under me would be intensely uncomfortable, but after a minute, it wasn't what I expected. It was nice. Just the two of us, soaking and relaxing together. I turned my head to the side, moving my hand up to his neck and pulling his head a little lower to kiss his lips softly. Our kisses were normally fierce and passionate, but this was sweet and affectionate. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile, having him break the bond between our mouths. I stared at him questionably, wondering if I should bring up what I dreamt about...

"Whats on your mind Claire.." he shifted a little under me, his arms molding around my body, as if they were meant to be there at all times.

"I just had this dream earlier..." I admitted quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know yet."

"You know you don't have to alright?" his hands found mine under the bubbly water.

I took a large breath in and just let it out.

"It was Christmas day of this year.. and I... was pregnant." I looked up at him, awaiting his reply.

His eyes were understanding, though shocked. My eyes on the other hand were filling up with more tears... Again. I laid my forehead on his chest while I cried. He said nothing, but just rubbed my back reassuringly. He probably thought I was crazy. At the fact at why I was crying over a dream. I mean, it was just a dream, not our real future.

_Wasn't it?_


	30. Anxiety Hour

Taylor's POV

My heart was beating out of my chest as the thoughts of her words continued stirring in my mind. I was still holding her tightly in my arms, hopefully comforting her, though all I could worry about was her. Was she pregnant or was it just a dream?

I got hold of her shoulders and turned her towards me, looking into her frightened eyes. I took a nervous breath in, feeling a large knot in the pit of my stomach starting to form.

"_Are you_ pregnant?"

She stared at me, her mouth halfway open, shaky breaths coming out. "I-i don't know.."

My eyes drooped closed, "I'm sure your not..." I started out slowly.

"Well how would _you _know?"

"I mean, well, you're on the pill.. right?" My eyebrow raised as I re-opened my eyes.

She nodded timidly in response.

"Then we should be fine.." I muttered still looking at her.

She laid her hands on my chest as well as her forehead. I could feel her deep breaths flowing through her body, I knew that this was hard to take in for her and to be completely honest, I didn't know what do to.

"Should I take a test..? Just in case.." her voice muffled into my skin.

"If that'll make you feel better with this situation, then sure." I stroked her back with my fingers.

"Okay, I'll, uh, go to the drug store right now then..." she lifted her head back up to eye level. I smiled and kissed her gently before she said, "Oh, and can we just keep this between.. us? Just for now."

"Of course." I nodded, taking her hand as she stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, making her way back into the bedroom.

"Claire," I called out as I got out of the bathtub.

"Hmm?" she turned back around.

I snatched another towel and covered my bottom half, "Whatever happens, remember that I'll always love you."

She smiled sweetly and skipped back over to me, reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss my nose. I chuckled and placed another delicate kiss on her forehead.

"I know, and I'll always love you. No matter what.." her deep brown eyes caught mine from under her long lashes, keeping my gaze and my heart together on a leash that was connected with hers.

Claire's POV

I slid on my sunglasses as I gave Taylor one more goodbye kiss before heading out into the garage with the keys to the car that I had never driven yet.. Great. I hopped inside the black Audi and stuck the key into the ignition, firing up the engine with one simple turn, I was soon surrounded by the loud but low purr of this feisty car. If loud but low made any sense at all.. But at least it wasn't like Bella Swan's truck. I would probably go deaf.

I pulled out of the garage easily and out of the driveway, which was a miracle at that, then continued down the street and out the neighborhood. The feeling of the vibrations of the motor under and around me was incredible, I couldn't believe I was actually driving a stick shift Audi R8. And I hated sticks. Though I eventually had to learn because my Dad said that it was mandatory. Whatever, well I guess it came in handy for this eh? Otherwise I would be braking and hitting the gas like a maniac.

I soon made it to the nearest CVS where Taylor had told me, and I was in the correct aisle with the pregnancy tests and such.. I think. I was sorta embarrassed to just be standing here looking for the "right" or most accurate one, so I just grabbed two boxes, one: One Response and the other: Clear Blue. I then flew out of there.

Heading for the check-it-out-yourself counter, placing my items in the bag and paying. I got stopped by a flew people who'd recognized me and took some pictures, though I'd hoped that they didn't see what was in my bag.. That would set off a lot of rumors, and I knew that Taylor and I didn't want that yet. We- _I_ didn't even know that I was even carrying a little being in my stomach!

I hoped I wasn't...

Though I've always dreamed of having a little girl. Cradled in my arms with Mr. Right by my side. But not now. Not at eighteen. I wanted a bright future for myself, a good one. And if I was going to have a baby, I would want the right future for baby Lautner. I think that Taylor would be an amazing father. Considering that he is the funniest guy I've ever known, and very sweet and caring. I'm sure that he would love to have a child- his child in his arms. The only problem was... that we weren't ready for this type of responsibility. I wasn't ready.

Taylor's POV

I started to make a large ditch in the bedroom as I paced back and forth, waiting for Claire to come out of the bathroom with the results. Of course, I was nervous. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a dad yet. I mean, I'm only eighteen and my career is just beginning. But if I were to become one; if Claire were to come out that door and tell me that she was indeed pregnant then I would be absolutely thrilled. I've always imagined having a lot of kids. Married to the right girl and having the greatest life possible.

I've already found the girl.. I knew that part already.

I soon gave up with walking in circles and sat myself down on the bed, laying my head in my hands. I then heard the water running in there.. I wondered if she was close to being done..

The door creaked opened and I shot up to my feet.

"Taylor..." Claire spoke slowly, but with a smile on her face. A sure smile. I knew that smile anywhere. I grinned right back at her and took a few steps towards her.

"I'm not pregnant."

We both sighed in relief as we embraced each other with joy.

"Oh god, I'm so glad to hear that!" I exclaimed spinning her around.

Her laughter broke through the thick air, "I know right? My stomach was churning while I was waiting.."

"Tell me about it.." I mumbled, setting her back down. "Are you okay now? Now that we know that there's no baby in there.." I poked her flat stomach.

She took a big breath in and released it back out, smiling. "So much better, Taylor. You know that I want kids, but it's just way too early you know?"

"I completely agree." Nodding, my arms tightening around her.

"I love you.." she whispered, placing her hands on my chest.

"And I love you." I flashed her a smile, leaning down and connecting our lips together happily.


	31. Worthy Of Everything

Claire's POV

"C'mon Claire Bear! Get your butt in here!" Nikki hollered from inside one of the biggest Macy's I had ever seen. Well it was only LA. New York was probably much, much bigger. I crossed my arms and laughed, "Hmm, no thanks! Have fun in there."

Ashley and Kristen grumbled and took both of my arms, literally _dragging _me into the store.

"_Seriously_ guys!" I moaned, eventually using my own two feet so that I didn't look like a complete fool. Why did Taylor call them to take me shopping? He knows how much it bothers me.

"Geez Claire. At least I come in and I hate shopping too.." Kristen admitted as we started walking around through the rows of different clothes.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to try anything on.."

They all looked at me like I was kidding, but obviously I wasn't. Nikki scoffed, "Yeah right, like your gonna get away with not trying at least... Um, this dress on." she grabbed a flowy late summer dress, deep purple flowers covering it along with white patches. It tied around in a bow in the back, making it look sorta like an empire waist. It looked alright...

I studied it, "I do like purple."

"Alrighty then! One piece of clothing!" Nikki chimed, smiling brilliantly.

I rolled my eyes and took the hanger, laying over my arm as we walked around a little more.

I pulled on the racer back dress, tying the ribbon around my waist. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror that was in my dressing stall. Hmmm, not bad, not bad. It fit me fairly well in all the right areas, which was more of my concern. I didn't want to look funny in it. Well nobody does anyway. I turned the knob and walked out to my awaiting audience members.

"Well?" I said wearily.

Smiles appeared on all of their faces, "You look beautiful!" Ashley commented first.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. "Really?" I played a bit with the edges of the fabric.

"Would we lie to you?" Kristen raised her eyebrow.

"Well I only met you not that long ago.." I joked.

Nikki rolled eye big eyes, "Whatever Claire. We love it on you and thats all that matters."

"Nuh uh!" I protested like a child.

She grinned at me triumphly, "Let's go! We have our things now, but we just need to find you some shoes..."

"Oh fabulous." I spun back round to go change out of this.

Okay so the total of the day was about 1000 bucks. Over 1000.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking.. Wow these guys are shopaholic's. Except myself of course.

I put in my own share of paying as well, cause I wouldn't let them just buy me two pairs of gladiator sandals, along with the dress, a long necklace and a ring. Not in a million years. Well I only had about thirty dollars, but that's okay right?

They bought themselves a bunch of other things as well.. Ash got some more jeans and a couple simple racer backs, Kristen got a few T-shirts and a pair of shorts, while Nikki got a dress, three pairs of shoes, dark denim jeans, and a fancy top.

The cashiers asked for some pictures and autographs, along with some of the customers in Macy's. I got a lot of smiles from a lot of different people, and I didn't know what to think of that. Either was that good, or...

I wondered if someone had seen what was in my plastic bag earlier and spread the word. But really, that wasn't that long ago. Gossip couldn't spread that fast. Could it? Well it was all in the past. In my past now. Though I still hadn't told the girls about that little incident yet.. I should've when I had the chance. But that's probably why Taylor called them.. To get me out of the house and with my friends. Get me away from all the worries about having kids. And I think it worked. Thank god. I felt a little more in tune with myself being with some girlfriends and not thinking about babies, or anything else in particular. Though a massage sounded really good right now... _Ask Taylor to be my personal masseuse..._

I trudged through the front door with my only shopping bag in one hand and my purse on my shoulder. Waving goodbye to them as they drove away, I shut the door and dropped my stuff at my feet.

"Taylor! I'm home!" My voice echoed through the brightly lit up home. My eyebrows pushed down into a line as I wandered into the family room, seeing the TV off meant that he was most likely up stairs.. I smiled to myself and jotted upstairs, opening the master bedroom door slowly, I peeked in to see him handcuffed to the railing of the bed; his eyes calm but holding back fear as they stared at me. _What the.._

I stayed put behind the door only to see some one- no some whore, step into my view with the shortest shorts I had ever seen with an open back shirt. I didn't even know if - whoever this was - that was even a shirt. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is going on?" I barged into the room and the girl turned around, though I wasn't surprised to see that face.

"Taylor, who might this be?" Miley Cyrus's shrill country voice cut through the air like a knife. She flipped her long wavy overly dyed brown hair over her shoulder as she turned back to Taylor, awaiting his answer. I glared at her so hard that I thought that if I was Superman, her whole body would be in flames at this very moment.

"Miley.. This is Claire. My girlfriend!" his voice husky and defensive.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend.." the tone of her voice mocking and fake. Ugh. Made me sick.

"Yes you did." he growled. "Now unlock these this minute!"

"But I'm not finished with you yet.." she stroked his ridged face with her long fingers. Fire was building up inside of me to see her touch him in that way; speak that way to him. But I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"Do. It. Now." I mumbled fiercely under my breath.

"What was that honey?" she whipped her head back around, pure hate in her eyes. I could easily mimic that.

"Release him!" I finally yelled.

I saw Taylors body flinch at the sound of my voice, but Miley didn't budge. She sighed like she didn't even hear me and walked over to me. My body tensed up for what I was about to do. Only if I had to. I didn't want to cause any trouble, though she was making it really hard not to.

"Who's going to make me hmm?" her breath right in my face.

"Me." And with that, I connected my fist to her face with one solid punch, sending her fumbling backwards. Taylor laughed in shock at what I had just did and I gave him a smile in return, though shaking my hand as the pain started to sting in my fingers. Miley looked back at me, the side of her face starting to bruise; while her lip bled.

"Now," I tried to copy her barbie like voice. "Get the damn key and unlock him now or else I'm going to tell Mr. Cyrus that daddy's little girl wants to be locked up herself in jail for harassing an actor."

She gulped and reached down her so called "shirt" and got the key out, unlocking the cuffs on Taylors wrists. Taylor himself was trying to keep a straight face throughout my entire speech.

"Thank you." I smiled fakely at her. "Now get the hell out of here before something else happens."

With that, she sprinted out the door and we heard the front door slam as she had finally left the building..

I took a deep breath in as I closed the doors and turned back around to Taylor, who was rubbing his sore wrists.

"Okay, so what the fuck was that about?"

"Long story hon. Though I'm sorry you had to come in like that..." he said quietly as I came and sat next to him on the bed.

"You can tell me.." I coaxed.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before starting, "Well, she came around the time that you left, wondering if Kristen was here. And, I said no that she was out with the rest of you and wouldn't be back for a while." I nodded and he continued. "She somehow invited herself inside and asked if she could use the bathroom, so I directed her to the upstairs one since the downstairs is under construction at the moment..."

"I then went to get something out of the fridge until I heard her calling after me for some toilet paper. So I ran up there to find her in here with handcuffs in her hands."

My body shuddered at what I was hearing. What was that little spoiled brat thinking?

"She then got a hold of me so quickly and I soon ended up on the bed. Thinking of when you would get home.. And soon." his expression upset and weary.

"I'm so sorry Taylor.. I knew I should've have gone."

"No! It wasn't your fault whatsoever. So don't blame yourself for what happened.." he kissed the top of my head.

"Did she do... anything?" I wondered nervously, rubbing his back.

"Oh. No, no, no.." I sighed in relief that the monster didn't rape him. "She said something like 'You're not worthy enough to do anything dirty.'"

Now that made me mad.

I kissed his cheek, his whole face, his wrists and then his lips. "Don't you dare believe that you aren't worthy. Of anything. Okay?" I looked straight into his beautiful hazel eyes, searching for the same feeling that I was feeling.

"I love you, and that's all that matters."

"I know.." his rightful smile returned to his face as he took my hand tightly in his. We leaned our foreheads together, and I closed my eyes; taking in this moment with him. Knowing that he was alright now, and all mine to have.

"I didn't know you could kick ass? _Well, _that is." he chuckled, being his old self.

"Well I do have my moments." I giggled, leaning into him.

"Your hand okay?" he took my battle fist in his grasp gently, stroking it.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, fine. Never thought I could hit someone that hard.." his low laughter filled my ears.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime tootsie pop." I laughed as I tried to sound like a woman from a 20's gangster movie.

His laugh bellowed through his throat as he pulled me into a fateful kiss. I smiled widely, pulling his shirt off and pulling ourselves down into the middle of the bed.

"You're a graceful kisser you know that?" he breathed in between it.

I burst into a fit of amusement, "Graceful? I don't know if I've ever heard of a graceful kisser."

"That's cause you're the first." he tugged my body closer to his.

"So what does that make me?"

"Beautiful, soulful, quirky, funny, rare, happy, interesting, and unique." he said everything all in one breath.

"Wow, thank you Sir." My heart beating quickly as my eyes smiled at this person whom I knew I would love all my long life.


	32. Never Let You Go

Claire's POV

Mmm Sunday morning, my sleepy mind thought.. Reminding me that tomorrow was Monday, and Monday was the day I would be going home. Damn. Why did the few days that you had with your boyfriend have to go by so quickly?

I groaned as I flipped onto my stomach, turning my head to the side; I observed Taylor. His tan muscular back was facing me as he slept soundly. I smiled to myself and yelled at my brain to order my legs to get me out of bed, which after a minute or two, I actually did. I picked up my T-shirt from the floor, along with my sweatpants and pulled them back on my bare body. I then tip toed across the wooden flooring and out of the bedroom.

"Holy shit, its like Antarctica in this freaking house." I whispered, now shivering a bit as I made my way down the hall where I thought was the study.. Oh yes, I found it. Turning into a doorway, I was soon in an open space with a large window in the center; letting in a huge amount of sunlight into the chilly room. I sat myself down in the desk chair and turned on the computer. I needed to check my Inbox cause my Dad was sending me my boarding pass for tomorrow and I needed to print it out... Hope he doesn't have a pass-

Dammit.

A little window appeared with Taylors user picture and a little space for the password that I didn't know.. Okay... Um. I typed in Roxy cause that's his dogs name.. Fail.

Taylorrules. Wrong.

Twilight. Eh no.

TDL18. I really thought that one would work.

Just when I was about to give up, the man of the century strolls into the room. Shirtless.

"Whatcha doin?" he yawned, making his way over to me.

"Trying to figure out your damn password." I growled playfully.

He laughed and kissed my head, leaning forward from behind me and typing it out on the keyboard. His warm arms laying on top of mine gave me mountain high goosebumps..

"It's your birthday.." he whispered into my ear, sending chilling thoughts into my head.

My heart fluttered like hummingbirds wings, "Oh geez, I could've figured that out.."

"But you didn't." he spun my chair around so that he could straddle my waist.

I then didn't notice to see that he was only in his boxers too. Though I went with what he was doing and wrapped my arms around his torso..

"Well, don't distract me now please, I have to look up something.."

"Which is.."

"An email from my dad." I sighed, resting my forehead on his chest.

"Oh right. With the boarding pass?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Now hop off my pelvis before your _hardness_ breaks it." I looked back up at him with a grin, seeing that the comment made his cheeks flame bright red in the morning light. He did what I said and took his place behind the chair like before, while I got on Yahoo and typed in my email. Scrolling through my Inbox, I clicked on the newest email which was labeled 'Plane Ticket'.

After I printed it out, having Taylor help me with that a little, I was about to close the window when an ad came up..

**Fox's So You Think You Can Dance!**  
**Auditions for Season 8 in Los Angeles - Sunday September 19th and Monday September 20th!**  
**Orpheum Theatre 842 S. Broadway Los Angeles, CA 90014 **

**9AM SHARP! Get your ticket to Vegas today!**

Oh my lord.

Wait, I'm eighteen right? Yeah Claire, duh.

"You should do it baby." My skin shivered as Taylors deep voice broke the small silence.

"What." My voice suddenly turned nervous and raw.

"Are you okay?" He pulled my face into his hands, our eyes connected, though I could still feel the uneasiness in my stomach.

"You think I should?"

"I know you should. This is your dream isn't it? Might as well do it while you're here right?" his smile was reassuring but I was still stuck in the emotionless state of trying to breathe again.

"Okay, okay.. I'll, uh, do it.." my eyes glanced at the computer screens clock, and I saw that it was past nine thirty. "Tomorrow though." I flickered back at Taylor.

He let go of my face and kissed me quickly. "Great! I can't wait for you to go to Vegas." his beautiful face glowing with excitement.

"Yeahh.." I chuckled softly mostly to myself.

While we ate breakfast together, I called up my mom to tell her what I was doing tomorrow. Of course, she was extremely excited for me and told me to call Ms. Deborah and Holly -my ballet teacher and lyrical teacher, whom have been teaching me since I began dancing. I agreed and told her to let everyone else know since I felt as if I was about to throw up. After I talked to Deb, who was very very happy for me and wished me the best of luck, I called Holly, only to ask her for some much needed advice...

"Hey, um, so what do you think I should show them?" I asked her, laughing a bit.

"What? Oh a dance?"

"Uh yeah. I'm not entirely sure what to do..."

"Why not do your solo? The Jar Of Hearts one." she suggested.

"Oh yeah! I loved that one... I think I have the CD with me, though I don't know why.. Thank goodness though." I giggled gently.

"Okay, well call me tomorrow and tell me _everything!_ Good luck and _believe in yourself!_" I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was smiling widely. She always said that I had always have had trouble with expressing myself more; having more confidence within myself, stuff like that. But I've been working on it more recently and everyones been saying that they've seen great improvement with me. So I felt good about tomorrow already. I really felt this song and the movements and I knew that if I just got completely lost in the music, that I would do just fine. Being myself was the key to this competition. I just had to trust myself with everything that I knew.

Taylor and I then retreated back upstairs to get dressed for the day. He said that he had the day off so we could spend some time together.. Oh goodie. I meant that in the greatest way possible, but it was just hard to think that I would be going home soon. Again.

"So are you excited to audition tomorrow?" Taylor asked me for the millionth time once we were at the park in Valencia, where his family still lived.

I looked up at him flatly, "Sure, I guess. But you know how I feel about auditions!"

"I know." he chuckled, "But come on. Lighten up a bit. You're an amazing dancer-"

"You haven't even seen me dance."

"I know that, and I'm very anxious to watch you tomorrow... But I mean, you are gonna do great. I just know it." He smiled warmly.

I wove my fingers through his, as we strolled through the breezy open park. "Thank you. But now you've made me a lot more nervous to know that you'll be watching."

"Right. Don't even think of me being in there. Just dance for yourself okay?" His other hand laid on my shoulder as he stood in front of me. I stared up into his enormous eyes, soon losing all feeling of my nerves and just relaxing into his presence and feeling.

I took one step forward and fell into his arms, sighing in happiness that he was the best boyfriend ever. He embraced me back and whispered, "Whats this for?"

"Just letting you know how awesome you are right now." I smiled into his leather jacket.

"And why do I deserve to claim this awesome award?" His tone amused and light.

"Cause you make me lose myself. I just lost all my nerves and feelings for tomorrow and I feel hundred times better at the moment.. Cause you're the best boyfriend ever, and ever, and ever." I know I sound like a child holding their favorite stuffed bear and never wanting to let go, but that's kinda how I felt now. You never want to let go of the one person that you love. The one person that makes you feel worth something. The one that made you feel better when you were feeling let down or hurt. That was Taylor written all over it.

"Aw, you're so sweet." His finger lifted my chin up to look at him; to see his bright smile. I giggled under my breath and reached up on my toes , placing a small kiss on his soft lips. Though he turned my soft into his passionate. Good thing the park was completely empty.

He then did something unexpected. Moving his warm hands down my body and to my stomach, his fingers starting moving rapidly against me. I squealed instantly and jumped away from him.

"Taylor, what the hell!" I laughed, obviously being very ticklish.

"Just so happens that the Tickle Monster is in town today." A devious grin appeared on his russet skin as he held up his hands and walked towards me.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, running around in circles, which started a chase of cat and mouse. Him being the cat of course.. Cause he was so stealthy.

I ran over to the slide, running underneath though he continued to follow me, laughing his hilarious laugh. After making it past the swings, I made around the tree but he went the other way, catching me in his arms.

"Smarty pants." I huffed, looking at him.

"You know it." his grin turned cheesy as he kissed my forehead. He then pulled me down into the grass, placing kisses all over my face with me squirming under him playfully. I liked this side of him. This is Taylor at his greatest. Funny but lovable. Playful but sweet.

After the last kiss that was placed in its rightful spot, which was my lips, he finally laid next to me; wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I cuddled into his side.

"I love you Taylor Lautner." I stroked his cheek before laying it on his chest.

"I love you too Miss Fisher." he leant down and grazed his mouth on my forehead once more, lingering lovingly.

"Forever?"

"Forever." he placed our intertwined hands upon the fabric of his shirt where the hot blood pulsed furiously through his heart underneath.


	33. The Audition Of My Life: SYTYCD!

Claire's POV

We arrived at the theatre around 6:30 in the damn morning, and of course I was as grumpy as ever being up this early. As we drove by the front once, there was a short but soon to be mile long line forming outside the doors. I sighed, starting to feel my stomach twist in knots as Taylor held my hand tightly among his. It helped a little but I couldn't just say that it washed my nerves away..

He knew that he couldn't stand out there with me until nine cause of all the people. I knew I needed his company through this time, but I didn't want him to get swarmed. What are the odds of _all _these dancers being Twilight fans? I don't even want to know..

"You okay if I drop you off here?" He spoke now that he had parked slightly away from the crowd.

I just nodded and looked at him.

"You'll be great Claire. I'll be watching you and then everything will be fine okay?" He said comfortingly pulling me into his strong embrace.

I swallowed, hugging him back as tightly as I could, before kissing his lips once more. He returned the favor by giving me passion and assurance through it. I finally pulled away and grabbed my things, stepping out of the sleek car.

"I'll see you.." His smile flashed onto his face.

I grinned back, "Love you!" he repeated my words before driving off, leaving me to fend for my self. I turned towards the theatre and began walking to put myself in line.

"Are you ready to dance everyone?" Cat Deeley's voice boomed through her megaphone as she stared excitedly at us.

It was finally a minute before nine and the long line had gotten so long it went completely around the corner and down the block. It was insane. The girls who I was standing with were just as glad as I was by getting here a little bit earlier. One was from San Jose and she was a contemporary dancer. Her name was Ryan and I thought I had remembered her from somewhere.. Her blonde curly hair was such a stand out. She had tried out last year for the Top 10 but didn't make it, so she had come back for another go.

"Are you excited Claire? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm even talking to you. I mean, you're Taylor Lautner's girlfriend for Christs' sake!" She exclaimed at me as we waited inside to get signed in and our numbers.

I laughed at her amusement, "Yeah I am in a way.. But still so nervous! How about you? Since this is your.. second time trying?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the butterflies are still here but it feels like it was just yesterday when I was in here last."

"Oh I'll bet." I smiled.

She grinned and spun around seeing that it was her turn to sign. After she was finished I wrote down my name and age, such and such, and grabbed my number sticker. I couldn't believe I was actually here! This was nuts, crazy, unbelievable! I peeled off the sticker and stuck it right on my stomach, pressing it down. Ryan and I then walked over to a little corner where we could stretch slowly and concentrate on our music and steps. I took out my iPod and stuck the headphones in, playing my song _Grace _on repeat. I could easily get into this song; lost in it. Soon, I would be stretching one thing then the next, I would be practicing my moves in front of the camera. I wondered if these would air on TV..

"Excuse me sweetie?" I heard that familiar British tone break the airs surface.

I looked up to see Cat's sweet face and stood up. "Yes?"

"Can I do a quick interview with you? If it's alright."

"Oh! Sure.. Sure, yeah, uhh.." I was suddenly nervous and frantic. Ryan chuckled at me while she continued stretching. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed my sweatpants, pulling them over my shorts, before walking with Cat to go sit down on the stairs.

"So this is going to be on TV?" I asked, grinning slightly as a cameraman followed us and sat down in front.

She nodded, getting herself comfortable. "Yes. Is that okay for you darling?"

"Oh yeah, of course." I started wringing my hands together.

The camera man signaled that he was rolling and Cat began speaking.

"So hello Claire," she held out her hand, smiling, and I shook it. "This is your first year correct?"

"Yeah, finally eighteen!" I laughed nervously.

"Are you nervous? Cause you seem a bit tense there.."

I groaned and looked down, blushing. "I am to be honest. And yeah, being on TV should make you nervous right?"

She laughed with me and went on, "And I hear that you have been Taylor Lautner's girlfriend for quite a while now, am I right?"

_I knew this was going to be brought up._ "Yes. For about three and a half months now." I smiled.

"And how's it going?"

"Great thank you."

"Will he be watching you today?" she pressed.

"Yes he will be present during my solo. That's the plan."

"Oh goodie! We've got a werewolf in the house this morning!" she clapped her hands happily.

I couldn't help but giggle in her excitement.

She asked a few more questions before giving me a quick squeeze and letting me go on with preparing myself.

After about ten minutes, it was Ryan's turn. Then right after, I was next. She pulled me into a hug and I wished her good luck before she ducked into the auditorium in which I followed so that I could watch her. I stood in the back, leaning up against the wall, my CD in my tight hands as my stomach twisted. Once her music started, I recognized it easily.

Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + the Machine.

_I was a heavy heart to carry, _

_My beloved was weighed down,_

_My arms around his neck, _

_My fingers laced a crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry,_

_My feet dragged across the ground,_

_And he took me to the river, _

_Where he slowly let me drown_

Her movements were flawless and beautiful as she flowed around the stage, her presence uplifting though I could feel the sorrow that she felt through the song.

_My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball _

_Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms _

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms_

Nigel then lifted up his hand, signaling the player to stop. Ryan stopped breathless and walked forward towards the mic, though I clapped loudly for her, screaming her name and rooting for her. She smiled and placed her hands behind her back while the judges talked with her. I closed my eyes and looked down, beginning to jump up and down to get my muscles warm again. This was it. I was going to do this, be confident, and shine.

"Hey.." A low whisper had me shudder in shock as I fell into my loves arms.

"Jesus Christ you scared me," I laughed quietly.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm here." His smile glowed in the dimmed room as our bodies swayed.

"Thank you." I grinned, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He then pouted, for some unknown reason. "Why not the lips?" Laying his index finger on his plump lips.

"I don't want to distract myself!" I tried keeping a straight face, but it was impossible with this guy pouting away.

He was about to say something but we heard something that I wished that I would get today..

"_Come get a ticket to Vegas!_" Adam yelled, standing up and waving the little ticket in his hands. Both our heads whipped to the side, watching.  
Ryan screamed in glee as she ran down the stairs and up to the judges table, exchanging hugs and then running back up the aisle to me. I let go of Taylor to give her a happy hug and she ran out the doors to where he Mom was waiting.

"Claire? Claire Fisher?" Nigel called out next. My heart came up into my throat, beating rapidly.

Taylor squeezed my shoulders once before taking his place back against the wall where he was sorta out of sight. I then walked down the aisle, handing the music guy my CD and striding up the steps and onto the stage. I looked at the judges whom were, Nigel, Adam, and.. _Mia?_

Mia _freaking _Michaels? Holy shit. This is going to be my day of satisfaction if I impress her!

"Here comes your music darling.."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and thinking of everything that I've learned. Everything that I've done to make it to this point. This was the big time, I had to do well. I had to do _my_ absolute _best_.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret  
_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  


I felt my soul through the moves that I was giving them. Some slow and soft, and others powerful and sharp. I made sure to keep contact with the judges, making sure that they were feeling me like I was. Making sure that I captured the audience with everything that I could do.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
_

_I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
_

_Cause you broke all your promises  
_

_And now you're back  
_

_You don't get to get me back  
_

I pulled my leg up into a side extension on the last verse, stretching myself to the limit..

"Nice." Nigel's voice broke through my barrier of concentration, though I kept doing what I was doing. I was surprised he hadn't stopped me yet.. Here was the big part in the music.. I continued breathing in and out of my mouth as I did some side leaps, turns, contractions, floor work.

_And who do you think you are  
_

_Running around leaving scars  
_

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
_

_And tearing love apart  
_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
_

_From the ice inside your soul  
_

_Don't come back for me  
_

_Don't come back at all  
_

I ended my solo at the edge of the front of the stage, slowly letting my hands melt down to my sides.. I looked down.

I had done it. My performance felt amazing, I felt free during it and that's what I needed to feel. Clapping and cheering -Taylor and Ryan obviously- erupted through the theatre as well as the judges' clapping. My breath was heavy as I made my way back to the microphone..

"That was absolutely beautiful young lady.." Nigel spoke first, having my heart beat faster at his comment.

"Thank you." I nodded, catching Taylors eyes glistening in the back.

"Your movements are very smooth and go well with your body type. I could easily see her on the show.." he said to the side, having me gasp in response. He smiled back at me, and went on. "Mia?"

"I totally agree with Nigel here. You are fabulous, and I would very much want to get my hands on you." Her devious but friendly smile appeared.

"Oh, thank you so so much!" I gasped again.

"I have nothing to say but..." Adam then began. I bit my lip nervously, anxious to hear what he had to say. "Come get your ticket, cause you're _COMING TO VEGAS!_"

"Oh my god!" I screamed jumping up into the air.

_Was this real! I don't know! I didn't care! I had a ticket to Vegas!_

I sprinted down the stairs carefully and up to the table, giving hugs to them just like Ryan did and then making my way up to Taylor and Ryan whom have been standing in the back. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around in circles happily.

"_You are amazing!_" He whispered in my ear.

I gave him that kiss that he wanted earlier and he gladly kissed me back with force.

"C'mon you two, get a room!" Ryan patted my back, laughing.

I pulled away to give her a big hug, "We get to go to Vegas together!"

"I know!" she smiled widely. "Come on!" she pulled me up and out the door.. Kay, now I remember watching all the people who had gotten their ticket.. Once they had come out these doors they showed off their tricks or just jumped around screaming. Ha, ha, we'll see how this goes.

Taylor and Ryan opened the doors for me and I sprung through into a leap forward. I then jumped around wildly, showing off my lovely ticket to the camera, before yelling:

"I'm going to VEGAS BABY!"

* * *

_Jar Of Hearts is actually my lyrical solo for this upcoming competition season =P _

_It's close to being finished too! Hehe._


	34. Surprises Come With Decisions

Claire's POV

_Wanna come to the studio to help me with something?_

I raised a curious eyebrow as I stared at the text from Addie.. This was weird. But I replied back anyway.

_Okay.. Any reason why?_

She replied back right away.._  
_

_Hey now! I just need some help with Marina.._

Marina Gasolina was one of our competition dances, it was sorta African-ish. Very fast and tiring..

_*Sigh* Okie dokie. I'll be there in a minute._

It was Thursday afternoon and I was back at home just relaxing. I had called everyone about me getting a ticket to Vegas, and they couldn't be more happy for me. Especially my parents. Taylor and I had spent the rest of Tuesday together in LA before he drove me to the airport the next morning. We had another heart felt goodbye, but he said that he would visit soon.

I then shut off Bee as I parked right in front of the studio, and climbed out, slipping my lanyard into my sweats pocket. I then made my way up to the front door, though seeing no one in either of the studios.. Odd. I walked through into Ms. Deborah's side, and...

"_VEGAS BABY!_"

"_Holy _crap!" I laughed, almost falling down on my butt as I looked around at all my friends, family, and even Taylor was there. Sooner than I thought.

"Congrats Claire Bear! We love you!" A big circle was suddenly formed around me, full of my friends.

"Thanks guys.." My cheeks were starting to get warm as I hugged each and every one of them. I suddenly got caught in Taylors eyes, though he was across the room. I squirmed out of the circle and skipped up to the man wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey beautiful.." He smiled widely at me.

"Hello handsome.." I giggled. He took my hands tightly in his, kissing on of them. "Hey so, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Cause it was a surprise silly."

"I knew that, but still." I shook my head, smiling. Taylor could always place a rightful smile on my face.

Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine began playing, soothing my thoughts immediately. I was about to reach up on my toes to lay a small kiss on his nose but Ms. Deb's voice interrupted me doing so.

"Miss Claire! Why don't you do your solo for us?" Her warm, generous smile shone on me.

Though I grew embarrassed and sorta lazy. I didn't want to dance, but of course Taylor gave me a little push from behind and I eventually stretched a little and performed it for them.

The party lasted for about another hour and then people started leaving. We said our goodbyes, thank you's and everything, and Taylor and I drove back to my house to hang out for a bit. We managed to stay safe while being on the road, though sneaking in a couple speed ups here and there. It was funny because I totally knew I could take him on...

"I'm hungry.." Taylor pouted as we laid on the cool leather couch.

"You're _always _hungry." I placed my finger on his nose.

"No, that's Jacob your thinking of." He grinned.

"Still, you guys are sorta alike."

"Except for the fact that I get the girl that I love."

"True that." I laughed. "So what would you like me to make you Sir?" I rolled off the couch gracefully and helped him up.

"Mmm, I'm not sure." His arms wrapped around my waist as we walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge from behind me and I checked to see if my Mom had gone shopping recently.

"Ooo, I see lunch meat.." His voice sounding goofy. I looked up at him and shook my head, though his stomach growled enormously, making both of us laugh so hard.

"I gotta feed you soon before that," I poked my finger to his hard abs, "comes alive and eats us all."

I then grabbed some cut ham, cheddar cheese, turkey, mayo, spicy mustard, banana peppers, and such. Placing those on the island and going around to grab the sourdough bread.

"Here. That _should _be enough." I chuckled, getting out a couple plates for us.

"Alrighty." He clapped his hands together and began putting together his sandwich, as I did the same.

We ate our lovely lunch outside on the kitchen porch because it was still a nice day out.

"What do you want for your birthday Claire?" Taylor asked setting his empty plate aside.

"To be with you." I smiled, setting my plate on the ground next to me and scooting into his lap.

"For reals though, what do you _really _want for your 19th birthday.."

This time I really thought. Really thinking what I yearned to have everyday, what I needed. It then suddenly popped into my head, it was perfect but I wasn't sure if it was right. I knew we hated being apart from each other, having to drive six hours each way just to see one another... What if..

"I move in with you." I turned my head to the side, staring into his wondering eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing." His arms instantly got a little tighter around me.

"How bout it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What about your parents? Your family and friends? Here?" He then fired a bunch of questions; hard questions at me. I would be leaving my one and only hometown. Tracy was my home, but... Taylor was my other half to being me. I knew college was coming up soon and I would have to leave eventually, but I also knew that I would always come back and visit... As much as I possibly could.

I closed my eyes feeling deep in thought, Taylor got a hold of one of my hands and started stroking it gently. He was always good at making me feel better with difficult situations.. Though this one was probably one of my toughest decisions yet..

* * *

I know it's very short but review for me please =)


	35. Make This Day Last Forever

Claire's POV

October 14th

Today didn't feel as real as I thought it would have. Though I didn't feel any older, I felt tired in a way. With the warm water rushing down my body, I slowly embraced relaxation. I had finished doing what I needed to do in the shower, and now I was just making myself relax for a few short simple minutes. Minutes that would prepare me for what I was about to do today.

Today. Was my 19th birthday.

And today. I was moving to LA.

"I can't believe you're really going.." Hayley sniffed from beside me as she was helping me pack up my things with my Mom.

I turned to her, taking her hand. "I'll come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and-"

"My birthday right?" She smiled like her old self.

"Duh." I chuckled, pulling her into a big hug.

Though I knew I was leaving, as my birthday felt, it didn't feel at all real that I was actually leaving my home. But I also knew that Taylor and I would be just as happy back in LA. I knew that _this _was what I wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mom asked again for about the hundredth time. Worry crossing her eyebrows.

"Yes." I nodded surely, looking at her as I set a stack of shirts in my suitcase. "I'll be fine Mom." I stood straight, then seeing her features turn sad. Aww damn.. I hate this part. I took a step towards her giving her another one of my big hugs.

"I'm just going to miss my baby girl.." Her voice sullen in my ear.

"I know Mama. I'm gonna miss you too." I spoke letting go. I tried my hardest not to let my tears show.. "But hey, Taylor and I will be back sooner than you think."

"Okay sweetie." She wiped under her eyes and laughed a little. "Come on, seems like we're all done here, why don't I make you some birthday waffles."

"Okie dokie." I smiled, looking back at Hayley whom smiled right back at me.

Taylor's POV

I was sat on the guest bed, Claire's gift hanging out of my hand. I had gotten her a sterling silver heart necklace from Tiffany's. I took the pendant in my fingers, staring at it and hoping that she would like it. It had a small keyhole in the center where a little key was hooked around the side. This was supposed to represent my heart.. Along with its key.

I knew that she already held both, but I just wanted to make it official. Especially since she was moving in with me today.

I took a deep breath and laid it on the thick layer of sheets, then beginning to get myself dressed. Afterward, I walked out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and gelling up my hair. As I started making my way back to go get the necklace, I heard some chatter coming from the kitchen. I guess that this would be the perfect time to give it to her.

I went ahead to the kitchen, placing my index finger on my lips as her Mom and Hayley saw me, though Claire was sitting at the table eating. I snuck up from behind her, leaning over her to place the necklace around, well, her neck. A small gasp came from her as I took the clasp and hooked it together.

"Happy Birthday Darling.." I said happily into her ear.

Though I noticed that she was way too busy staring at the large heart that was sat in her palm. _Yeah, I think she likes it._

"Oh my gosh Taylor... This is just.. so beautiful." Her sparkling brown eyes turned up to me; smiling as wide as they could. She then stood and hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome Claire. I'm glad you like it." I kissed her hair softly. Her scent intensely sweet.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked back at me. "I love it!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Well, Mr. Lautner, you seem to know me too well." A big grin appeared upon her skin.

"Dang Claire, that's gorgeous." Hayley's voice then butt in, having all of us laugh a bit.

"I know right?" Claire mouthed.

"Would you like some breakfast Taylor?" Susan asked me. I let go of Claire and leaned back on my hands on the island.

"No thanks. I'm actually not that hungry.."

"Now that's strange." Claire joked.

I rolled my eyes at her, then looking back at Susan, "Thanks though."

"No problem." She smiled, grabbing the almost empty bowl filled with batter and putting it in the fridge.

A techno sound broke the air and I saw Claire take her phone out of her pocket. "Another birthday message." She giggled.

"Who is it from?" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"Aww. Kristen, Ashley, and Nikki!" Her face excited as she replied back. I chuckled, imagining those three texting her at this hour. Probably still in their jamies laying around doing nothing. Yep, that sounds like them on a weekend.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I hadn't noticed that the others had left and it was only the two of us now.

"Sure." I smiled slightly as she took my hand.

Claire's POV

"Feel any older?" I had heard this question a ton already but not from Taylor yet..

"Not entirely." was my reply.

I began swaying our intertwined hands back and forth gently as we strolled down the sidewalk. "So if you don't feel old.. then what do you feel like?"

I sighed and looked at him, "Happy. I feel absolutely delighted that I'll be spending most of my time with you now.." His sure smile came to his face, "And, plus, I love this damn necklace hon." I held the large silver heart in my hand.

"You can't believe how glad I am to hear that you like it." A low throaty chuckle rose from his throat.

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Cause I know how picky you can sometimes be."

"Picky? I'm _so _far away from picky.." I lied, grinning.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his warm chest. Oh how much I loved his hugs.. They were always so, whats the word.. Emmett-ish? Or more likely sweet. I spun out of his arms like the dancer I was, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the park that was ahead.

He laughed with me as we ran like little kids up to the smallest fire engine bouncy ride that we had ever seen. Obviously it was for five and under, but we _were _four at times.. There were two little seats, which he climbed on the front and I got the back. We faced each other uncomfortably, both our knees hitting each other, though laughing hysterically at why we were sitting on this cramped thing. I got out my slim camera, hopping off and going to the picnic table to begin the timer. _This will be cute..._

"Definitely going online.." Taylor chuckled as I ran back and climbed back on, facing him.

"Just strike your best pose." I winked.

After taking almost about a million pictures on that little contraption, along with some others with the big tire swing, we finally laid down in the grass to check em out.

Some were weird, some were sweet, and some were just random. There was one where I did a sort of diva pose while Taylor made a overly dramatic face at me. He looked like a little kid in that one. A few others were some of us kissing, which those I personally loved. Good thing these were done by timer, otherwise the pictures would be very off angle due to the way he makes me feel while we kiss.

"Man, those are amazing.." Taylor sighed, smiling at me.

"Utterly amazing." I laughed under my breath, shutting off my camera and setting it next to me.

"You're amazing.." His hand caught my face gently, stroking it.

The corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smile, "It's amazing that we have each other.."

One of his brown eyebrows raised, while I moved my face a little closer to his. "Claire,"

"Mmm?"

"You know I'm thankful to have you in my life.. I think I may be the luckiest guy out there to be with someone as great as you.."

I just stared into his hazel eyes, wondering where he was going with this.

"I just hope I'm worthy enough to be loved by you.." His tone soft.

I placed a delicate kiss upon his forehead, "Of course you are. And what are you saying.. I must be the luckiest girl to be with you. I mean, you are everything I look for in life. You are something that I _dream _to have in my arms."

He sat up, having me sit up with him, while taking my hands in his. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

I didn't know when this man got so damn romantic.. but it touched me.. His words filled my heart up with so much emotion, so much that it was hard to contain how happy I felt. I threw myself at him, though hopefully in the slowest way possible, kissing his beautiful lips with as much passion as I could give. My body shivered under his grasp, as I could feel the pure love excluding from him.

You know when you had your fifth birthday party and you said that it was the best birthday ever? And then you've _always _said that as the years went by.. Well now I know that this had to be the _one_. The one birthday that made my number one spot of forever.

* * *

**R- R**eview because I love you!

**E-** or **E**lse I won't post anymore! Just kiddin' ;)

**V-** thanks for** V**iewing my story (That one was hard)

**I- I** love you always! Haha.

**E-** you guys always mak**E** my day =)

**W- W**hen will you review?

=D


	36. Our House

Claire's POV

"What do you want babe?"

"Uh, a java chip frap I guess."

We had arrived in LA about an hour and a half ago, but I had this major craving for something Starbucks. Of course it was almost eight thirty at night, but Taylor wanted some too. He ordered our stuff and pulled Bee around the bend and up to the window.

So we drove up separate so that I could have my car here as well. It was a pretty long drive I have to say, but it was eventually worth it. We took a short nap upstairs cause I didn't feel like unpacking all my things quite yet. Knowing that it would take a century to do so.

Once we got home - still getting used to calling this _home _- Taylor sat himself down at the breakfast bar, which I joined along in doing. We sat there just sipping along our drinks, taking little funny glances at each other often. Taylor then started playing with a long strand of my hair, having me stare at him with a smirk on my face.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing." He replied, smiling.

"Well it looks like your bored if your twirling my hair in your fingers." I chuckled.

"Do you want to _not _be bored?" His fingers stopped instantly as he looked at me. I could see mischievousness in his big eyes.

"Hmm, what's your definition of not being bored.." I scooted closer to his chair.

"A little of this." His soft lips made contact with my neck, "And maybe some of this.." they moved higher, up to my lips. I moaned, feeling satisfied with this and got up, only to straddle his waist, where his mouth continued what it did best. I got a hold on his hair with both of my hands, gripping his strands tightly as our lips moved together like butter. Weird analogy but that's what it felt like.

He stood up, pulling me across the room, though we were still connected by the mouth. Like nothing was even going on. I propped him against the wall and motioned for him to start stripping, which he gladly pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. I laid my hands on his chest, placing thick kisses upon his collarbone, while he was busy trying to undo my shorts. Eventually getting them unbuckled, I jumped up and down and they slid off and onto the wooden floor. Taylor began nibbling on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I moved us down the hall and slowly up the stairs.

At the top, I mashed my lips to his, feeling his tongue wrap around mine, I tried to occupy my hands by getting his jeans off. After successfully doing so, I broke away to pull off my T-shirt, though right away Taylors lips were right where they left off. I dropped my shirt blindly, feeling my heart beat go over the edge as well as my adrenaline. I got this sudden surge of energy, it filled every inch of my body and having opened my eyes I smirked deviously at him, pushing him backwards and into the bedroom. Our breaths were immensely heavy, though he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around adding a wink before lightly pushing me down onto the bed.

"I like to be on top.." His voice was velvety seductive.

"Not for long as long as you're with me.." I shot back with a grin.

He laughed and climbed on top of me as planned, laying his warm palm on my cheek, I reached up to feel that sensation that I loved from him. That feeling of pins and needles all over your body. The way we kiss, it just makes my whole body go numb. Though numb with warmth. Soon enough, I flipped our intertwined bodies over, making me on top. He cursed under his breath playfully in which I laughed softly at my own accomplishment. I trailed my kisses down his chest, savoring each and every one. His strong hands gripped the sheets as I pulsed my energy into his body.

I then sat up on knees and dove down onto his neck. Even after the whole day had passed, I could still get the scent of his Calvin Klein cologne just under his chin. I couldn't believe how much my tongue could pick up taste wise.. I giggled and looked at his beautiful face, whom which was staring right back at me. My heart easily sped up another ten notches while I got sucked into his hazel eyes. I leaned down to lay one more kiss atop his forehead. And even just something small like that could charge up an entire city. We smiled at each other, feeling happy with how our first night together in _our _house began. I crawled off of him and under the covers, while he followed. Snuggling into his chest, I sighed now thinking that this was not a very boring night.

"Wow. It's only nine thirty." Taylor whispered huskily.

"Damn, that little thing only took a half hour?" _Ha, little._

"I guess so." He chuckled deeply.

I tipped my head upwards to look at him, "Is it weird for me to say that I'm tired?"

"No. Only because I am too." His white teeth shone in the dark room.

"Well dang, aren't we cute."

"Absolutely." He laid another small kiss on me.

"Mmm, I love those." I muttered happily.

He grinned down at me and pulled my body closer to his. "Oh by the way.. There's a Teen Vogue party tomorrow and I was wondering if you would kindly like to be my date for it.."

Taylor Lautner is seriously the cutest guy you will ever meet. I couldn't stop myself from awwing at least once at his little invite, though what struck me was what was I going to wear. "Of course. I would be delighted to go with you." I smiled widely.

"Great." His dorky laugh came suddenly out of his mouth, having me laugh along with him just for the heck of it. I was about to add something about the dress and such but.. "And I'm sure Ashley and the girls would be happy to help you find something last minute."

"Phew, okay." I spoke, laying my head on one of the pillows.

"I love you.."

"And I'll always love you." A small smile appeared on his face as I spoke those words.

Tonight I knew I would sleep soundly. I always did whenever I was tucked away in his comforting arms...

This was only the beginning of our relationship. Tomorrow would be the start of our life together, on our own for now. The start of forever.

* * *

So on to Life in LA! It's already up and posted and if you need anything, just message me or leave a review!

I'd be happy to help you out=)

Love,

Claire Bear=]


End file.
